Les voleuses de destins
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de pire dans la vie que de la passée à fuir. Fuir les shinobis, fuir l'esclavage, fuir l'enfermement. Mais quand on te traque pour un but bien précis, oui, il vaut mieux fuir et prier pour ne jamais être attrapé. Nulle personne n'aimerait être poursuivie par le diable en personne.
1. Chapitre 1: Une vie de fuite

Hello, voici la troisième et dernière partie de ma fiction qui succède à Je te hais et Au nom de la haine. Celle-ci sera différente et se déroulera entre la troisième et quatrième guerre. Mais, je veux rester fidèle à moi-même, n'ayant pas aimée la fin de Naruto, cette fiction sera ma création mais en restant dans l'univers du manga! Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça m'aiderait beaucoup pour avancer dans mes écrits et m'améliorer.

* * *

Du plus lointain moment de ma vie que je puisse me souvenir pour l'heure, je me souvenais avoir toujours fait chaque nuit des cauchemars sur la guerre. J'avais connu la troisième grande guerre shinobis à l'âge de quatre ans, mais bizarrement, ce n'était cette guerre qui me hantait. Non, dans mes cauchemars que je faisais depuis que j'étais toute petite, la guerre n'était pas la même, pas de la même époque du moins.

Ma grand-mère me disait avant de mourir, que nulle âme après la mort n'étaient destinées à stagner quand elles avaient des regrets. Elles étaient tellement tourmentées dans l'éternité qu'elles trouvaient le courage de revenir sur terre pour terminer ce qu'elles avaient commencé. Il n'y avait que quand elles se sentaient en paix qu'elles n'éprouvaient plus de chagrin donc plus l'envie de revenir parmi les hommes. Cette légende avait bercée mon enfance jusqu'à ce que je l'oubli car je trouvais ça stupide au fil des années.

Je parle mais je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Mana et j'ai vingt ans. Je suis actuellement en fuite avec ma cousine, Ruka. Elle et moi sommes considérées comme des nukenins, nous avions désertées notre village, mais pas pour de mauvaises raisons. Mais à cause de cette fuite, nous étions fichées toutes les deux dans le bingo book, nous étions recherchées de partout. Le premier qui mettrait la main sur nous, devait nous ramener dans notre pays et toucher une belle récompense de la part du chef actuel, Pain. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu, seuls les gens n'avaient pu voir que son ange messager, Konan. On dit de Pain que c'était un dieu et que tout ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtenait.

Commençons par le début, ça serait déjà plus logique n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis née à Ame au pays de la pluie, je n'ai jamais mais vraiment jamais aimée ce pays. Surtout Ame, il pleuvait tout le temps et de loin, notre village faisait vraiment peur. Il n'y avait que des tours à perte de vue, toujours les unes plus grandes que les autres. On avait le droit d'aller presque partout sauf dans la plus grande tour. À l'époque de ma naissance, cette tour était habitée par notre chef de village, le redouté Hanzo de la salamandre. Cet homme menait un régime autoritaire sur le pays et tout ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, il le détruisait.

À l'âge de quatre ans, notre pays entra en guerre contre le pays du feu et un village en particulier : Konoha. Mais Hanzo était plus inquiet pour d'autres raisons, un groupe de shinobi, mené par un certain Yahiko lui faisait de l'ombre. Il fit une alliance secrète avec Danzo Shimura, le chef de la Racine de Konoha pour se débarrasser de ce groupe qui le gênait. Ils y parvinrent presque en tuant Yahiko mais ses compagnons avaient décidés de se venger. Nagato, l'ami de Yahiko possédait les fameuses pupilles nommées rinnegans. Grâce à son pouvoir, il pu réanimer son ami mais sans jamais pouvoir le faire revenir à la vie. Il le contrôlait grâce à son chakra.

Depuis, il mit fin au règne d'Hanzo en le tuant. Depuis lors, par l'intermédiaire de Pain, il devint le nouveau chef d'Ame. Mais ça bien sûr, personne ne le savait.

La guerre avait tuée mes parents ainsi que ceux de Ruka, nous restions sous la tutelle de ma grand-mère. Mais elle était déjà assez âgée et malade, on essayait de faire en sorte qu'elle n'est pas d'efforts à faire. On savait que peu de choses sur elle. Je savais juste qu'elle était originaire du pays du feu et qu'avec son frère et son cousin, ils avaient quittés leur clan pour suivre une autre voie que celle dont ils étaient destinés. Elle n'avait jamais voulu dire quel était ce clan en question mais qu'elle en gardait de mauvais souvenirs.

Mon oncle disait toujours que je ressemblais beaucoup à elle, de longs cheveux noirs ébène, les yeux couleurs améthyste et la peau très pâle. C'était de famille et je ne pouvais pas le renier. Quand on posait la question sur leurs parents, ils disaient simplement qu'ils n'avaient pas de souvenirs d'eux mais qu'ils avaient ressentis beaucoup d'amour émanent d'eux. C'était un sentiment qu'ils avaient toujours eu au fond d'eux.

Et puis, ma grand-mère, notre seule famille qui nous restait mourut quand j'eue l'âge de neuf ans. Ma cousine et moi, nous nous retrouvions seules. Nous avions trainées les rues pendant quelques semaines avant que notre chef mette en place un orphelinat pour éviter que les enfants ne fassent trop de tort au village. Car on volait, on se battait et on squattait là ou on pouvait. Mais généralement, les enfants de l'orphelinat étaient rapatriés pour devenir des shinobis d'Ame.

À l'âge de treize ans, nous dûmes passer le fameux examen pour devenir chunin. Cette année-là, il se passait à Ame et non à Konoha comme on en avait l'habitude. Tout aurait dû bien se passer mais non, ce jour-là, rien n'allait. Ce fut le jour de notre déchéance. Alors que nous étions arrivées à la dernière épreuve de l'examen, lors de mon combat contre un des jeunes de mon âge, il se passait quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Je ne voyais plus mon adversaire comme j'aurais dû le voir. Je voyais tous ses fluides de chakra dans son corps.

Le garçon se stoppait et fit un pas en arrière, en bafouillant le mot monstre. Il y eu un silence de mort dans la salle, même nos formateurs n'osaient rien dire tant que la situation n'était pas banale. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que l'ange messager fasse son apparition. C'était la première fois que je la voyais, c'était une très belle femme. Son corps entier était de papier et elle avait des ailes. Elle se posait près de moi avant de reprendre sa forme naturelle.

Elle mit sa main sur mon épaule et me demandait de la suivre. Je savais que je n'avais pas le choix, mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui je me disais heureusement que personne ne savait que Ruka et moi étions de la même famille. Elle m'emmena dans la plus haute tour du village, celle ou était Pain et là, j'ai commencée à stresser. Personne n'était jamais venu ici depuis que c'était lui qui dirigeait. Ou ceux qui y sont allés ne sont jamais revenus. Dès que nous fûmes en haut de la tour, elle me fit entrer dans une salle et m'y laissait toute seule.

C'était très calme mais ça ne me rassurait toujours pas. Mon cœur commençait à aller plus vite, je reculais d'un pas avant de me rendre compte que j'avais tapée dans quelque chose. Je me retournais et sursautais. Un homme se tenait derrière moi, il était plus âgé que moi mais il ne devait pas avoir la trentaine. Il était assez grand avec des cheveux courts et roux. Son visage était entièrement percé de barres noires et ses yeux… oh ! Ses yeux, je ne les oublierais jamais, ils étaient violet comme les miens mais avec des cercles dedans.

Alors, voilà qui était Pain, l'homme considéré comme un dieu. Je reculais d'un pas, il fit un mince sourire comme pour me rassurer mais non, ça ne marchait pas. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir d'ici et puis, il ne m'en laisserait sans doute pas l'occasion :

\- Quel est ton nom ? ; me demandait-il doucement.

\- Je…je m'appelle Mana.

\- Et ton nom de famille ?

\- Je… je n'en ai pas, ma famille a refusée de m'en donner.

Pour lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute, il connaissait mes racines. Que faisaient des Uchiwa dans le pays de la pluie ? Normalement, ils étaient tous rassemblés à Konoha et le seul qu'il connaissait personnellement était un nukenin pas plus âgé que lui. Mais Pain ne voulait pas lui laisser l'occasion de s'approprier sa découverte. Il sortit une espèce de carte de sa manche et la lisait :

\- Reprenons, tu te nommes Mana, tu as treize ans et tu es née à Ame. Tu dois comprendre petite que je ne peux pas te laisser en liberté comme ça. Tu pourrais être un atout pour mes ennemis et ça m'embêterait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? ; dis-je inquiète.

Il rangeait sa carte et me regardait, il savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire de moi. Il voulait me garder ici, cachée aux yeux des autres. Faire développer mon dôjutsu et ainsi faire de moi une élève qui sait. Les enfants d'Ame lui appartiennent et il en faisait ce qu'il voulait. Et puis, qui s'occuperait du sort d'une orpheline ? Personne en tout cas. Il fit un pas vers moi, mais je reculais encore, il reprit un visage plus fermé et tendit sa main dans ma direction :

\- Je ferais de toi mon élève, je t'éduquerais, je t'entrainerais et ensuite, tu rejoindras mon organisation. Donnes-moi ta main et accomplis le destin merveilleux qui s'offre à toi.

Mais je refusais, je ne voulais pas rester enfermer ici et il me faisait peur. Il restait très calme même s'il savait qu'il se serait vite agacé qu'on refuse une telle offre. Mais je restais une enfant à ses yeux, une fille qui ne connaissait rien de la vie ni des meilleures occasions à prendre. Mais il savait que sa réputation le précédait et que je devais être effrayée. Il ne voulait pas que je m'échappe d'ici. D'un geste rapide, il attrapait mon poignet et passait sa main sur mes yeux. Je perdis instantanément connaissance.

Vous devez vous dire, comment j'ai pu me sortir d'une merde pareille ? Et bien, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait trahir son meilleur ami aussi facilement. Pendant des jours, j'ai été enfermée dans une chambre assez luxueuse. Pain venait me voir chaque jour pour amener mon repas et voir comment j'allais. Mais je refusais de lui parler et même de manger. Il se disait que j'allais bien finir par craquer et accepter toutes ses conditions. Je le détestais.

Une nuit, quand il se reposait, Konan était venu dans ma chambre en coupant tous ses influx de chakra. Je dormais et elle était entrée en douce dans la pièce. Elle posait son regard sur moi, pas un regard méchant mais plutôt un regard triste. Vu l'âge que nous avions chacune, elle aurait pu avoir l'âge d'être ma mère. Jeune mère certes mais c'était tout comme. Et vu ce que son ami lui avait confié ses derniers jours, elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

Elle avait acceptée de rester avec lui pour aller au bout de leurs projets, restée pour son amitié. Elle avait tout fait pour lui mais ça, non, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Et puis, elle ne me voyait pas dire oui à tout ni de rentrer dans l'Akatsuki. Avec les tordus qu'il y avait là-bas, elle ne voulait pas. Je n'étais qu'une enfant, j'avais le temps de vivre et le temps de découvrir la signification de la paix.

Elle s'approchait de moi et passait sa main sur mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux doucement et la regardais :

\- Je vais te faire partir d'ici, sache que quand tu seras en dehors d'Ame, il va te poursuivre pour te retrouver. Ne reviens plus jamais ici.

\- Il va vous tuer s'il sait que vous m'avez aidée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai tout prévue, ça sera notre secret.

J'acquiesçais, je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait ça pour moi. Mais comme quoi, on ne connaissait pas les gens au fond et puis, elle n'avait jamais été méchante. Ça n'était pas dans sa nature, là ou elle pouvait être plus hargneuse, c'était quand on touchait à ses idéaux. Elle me prit la main et nous sortions de la chambre. J'avais une peur, qu'il apparaisse devant nous, mais ça ne risquait pas. Nous descendions le long escalier de la tour qui me semblait interminable.

Arrivées à la porte, elle me disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter l'endroit sinon, il la sentirait. Elle ouvrit la porte, il avait cessé de pleuvoir, signe qu'il n'était actif. Car la pluie de Pain était une pluie qui lui servait à détecter ses ennemis ou bien d'autres choses. Elle me disait de courir très vite car il pouvait se réveiller à n'importe quel moment. Je serrais mes bras autour de sa taille, elle fut surprise mais elle se mit à sourire. Puis, je passais la porte et commençais à courir dans les rues de nuit.

Mais avant de partir d'ici, je passais en douce à l'orphelinat. Je récupérais ma cousine et quelques affaires. Puis, nous courions encore dans les rues avant de passer les portes. Ça y est, c'est officiel, nous étions deux déserteuses.

Pendant sept ans, nous n'avions cessées de nous cacher, de traverser divers pays. Les premiers temps, nous faisions la manche ou on volait encore pour avoir un peu d'argent pour manger. On avait eues l'habitude de faire ça et aujourd'hui, ça devenait une banalité. Nous étions tranquilles, jusqu'à ce que nous apparaissions dans le bingo book. J'étais rassurée dans un sens, ils n'avaient qu'une photo de moi quand j'avais treize ans. Mais je ne cessais de rester sur mes gardes, rien ne me garantissait qu'il n'allait pas me reconnaitre malgré mes sept années de plus.

Sans papiers et sans identités, à nous la liberté.


	2. Chapitre 2: Akatsuki

Voilà quelques jours que nous marchions, nous étions parties du pays du sable en direction de celui du feu. Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avions rencontrées personne et c'était tant mieux. La nuit commençait à tomber, nous nous arrêtions au bord d'une rivière. Nous nous installions sous un saule pleureur, ses branches lourdes et tombantes nous cacheraient pour la nuit. Nous déplions nos sacs de couchages et j'allumais un feu pour faire cuire à manger.

On était bien ici, personne ne passait par là et la nuit était très calme. Demain, nous lèverions le camp pour continuer notre route, nous n'avions pas de destination de prévue. Du moment que nous évitions le pays de la pluie, ça ira très bien. Après avoir mangé, je me glissais dans mon sac de couchage et regardais le ciel à travers les branches. La lune était pleine et elle éclairait toute la rivière. Rien que de la regarder m'apaisait, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Ruka se glissa elle aussi dans son sac, le feu brûlait toujours, il tiendra la nuit.

Elle posa son regard bleu de glace sur moi, je rêvais encore se disait-elle. Ça m'arrivait souvent d'être silencieuse, surtout le soir. Elle attrapait une mèche de mes cheveux et l'enroulait autour de ses doigts. Elle avait toujours aimée faire ça et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle trouvait ça bien de sentir la douceur des cheveux entre ses doigts. Puis, elle se serrait à moi comme à son habitude, elle posait sa tête sur mon épaule et passait son bras autour de ma taille. Comme personne ne savait que nous étions cousines, ils ont toujours crus que nous formions un de ces couples spéciaux qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Mais non, mais parfois, c'était utile pour faire fuir les hommes trop aguerris :

\- Tu fais encore tes rêves bizarres ?

\- Oui, comme toujours, je pensais qu'en grandissant ça me passerait et non.

\- Hm… Il n'y a pas de coté positif là-dedans ? Tu sais, un beau garçon ou d'autres choses.

\- Y a un putain de beau garçon mais vu que ce n'est qu'un rêve et bien c'est fort probable que je ne m'extasie pas devant.

Elle se mit à rire, elle se disait quand même que j'étais maso pour ne pas m'extasier devant un beau mec. Mais quand ça ne restait qu'au stade du rêve, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Et puis, dans la réalité, je les trouvais tous tellement bêtes, grossiers et orgueilleux. Et très peu avait un cerveau digne de ce nom et le physique n'en parlons même pas. Tout ce qu'on avait réussie à croiser jusqu'ici n'était que des poivrots ou des « regarde-moi je suis le plus beau » alors qu'il n'y avait rien sous la caboche. Non, franchement, les hommes de nos jours ne me donnaient vraiment pas envie d'aller dans leur lit.

Je tournais mon regard sur elle, elle s'était endormie. Je souris et reposais mon regard sur le ciel, j'aimerais bien un jour arrêter de fuir. Je rêvais parfois avoir une maison, une vie normale, avoir des amis. Mais c'était impossible, même si je faisais de faux papiers, un jour, on se rendra bien compte de qui je suis. Alors on me trainerait de force jusqu'à Ame, on me jetterait en pâture à Pain. Lui, il n'aura plus qu'à payer le silence de celui qui m'aurait ramené et après ? Je n'osais même pas y penser.

Je m'endormis sous les rayons protecteurs de la lune, demain sera un autre jour et j'espérais qu'il ne change pas de trop de notre routine. Je replongeais dans mes rêves récurrents, toujours assise au départ sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Mais celui-ci se déroulait différemment, au lieu d'avoir la guerre juste après, je restais encore assise. Ça me paraissait tellement vrai. Je pouvais sentir entre mes doigts les pétales roses qui tombaient sur moi avec le vent. Puis, je me levais et m'approchais d'une rivière qui passait tout proche.

Je me penchais au-dessus de l'eau mais mon reflet restait trouble. Puis, je sentis comme une présence dans mon dos. Je me retournais et vis l'homme que je voyais chaque nuit, je l'avoue, il était vraiment très beau. Je m'approchais de lui, il me fit un grand sourire et me serrait contre lui. Il penchait sa tête et me murmurait :

\- Tu me manques tellement mais on se retrouvera mon amour. Je t'aime.

Il souleva ma tête et m'embrassait. J'y répondis, après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve qui était vraiment très agréable. Ça avait l'air tellement vrai mais mon réveille fut très… soudain.

J'ouvris les yeux et me reculais très très vite de ma cousine. Je comprenais pourquoi ça avait l'air d'être si vrai. Elle se redressait et tirait la langue :

\- Berk ! C'est immonde ! ; disait-elle.

\- Et moi qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?!

Je m'essuyais la bouche, la langue, bref, tout ce qui avait été en contact avec elle. Il faisait déjà jour, je soupirais et me levais, elle me regardait encore avec incompréhension. Elle se disait que j'avais rêvée de chose pas très catholique :

\- La prochaine fois, je mets un masque pour dormir.

\- Tu as raison.

J'avais besoin de me décrasser, je la laissais déjeuner pendant que je descendis à la rivière en emportant avec moi ma serviette et du savon. Je me déshabillais entièrement et plongeais dans l'eau fraiche. C'était comme ça depuis sept ans et je ne m'en lassais pas à part l'hiver. Je plongeais ma tête sous l'eau pour mouiller mes cheveux et nageais un peu histoire de me dégourdir.

De l'autre coté de la rivière, il y avait un chemin, caché par les fourrés et les arbres. Deux personnes avançaient tranquillement dessus, deux hommes. Les deux avaient la même tenue, un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges dessus. L'un portait un masque orangé avec un seul trou placé sur l'œil droit. Tout ce qu'on pouvait voir de lui, c'était ses cheveux courts et noirs et aussi, que c'était un débile accomplit. Au grand désespoir de son coéquipier.

Lui semblait différent, il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ou dix-sept ans. Il était de taille normale pour son âge, blond avec de très longs cheveux fins. Une lourde mèche cachait, à lui aussi, son œil gauche. Son seul œil apparent était bleu. Mais il semblait exaspéré, oui, par son coéquipier. Dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche et parlait avec sa voix de gamin bien stridente, il explosait de colère. Et ce n'était pas que dans le sens propre. Tous les jours, il rêvait de le faire exploser et priait très fort qu'un jour l'une de ses explosions l'envoi en orbite sur la lune.

Le masqué déviait du chemin et se rapprochait de la rivière. Il écartait un peu les branches et eu une belle vue sur l'eau. Et une belle vue sur mon dos nu un peu plus loin. Intrigué, son partenaire s'approchait, il se demandait bien ce que son abruti de compagnon de route avait pu voir. Il se disait que ça pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi, avec lui, on ne savait jamais. Le masqué tourna sa tête vers lui :

\- Deidara-senpai, y a jolie fille dans l'eau. Toute nue…

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre moi, hn !

\- Tobi dire la vérité, c'est promit ! Tobi est un bon garçon.

Il soupira et écartait quelques branches lui aussi. Effectivement, il y avait bel et bien une femme nue entrain de se baigner. Au fond de lui, il espérait que je me retourne, à cette pensée déplacée, il se mit à rougir. Ça ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux, enfin, à l'œil de son coéquipier. Il avait décidé de le taquiner là-dessus, il aimait bien l'agacé :

\- Deidara-senpai être tout rouge.

\- C'est… c'est faux !

\- Mais Deidara-senpai être trop jeune pour avoir jolie fille.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dix-sept ans que je ne peux pas m'en faire une, hn !

\- Mais comment Deidara-senpai faire ? Vous êtes une femme, Tobi en être sûr !

Le blond s'agaçait soudainement, il avait horreur d'être prit pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Mais à y réfléchir, c'est vrai qu'il ressemblait à une fille. Pauvre de lui, voilà une explication à son célibat en plus d'être un criminel de rang S. il se relevait pendant que Tobi regardait encore la rivière. Il vint se placer derrière lui et le poussait d'un coup sec du pied. Le masqué perdit l'équilibre et tombait la tête la première à l'eau avec son éternel cri strident.

De là ou j'étais, je l'entendais pousser ses cris. Je me retournais et le vit dans l'eau entrain de se débattre. Je ne voyais que lui, l'autre s'était de nouveau caché derrière les buissons pour m'observer. Il savait bien qu'en poussant cet idiot de Tobi dans l'eau que je ne resterais pas de marbre. À part si j'avais été sadique, mais ça, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Tant que cet idiot continuait de crier et que je montrais ma poitrine hors de l'eau, ça lui convenait.

J'avais vraiment pensée qu'il était entrain de se noyer. Les gens qui ne savaient pas nager faisaient souvent ça. Mais je ne savais pas surtout que c'était un abruti fini. Je nageais jusqu'à lui, il me regardait venir. J'arrivais près de lui mais en gardant tout de même une distance raisonnable, je ne voulais pas qu'il me coule avec la panique. Mais je me rendis compte qu'il avait pied ici :

\- Vous pouvez arrêter, vous avez pied.

Il s'arrêtait soudainement et passait son bras derrière la tête, gêné :

\- Ah euh… oui ! Pardon, Tobi avait peur.

Son coéquipier apparut, il s'excusait pour lui en disant qu'il était idiot sur les bords. Mais je ne dis rien car quelque chose m'avait choquée sur eux. Ils portaient le même manteau que Pain. Alors, ils devaient être régulièrement en contact avec lui. Je remerciais l'eau d'avoir mouillée mes cheveux pour qu'ils collent à mon visage. Je devais me méfier maintenant. Il sortit l'autre de l'eau mais il rougissait encore.

Je m'en rendis compte, qu'importe, il en verrait d'autres. Je les laissais entre eux et rejoignis l'autre rive. Je sortis de l'eau et me séchais avant de me rhabiller. Puis, je revenue vers ma cousine, je commençais à ranger nos affaires :

\- On à un problème, il y avait deux hommes portant la même tenue que Pain juste en face. Il semble qu'ils ne m'aient pas reconnue mais il faut partir.

\- Oui, tu as raison, vaut mieux éviter le problème.

Nous finissions de rassembler nos affaires, j'éteignis le feu et nous reprenions la route. J'espérais vraiment au fond de moi-même qu'ils n'aient rien vu.

Les deux compères prirent une pause quelques heures plus tard avant d'être convoqués en réunion. Leurs hologrammes apparurent dans une sombre salle, il y avait une immense statue au milieu. Tous les membres étaient là ainsi que Pain. Depuis le temps, il ne s'était jamais douté que son amie m'avait aidée à fuir. Il lui faisait trop confiance pour qu'elle le poignarde comme ça dans le dos. Il regardait chaque membre avant de parler :

\- Bien, tous le monde est là. J'ai de nouvelles missions à vous attribuer. Deidara et Tobi, il faudrait récupérer Ichibi à Suna. Itachi et Kisame, récupérer Yonbi. Quant à Hidan et Kakuzu, je vous laisse vous charger de Kyubi.

Ils acquiesçaient, ils allaient tous être occupés pendant un bout de temps. Mais il n'avait pas fini, il sortit une feuille de papier et la montrait aux membres :

\- Vous pourrez rajouter ça dans les shinobis que je recherche. Le premier qui la croise, n'hésitez pas à me le communiquer et à la capturer si vous y arrivez.

C'était une photo de moi qui avait été vieillit à peu près à l'âge que j'avais aujourd'hui. Tobi trépignait sur place, ne manquant pas de taquiner son coéquipier :

\- Oh ! Deidara-senpai, on dirait la jolie fille nue de la rivière ! Deidara-senpai était tout rouge quand il la vu.

Pain levait son regard sur le dit Deidara, alors là, s'il avait su qu'il touchait au but plus tôt, il n'aurait pas hésité à se déplacer de lui-même. Mais trop de temps s'était écoulé entre notre rencontre et maintenant :

\- Ou était-elle ?

\- À la frontière du pays du feu, elle y allait je pense.

\- Hidan et Kakuzu, si vous la voyez, prévenez-moi immédiatement.

Hidan regardait son chef, il se demandait bien pourquoi un homme comme lui s'intéressait à moi. De plus, ils n'avaient d'informations complémentaires sur moi à part ma photo. Jamais il ne leurs avait dit que j'étais porteuse du sharingan. Il avait peur qu'Itachi ne m'exécute comme il l'avait fait avec son clan :

\- Pourquoi cette nukenin vous intéresse tant ?

\- C'est personnel, retrouvez-là et ne vous préoccupez pas du reste.

Personne ne rajoutait quoique ce soit et ils disparurent tous de la salle, allant accomplir leurs missions attribuées.


	3. Chapitre 3: Ma petite poupée

Nous arrivions quelques heures plus tard au pays du feu, la route avait été longue et stressante. J'avais espérée ne pas tombée sur ces hommes, j'en avais marre de courir pour fuir. J'espérais vraiment un jour de pouvoir enfin poser une fois pour toutes mes affaires et m'arrêter. Mais je savais que ça n'était pas possible, le destin était souvent contre moi et il fallait que je sache le contrer comme je pouvais.

Nous étions arrivées vers un petit hameau près du village de Konoha, au moins ici on nous poserait pas de question. Il nous était impossible d'aller dans un grand village, car non seulement c'était étroitement surveillé mais en plus sans papier, c'était un peu risqué. Nous arrivions vers une auberge, on allait enfin pouvoir s'arrêter pour manger et boire avant de reprendre notre chemin. Je retirais mon lourd sac et le posais près de moi, Ruka en fit de même et s'assit.

Une femme vint vers nous et prit notre commande avant de repartir aussitôt. Je pouvais enfin souffler un peu mais je savais au fond de moi que nous n'allions pas être tranquilles très longtemps. Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'avais cette sensation désagréable dans les tripes. Et généralement, il fallait faire confiance à son sixième sens. Ruka posa son regard sur moi, elle savait combien Pain m'avait traumatisé. Bien qu'il n'avait pas été mauvais avec moi, il m'avait quand même enfermée et ça faisait sept longues années qu'il me poursuivait sans relâche.

Et pourtant, il y a quatre ans, on avait cru que c'était la bonne cette fois-ci. Nous étions en escale dans le pays de l'eau. On s'était arrêté comme aujourd'hui dans un petit hameau. Sauf qu'à la différence d'aujourd'hui, on n'avait pas d'argent. On avait commencée à voler un peu de nourriture sur un étale, jusqu'à ce que le vendeur nous voie. Sauf que lui, il ne s'était pas mit à crier au vol comme la plupart. Il était arrivé par derrière nous et m'avait attrapé fermement par le poignet. Ruka avait essayée de me tirer mais l'homme avait prit un kunai et l'avait ouverte au visage. Elle en gardait une cicatrice sur ses lèvres aujourd'hui.

Une femme nous avait vu de loin, elle avait mal au cœur pour nous et avait payée le vendeur. Il avait accepté et elle nous avait emmenées avec elle pour soigner Ruka. On s'était dit, c'est bon, après ça on va repartir tranquillement. La femme nous avait donnée un peu d'argent et de nourriture avant de nous laisser partir. Tout allait bien jusque là, mais en arrivant vers la sortie, l'homme à qui on avait volé sur son étalage nous attendait. Il avait le bingo book dans sa main :

\- Je sais qui vous êtes maintenant, vous allez gentiment me suivre et je vais empocher la récompense.

On n'avait pas réfléchies ce jour-là, je me souviens qu'on s'était mise à courir le plus vite qu'on avait pu. Il était impensable pour nous de se faire prendre maintenant. Après je ne sais pas s'il avait prévenu les autorités mais on était déjà très loin de là et plus jamais on y avait remit les pieds. C'était ça qu'on essayait d'éviter à tout prix, surtout aujourd'hui.

Je fus sortie de mes pensés, la femme était revenue avec notre commande. Nous la payons de suite et elle repartie voir d'autres clients. Ruka mangeait très vite au contraire de moi qui savourais car je n'avais pas encore mangée de la journée. Elle se levait en disant qu'elle allait fumer une cigarette avant de reprendre la route. Je la laissais faire, moi, je fumerais plus tard, ce n'était pas l'urgence. Je continuais de manger mes dangos.

Elle passait la porte de l'auberge et sortit une cigarette avant de l'allumer. On était bien ici pensait-elle, c'était juste dommage que l'on fuyait encore. Elle s'assit sur le petit banc en bois qui était juste devant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde ici et c'était tant mieux. Elle continuait de tirer sur sa cigarette jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende deux hommes venir près de l'auberge. Elle levait son regard et les regardait. C'était un binôme avec les mêmes manteaux que je lui avais décrit. Pas le temps de les détailler, il fallait partir et vite.

Elle jetait sa cigarette et rentrait vite fait dans l'auberge.

Hidan et Kakuzu étaient là, à quelques mètres de nous. Ils ne pensaient vraiment pas tomber juste. Les seules informations qu'ils avaient c'est qu'on était à la frontière du pays du feu et rien d'autre. Mais ils avaient pensés comme nous, vu notre situation, ils savaient que nous n'irions pas jusqu'à Konoha. Oh ! Ils en avaient croisés des auberges ou ils avaient montrés ma photo mais rien de bien concluant. Ils espéraient que cette fois-ci était la bonne.

Ils passèrent la porte, ils regardaient un peu la salle, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Ruka avait eue à peine le temps de me prévenir, j'ai juste eue le temps de mettre mon capuchon sur la tête avant qu'ils n'entrent. Ils se mirent au bar, dos à nous. Nous nous relevions doucement et reprenions nos affaires. Ils avaient commandés une coupelle de saké chacun. La jeune femme ne disait rien, ils étaient bien connus dans les parages mais les gens comme eux n'osaient rien dire sous peine de représailles.

Nous passions juste derrière eux, celui qui était masqué sortit une feuille et la mit sous le nez de la femme. On pressait le pas pour sortir de là. Il lui demandait si elle ne m'avait pas vu par hasard en alignant quelques billets pour la faire décider :

\- Elle vient tout juste de partir.

L'homme tourna de nouveau son regard dans la salle, et merde se disait-il. Nous étions justes à quelques mètres et ils avaient loupés ça. Ils sortirent vite fait de là et nous virent courir plus loin. Cette fois-ci, au fond de moi, je savais qu'on ne fuirait pas aussi facilement qu'il y a quatre ans. Ils n'étaient pas de simples shinobis de bas étalages, eux, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils se mirent à notre poursuite, je crois qu'à ce moment-là j'eue vraiment très très peur. Peur de me faire attraper, peur qu'on m'enlève ma liberté.

Ils couraient très vite eux, le plus jeune nous dépassait et se mit devant nous. Impossible de faire demi-tour, l'autre nous bloquait le passage. On se mettait dos à dos toutes les deux pour les avoir en visuel :

\- C'est fini petite, rends-toi sans faire d'histoire.

\- Pas question que je retourne là-bas !

J'activais mes sharingans, il se mit à rire, intéressant se disait-il, il comprenait mieux les motivations de son chef. Sûrement que j'allais être un futur membre dans leur organisation. Mais il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile de m'attraper. De toute façon, ce n'était pas lui qui allait le faire. Ils avaient déjà tout prévu et ça allait causer notre perte. Le plus jeune commençait à se jeter sur Ruka avec sa faux, ce qui nous fit bouger en cassant notre visuel avec eux.

On essayait d'éviter les assauts du faucheur pendant que l'autre avait déjà mit son plan en place. Ses bras sortirent de terre et s'enroulaient autour de Ruka, lui empêchant ainsi tout mouvement. Je voulais la dégager de là mais l'autre m'attaquait encore. Il était rapide et même avec mes sharingans, j'avais beaucoup de mal à le suivre. On va dire en même temps que je n'ai jamais su comment les utiliser correctement. Personne n'avait pu m'apprendre et je n'avais jamais exploitée leurs pouvoirs.

Je lui fis une profonde entaille dans le torse avec mon katana. Ruka se débattait encore, elle savait bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement. Privée de ses bras, elle ne pouvait même pas composer de signe pour se défendre :

\- Va t'en Mana ; hurlait-elle.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas là !

\- C'est toi qu'ils veulent ! Alors va-t'en !

Je la regardais encore, ça me brisait le cœur de faire ça, jamais je ne l'aurais abandonnée. Mais devant l'urgence de la situation, elle préférait que je la laisse et puis, elle avait raison. C'est moi qu'ils cherchaient, pas elle. Pain s'en fichait d'elle, c'était moi qu'il voulait. Mais à peine voulais-je fuir qu'on me plaquait une main contre mes yeux. Un bras passait autour de ma taille dans mon dos et un calme plat s'en suivait. Je sentais un souffle chaud près de mon oreille ainsi qu'une phrase très mielleuse être murmurée à mon oreille :

\- Bonjour Mana, tu m'as manqué.

\- Pein ...

Je perdis connaissance instantanément, je lâchais mon katana qui tombait lourdement au sol. Il posait un regard sur ses hommes, puis, sur Ruka. Elle se débattait encore pour s'enlever de là mais ça restait vraiment impossible. Il ordonnait qu'on l'enferme au repaire et qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il ferait d'elle plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait profiter de nos retrouvailles. Ruka perdit connaissance à son tour et le plus vieux la mit sur son épaule avant de disparaitre.

Pain en fit de même pour nous deux, maintenant, j'étais perdue à jamais.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux bien plus tard, j'étais allongée dans un lit. La nuit était tombée et il n'y avait personne. Je me redressais, j'étais dans la même qu'il m'avait attribuée sept ans plus tôt. Ma tête tournait encore un peu mais ça irait, je m'en remettrais. Je me levais du lit, mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, je savais qu'il avait scellé toutes les potentielles issues de secours. Je passais devant un miroir et m'arrêtais nette, il m'avait changé. Je ne portais plus mes habits noirs mais à la place, j'avais une robe blanche assez longue.

Je me demandais bien pourquoi il avait fait ça ? J'avais peur de comprendre les pensés de son esprit complexe. Il apparut derrière moi, je le vis dans le reflet du miroir, je me retournais. Il me regardait avec un regard flamboyant. J'aurais bien voulus reculer à ce moment-là mais c'était impossible. Il s'approchait encore de moi jusqu'à que son corps soit collé au mien. Je sentais son souffle près de mon oreille, je voulais tellement qu'il me lâche :

\- Pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai cessé de réfléchir pourquoi je te voulais. Au début, je voulais me persuader que ce n'était seulement que pour faire de toi mon élève. Mais plus les années ont passées et plus j'en voulais encore plus. Tu étais devenue mon obsession, je n'en dormais même plus la nuit.

\- Vous êtes fous, jamais je ne vous servirais de jouet pour le sexe ou autre.

Il poussa un petit rire, si seulement je savais à quel point il était emprisonné dans sa machine. Vu son vrai état, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir une femme auprès de lui. Mais même s'il ne pouvait en avoir, il pouvait ressentir les choses par ses pantins. Et pour une femme telle que moi, il s'amusait à utiliser le meilleur. Si j'avais su que c'était un cadavre qui me parlait, je crois que j'aurais perdue très vite connaissance. Je sentais qu'il passait sa main dans le creux de mes reins.

Non, je ne voulais pas, pas comme ça, pas avec lui. Je le poussais violement et réussis à me dégager de son étreinte. Je me reculais de lui et il me regardait encore avec beaucoup d'intensité dans les yeux. Il me faisait peur, il était vraiment effrayant :

\- Je te garderais enfermée ici jusqu'à ce que tu te plie à moi. Crois-moi, je te conseil de coopérer pour ton bien.

\- Jamais ! Pas avec vous !

\- On verra bien, sache qu'avec moi, tu ne feras pas long feu. Tu te jetteras dans mes bras pour que j'arrête.

Il fit un sourire assez cruel, je savais au fond de moi qu'il avait raison mais non, je ne céderais pas. Il posait encore son regard sur moi, cette robe m'allait vraiment très bien se disait-il. Elle mettait bien en valeur mes formes et c'est ce qu'il voulait. Oui, son vœu le plus cher s'était exaucé, maintenant, il allait en profiter.


	4. Chapitre 4: Tu m'appartiens

J'étais censé avoir une belle vie, c'était ce qu'on m'avait affirmé quand j'étais bien plus jeune. J'aurais dû grandir normalement, devenir shinobi comme le voulait la vie et avoir au moins une famille. Je ne sais plus exactement qui m'avait dit ça mais en ce moment même, je la maudissais. Je l'ai maudite dans chaque coup de rein que j'ai reçus, dans chaque baiser qu'il me volait. On nous disait de croire en les vieux, ils étaient l'incarnation de la sagesse et de la vérité. Mais là, personne ne viendrait le retirer de dessus de moi.

Je sentais ses mains autour de mes poignets pour m'empêcher de le frapper, même si c'était un corps manipulé, il suffisait juste de retirer ses barres et c'était fini. Ma robe était remontée jusqu'au milieu de mon ventre et lui, il continuait de me mettre des coups de reins de plus en plus forts. J'avais criée quand il avait forcé sur ma virginité et là, je criais parce qu'il allait brutalement avec moi. J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet entre ses mains.

J'étais vraiment dégoûtée, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il plaquait ses lèvres contre les miennes pour me faire taire. Il ne voulait pas que Konan rapplique alors qu'il était en plein ébats avec l'objet de ses obsessions depuis tant d'années. Malgré nos quinze ans de différences, il avait réalisé l'acte qu'il avait désiré depuis des années. Il continuait ses derniers coups de reins avant de jouir, enfin, ce corps ne pouvait sûrement plus rien donner depuis bien longtemps mais son possesseur était arrivé à bout.

J'étais à moitié dans le brouillard, j'avais atteint l'orgasme malgré moi. Je me dégoûtais moi-même pour avoir ressentie du plaisir avec un être comme lui. Il posait son regard sur moi, je détournais le miens, honteuse. Il lâchait mes poignets et passait doucement sa main sur mon visage. Il la passait sur ma gorge et la descendait sur ma poitrine avant d'afficher un sourire de satisfaction. Il aurait voulu le faire de lui-même, avec son propre corps mais rien que ça le satisfaisait. Il se disait que maintenant qu'il m'avait prise, il pourrait recommencer et qui sait, accepterais-je ses assauts ?

Mais non, dans ma tête tout se chamboulait. Il m'avait rendue encore plus haineuse envers lui, je le haïssais. Il m'avait prit la seule chose qu'il me restait. Tout mon corps tremblait inconsciemment, il n'avait jamais reçu ce genre de traitement aussi brutal soit-il. Il m'embrassait encore une fois avant de se retirer de moi. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se déshabiller, il avait juste baissé son pantalon car il savait que je me serrais trop débattue. Il avait voulu me prendre rapidement et ça, c'était fait, à son plus grand bonheur.

Il le remontait avant de passer une main sur mon ventre, je tremblais encore. Il aurait tellement voulu que ça se réalise mais il savait que pour le moment, c'était impossible :

\- J'espère que tu as compris que tu ne pouvais pas me fuir ; dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Vas au diable ! ; crachais-je.

Il se mit à rire et se relevait du lit, mon premier réflexe fut de cacher mon corps bien qu'il l'avait vu de près. Il s'étirait et tournait encore son regard sur moi :

\- Maintenant, tu vas dormir.

Je m'effondrais sans comprendre, oui, maintenant je savais à quel point il était puissant et je pense que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

Quelques jours passèrent depuis, j'étais toujours dans cette chambre, repliée sur moi-même. Voilà des jours que je suis enfermée, je voulais tellement sortir d'ici mais il m'en empêchait. Konan savait qu'il m'avait ramené ici mais elle non plu n'avait le droit de venir. Pain m'évitait tout contact avec qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas me donner une seconde chance de le fuir, il s'était donné trop de mal pour me retrouver.

C'était purement égoïste de sa part, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien faire de concret avec moi, il me gardait comme un objet précieux dans un coffre. Il voulait que je me plie à lui et il savait qu'à force de tout m'enlever, je finirais bien par le faire. Pourtant, il s'occupait bien de moi, il me nourrissait tous les jours, il m'offrait de belles tenues, enfin, toutes sortes de cadeaux qu'une femme ne refuserait pas en temps normal. Mais moi, je n'en voulais pas, je le détestais de tout mon être.

Mais son secret si jalousement gardé allait vite être découvert. Un des hommes de son entourage n'était pas dupe, si Pain me voulait absolument, c'était pour satisfaire ses caprices. Mais aussi bien plus, soigner son cœur qui n'avait jamais eu d'amour. Oui, Pain avait des peines que seule une femme pouvait apaiser même si elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais lui, il était plus que fou amoureux, il était obséder. Même si je le repoussais, il continuerait encore et encore.

En ce moment, il était dans une petite salle, assit dans un fauteuil. Il n'était pas seul, il y avait Konan et cet homme masqué, Tobi. Mais qui aurait cru que cet abruti notoire n'en n'était pas un ? Oui, c'était lui qui avait poussé Pain à faire l'Akatsuki et il le suivait depuis le début. Ils parlaient de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur avec les autres pays. En ce moment, il fallait qu'ils fassent très attention car l'organisation fait trop parler d'elle ces derniers temps.

Avec la chasse aux Biju, c'était sûr, ils ne passaient pas inaperçus. Puis, l'homme passait à un autre sujet qui le préoccupait. Il demandait à Konan de les laisser seuls. Elle ne discutait pas et sortit de la pièce, après que la porte se soit refermée, Tobi posa son regard sur Pain, sharingan activé :

\- J'espère que la fille que tu gardes ne t'éloigne pas de tes objectifs, hm ?

\- C'était si évident que ça ?

\- Pour moi, oui, les autres pensent juste que c'était une personne gênante. Mais dis-moi Pain, qu'a-t-elle celle-ci pour que tu la gardes enfermée ?

Il ne voulait rien lui dire, s'il venait à savoir que j'étais une porteuse du sharingan, il ferait tout pour mettre la main sur moi. Après tout, selon lui, j'étais la seule femme qui restait en vie de ce clan. Non, il ne voulait pas que les derniers Uchiwa sachent qu'ils n'étaient pas si seuls qu'ils le pensaient. Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau et c'était tout vu :

\- Juste mon cœur qui a voulu de la compagnie. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un criminel que je ne ressens pas de besoin. Et cette fille, elle est à moi. Le premier qui l'approchera, je le tuerais.

\- Hm… Et bien, j'espère pour toi que celui-ci ne te dépasse pas.

\- Je suis un Dieu, aucun humain ne pourrait me surpasser.

\- Franchement, je l'espère vraiment pour toi.

Il se relevait lui aussi, il savait très bien que Pain cachait des choses. Non, le Dieu ne pouvait pas avoir de vie privée qui ne lui échappe. Il ne voulait pas qu'il compromette tous leurs plans à cause d'une chose futile telle qu'une femme. Les femmes étaient faibles et rendaient faibles, voilà pourquoi il s'en tenait éloigné. Il était obligé d'accepter Konan dans l'Akatsuki à cause de Nagato, mais s'il n'avait pas été son ami, il l'aurait tuée depuis longtemps.

Mais il n'en resterait pas là, il saurait pourquoi il me gardait aussi jalousement. Et si je le détournais trop de ses objectifs, l'homme masqué n'hésiterait pas à me tuer même si ça devait encore une fois briser le cœur de Nagato. Les plans étaient bien plus importants. Sur ce, il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Pain se relevait et sortit de la salle, il ne faisait pas confiance à l'homme cette fois-ci. Il allait veiller qu'il n'approche pas trop près ses appartements

Il marchait calmement dans les couloirs pour se retrouver devant ma porte. Il annulait son sceau sur la porte et l'ouvrit. J'étais allongée dans le lit, je dormais. Il refermait doucement la porte et s'approchait du lit à pas de loup. Il retirait son manteau et vint se glisser près de moi, dans mon dos. Il remontait un peu les couvertures sur moi avant de passer son bras autour de ma taille et me serrer plus contre lui. Il collait son nez dans mes cheveux et ne faisait aucun bruit.

Oui, c'était bel et bien moi qu'il voulait, il l'avait toujours su depuis notre première rencontre. Lui qui n'aimait pas les femmes était tombé amoureux d'une Uchiwa. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé mais ça avait été comme un choc puissant qui s'était déclenché dans son cœur. Oh ! Il savait bien qu'il était largement plus âgé que moi mais il s'en fichait. L'amour n'avait pas d'âge se disait-il. Même s'il aurait réussit à me garder à l'époque, il se serait abstenu de me toucher. J'étais bien trop jeune se disait-il, il aurait attendu mes dix-huit ans au moins.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment j'avais réussie à m'enfuir et au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas le savoir car il savait qu'il serait déçu de la vérité. C'était une chose qui sentait dans son cœur. Il était bien là, il aurait voulu y être avec son propre corps mais non. Au moins, il pouvait déjà ressentir quelque chose et c'était déjà pas mal. Il me sentit bouger un peu, il enlevait son bras. Dans mon inconscience je me tournais et me collais contre son torse.

Il se mit à sourire, même si c'était inconsciemment, il était heureux de me voir coller comme ça à lui. Il passait encore son bras autour de ma taille et posait son menton sur ma tête. Il pensait que c'était le bon moment pour se reposer un peu. Il relâchait son emprise sur le corps de Pain, celui-ci fermait les yeux et restait collé à moi.

Nagato ouvrit les yeux, il économisait un peu de chakra, il en avait besoin. Son nez saignait un peu mais ce n'était pas très grave. Il essuyait le sang d'un revers de main, puis, il soupira. Il se sentait vraiment seul malgré la présence de Konan. Il me voulait près de lui et pourtant, il n'était pas si loin de là ou j'étais. Mais il ne voulait pas se montrer, il avait peur que je le fuis. Déjà qu'avec Pain c'était le cas, alors avec lui…

Konan entrait dans la salle et posait son regard sur son ami, oui, elle savait à quel point Nagato était triste. Mais elle aurait voulu qu'il abandonne mes recherches. À quoi bon aimer une femme si celle-ci ne l'aimait pas en retour ? Ça ne lui ferait que plus de mal mais non, il était vraiment trop obstiné :

\- Nagato, tu aurais dû la laisser en liberté. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien elle souffre autant que toi.

\- Non, elle restera près de moi. Quand elle est là, je me sens mieux.

\- Elle te rend faible, tu appelles ça mieux ?

Il posa un regard lourd sur son amie, il pouvait tout accepter mais pas ça. Ce n'était pas à elle ni à qui que ce soit de poser un jugement sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait faire la part des choses, n'avait-il pas dirigé correctement l'Akatsuki en même temps que ses recherches ? Si. Et franchement, personne n'aurait pu faire mieux que lui :

\- Konan, je pensais que tu me connaissais bien à force.

\- Je te connais bien mais tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu n'es pas le cœur brisé une fois de plus.

\- Ce qui touche mon cœur ne regarde que moi.

Personne ne pouvait toucher à ses sentiments et ses convictions. Il était le seul maitre à bord et jamais au grand jamais, il ne céderait la barre à qui que ce soit. Il était persuadé au fond de lui que je l'aimerais bien un jour. Et ce jour-là, il pourrait sûrement se montrer en plein jour pour que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il ressentait réellement.


	5. Chapitre 5: Coïncidence?

Il était dans une pièce assez sombre, c'était vraiment très calme. Il savait pourquoi il était là, il avait été appelé par quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien. Il était exposé à la lumière pendant que l'autre homme était caché dans l'ombre, assit dans un fauteuil confortable. Tobi regardait encore l'homme, il lui laissait le temps de remettre les choses en place. Après tout, il avait été ramené du pays des morts et il fallait qu'il se réadapte à sa nouvelle vie.

Madara était pensif, il était revenu, certes, mais il se sentait encore triste. Il pensait que quand le jour de sa mort était venu, voir son aimée l'attendre. Mais non, elle n'avait pas été là et il s'était retrouvé seul. Il soupirait en regardant un vieux parchemin qu'il avait gardé, un portrait de son amour. Il posa son regard sur son subordonné, pas le même qu'il avait il y a quelques secondes :

\- Ou en sommes-nous ?

\- Nous avons capturé la plupart des Biju mais il y en reste en liberté. Ils sont plus difficiles d'accès.

\- Il ne faut plus attendre, les plans ne le permettent pas.

Il se levait et sortit de l'ombre, il était revenu à ses jeunes années, à son apogée. Mais pas de la façon dont il l'aurait voulu malheureusement, il avait hâte de se régénérer entièrement, sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Être vivant comme avant, voilà ce qu'il désirait ardemment, il se sentirait mieux comme ça. Il posait le parchemin sur une table et attrapait un chandail pour se couvrir. Puis, il sortit de la pièce pour aller faire un tour, histoire de s'aérer l'esprit.

Tobi posait son regard sur ce qu'il avait laissé sur cette table. Il était curieux de savoir ce que Madara regardait avec autant de nostalgie. Il s'en approchait et le prit dans ses mains, son regard s'écarquillait. Cette femme, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à moi. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, les yeux améthystes, la peau si pâle. Il pensait que c'était là une belle coïncidence. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas pour ça que Pain s'intéressait à moi. Mais il chassait cette idée, c'était impossible.

L'homme sourit derrière son masque, c'était bon pour ses affaires ça. Si Madara venait à se retourner contre lui, il saurait quoi mettre entre eux deux pour garder la distance. Même s'il savait que nous n'étions pas les deux mêmes femmes, la ressemblance troublante l'aiderait beaucoup. Mais maintenant, il allait voir ce que Pain avait fait de moi car s'il m'avait tué, ses plans tomberaient à l'eau et il n'aurait plus de moyen de faire chanter son mentor.

Il reposait le parchemin et sortit de la pièce, maintenant, les choses se dessinaient de mieux en mieux dans sa tête.

J'étais encore enfermée dans cette chambre, voilà qu'un mois était encore passé. Ça me parut encore une belle éternité tellement que c'était long d'être ici. Il venait chaque soir pour partager mon lit et parfois faire l'amour. Au fur et à mesure, je cessais de résister, j'avais perdue tout espoir de me sortir d'ici. Il savait qu'il allait réussir à atteindre son but, il s'y sentait si proche. La nuit arrivait assez vite et les sombres nuages d'Ame n'aidaient en rien à garder une quelconque luminosité.

Je me levais du lit et allais devant la fenêtre, je regardais la pluie tomber et éclabousser par moment les carreaux. Les tours sombrent se dressaient devant moi comme un tapis noir. Vu que j'étais dans la plus haute des tours, je pouvais les voir entièrement. Il y avait quelques lumières d'allumées mais ça restait sombre quand même. Je pouvais apercevoir dans une tour pas loin une famille heureuse. Ça me faisait mal au cœur, je n'ai pas pu connaitre ça.

Je pouvais sentir quelques larmes couler le long de mes joues, j'étais tellement dégoûtée de ne pas être heureuse. Enfin, je me demandais s'ils l'étaient mais à cette heure, bien plus que moi c'était sûr. J'entendis le verrou de la porte puis, elle s'ouvrit, je ne me retournais pas pour autant. Des pas avançaient de ma direction, je frissonnais, je pouvais sentir son puissant chakra. J'avais l'impression qu'il me léchait le corps tant que c'était intense.

Il arrivait dans mon dos et posait ses mains sur mes hanches. Il avait une poigne très ferme mais sans être douloureuse. Il mit son nez dans mes cheveux en fermant les yeux. Il restait silencieux et moi de même. Il levait une de ses mains et écartait les cheveux dans mon cou pour y déposer un baiser doux et chaud. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner, aucune femme n'aurait résisté à ça. C'était sa façon à lui de me dresser doucement et d'évacuer ses frustrations de la journée.

Il continuait son manège et sa main libre, il la passait sous mon haut pour toucher ma peau du bout des doigts. Je n'arrêtais pas de frissonner, il le sentait, ses efforts portaient ses fruits. Il se disait que je commençais enfin à ressentir du plaisir à ce qu'il me donnait. Il se mit à sourire contre ma peau et me murmurait :

\- Ce soir, tu viens diner près de moi. Tu as été très gentille, je te laisse sortir un peu mais à mes conditions. D'accord mon petit ange ?

\- Oui ; murmurais-je.

Il sourit encore et embrassait une dernière fois mon cou avant de me lâcher. Je me retournais lentement vers lui, il sortit un foulard de sa poche et le passait autour de mes yeux. Au départ, j'eue quelques réticences à ce qu'il me fasse ça. Mais il me rassurait en disant que je n'avais rien à craindre, puis, il me prit doucement la main et me guidait pour sortir de la chambre. Ce soir, nous étions seuls dans la tour, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Il n'y aurait pas Konan, certes, mais il serait là lui, le vrai Pain. Il avait jugé que c'était le bon moment.

Il m'emmenait doucement vers une autre pièce, je ne voyais toujours rien de plus, depuis que j'étais ici, je ne pouvais pas me servir de mon sharingan. J'entendais une chaise se traîner sur le parquet et il me fit asseoir dessus. Puis, il ne parlait plus, je ne savais pas à quoi il jouait. J'entendis un autre bruit mais cette fois-ci à l'opposé de la table, c'était peut-être lui qui s'installait ? Mais j'en doutais, je sentais un autre chakra bien plus puissant encore. Mes mains se mirent à trembler devant une telle puissance, je n'avais jamais ressentis ça.

Nagato venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec un simple fauteuil, beaucoup moins imposant que celui qu'il avait habituellement. Il roulait jusqu'à la table et s'installait puis, il posait son regard sur moi. Il restait silencieux, il savourait ce moment qu'il avait tant attendu depuis toutes ces années. Il prenait son temps, ne pas se précipiter :

\- Bonjour Mana ; dit-il simplement.

Ce n'était la même voix que Pain, nous n'étions pas que tous les deux pensais-je. Je relevais ma tête en direction de cette nouvelle voix :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Enlève ton bandeau et discutons.

Je portais mes mains à mon visage et agrippais le tissu pour le retirer de mes yeux. J'étais dans une pièce, une espèce de salle à manger. Elle était plongée pratiquement dans le noir, seules deux bougies étaient allumées sur la table. Le couvert était déjà mit, tout avait été prévu. Je posais mon regard à l'autre bout de la table, je ne voyais pas mon interlocuteur. Pain n'était plus dans la pièce, je me demandais bien ce que tout ça voulait dire, il se mit à sourire :

\- Ou est Pain ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Calme-toi s'il te plait, je ne voudrais pas que notre premier diner en tête à tête soit gâché.

\- Notre premier dîner ?

Il ne dit rien et m'invitait à manger pendant que c'était encore chaud. Il voulait en profiter un peu avant de tout me balancer. Je m'exécutais et commençais à me servir. Je ne pus voir que ses mains sortir de l'ombre pour prendre un peu de nourriture. Je me demandais vraiment qui il était. Le repas se déroulait dans le calme le plus complet, il ne me lâchait pas du regard, il était tellement pressé mais il devait patienter encore un peu.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, je posais mon bol vide sur la table. Je n'avais vraiment plus faim bien que c'était très bon, comme à chaque fois. On dirait qu'on se donnait du mal pour que je mange bien et en sorte que je ne sois jamais écœurée par ce qu'on me donnait. Je regardais encore en direction de l'homme qui posait lui aussi son bol vide. Je l'entendis faire un petit rire de satisfaction :

\- Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais mangé aussi bien et en si bonne compagnie.

\- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes maintenant ?

Bien évidemment se disait-il, il pensait vraiment que c'était plus que l'heure de me le dire. Je l'entendis claquer des doigts et d'autres bougies s'allumaient dans la pièce, donnant plus de lumière. Je sursautais en voyant l'homme en face de moi, ce n'était vraiment pas Pain. Il était assit dans un fauteuil roulant. Il était vraiment très maigre, les cheveux rouges et les mêmes rinnegans que mon bourreau. Mais ce qui me choquait le plus, c'était toutes ces barres noires qu'il avait dans le dos, il devait extrêmement souffrir.

Il se mit à sourire, il était tellement heureux et proche de son but. Il tendit sa main dans ma direction :

\- Viens mon ange.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas comprit ? C'est moi Pain, l'homme que tu vois chaque jour n'est qu'un corps que je manipule car comme tu peux le voir, je ne peux pas venir te voir tout le temps. Alors maintenant, viens à moi.

Je n'eue pas le choix, je me relevais doucement et m'approchais lentement de lui. Il souriait de plus en plus, il allait pouvoir enfin toucher l'objet de ses désirs. Je tendis ma main en tremblant, il me la prit et me tirait à lui. Je tombais à califourchon sur ses genoux, il passait sa main sur mon visage. Puis, il la passait derrière ma nuque et rapprochait ma tête de lui pour m'embrasser. Je n'arrêtais pas de trembler, il passait son autre main sur ma taille et continuait. Il était aux anges, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Mais il fut vite interrompu, il avait sentit un autre chakra dans la tour. Il le connaissait bien celui-là, il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il était là à une heure pareille. Il me baisait la joue :

\- Notre soirée va être écourtée et j'en suis bien triste. Nous nous reverrons très vite.

Il me lâchait et me dit de sortir de la pièce. Je le fis, le corps qu'il manipulait était à coté de la porte. Il me ramenait jusqu'à ma chambre.

Tobi apparut devant Nagato qui était encore dans la pièce. Le masqué posait son regard sur lui, il savait bien qu'il le dérangeait mais dans le fond, il s'en fichait bien. Il était venu chercher ses réponses auprès de l'intéressé lui-même. Il prit une chaise et s'assit sous le regard fatigué du dieu. Puis, il engageait la fameuse question :

\- Qu'as-tu fais de cette fille ? Tu la gardes encore ?

\- Mais en quoi ça te regarde ? Tu es venu juste pour ça ?

\- Oui, il semblerait qu'elle m'intéresse tout compte fait.

\- N'y pense même pas, de plus, tu viens me déranger à une heure pareille. Reviens donc plus tard, moi, je dois me reposer.

\- Fais très attention Nagato, je pourrais perdre patience un jour.

Sur ce, il disparut très rapidement, il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il allait devoir se méfier de lui. Il espérait qu'il n'est pas découvert mon petit secret. Il ne me céderait pas à cet Uchiwa qui se croit de plus en plus tout permis. Il soupirait encore et quittait la salle pour enfin aller se reposer, heureux.


	6. Chapter 6: Je crois que je t'aime

Quelques jours passèrent encore depuis ça et un matin, Pain vint me réveiller. Il se penchait sur moi pendant que je dormais pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Je gémissais dans mon sommeil, il passait sa main sur mon visage, il aimait bien ça. Depuis l'intervention d'Obito, il avait demandé à ce que plus personne ne vienne au dernier étage, là ou j'étais actuellement. Même Konan ne pouvait plus y monter, il voulait éviter tout contact avec moi.

Il retirait la couverture qui me couvrait et me prit dans ses bras. J'ouvris les yeux et le regardais, il me fit un tendre sourire avant de se pencher sur moi pour m'embrasser. Plus les jours passaient ici et plus je commençais à m'y habituer. Je me disais que ma condition n'était pas si mal bien que j'étais souvent plus enfermée qu'autre chose. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et nous sortions de la chambre. Il m'emmenait jusqu'à la pièce ou j'avais vu le véritable Pain, je déjeunais ici maintenant.

Il me posait au sol, le déjeuner était déjà prêt comme tous les matins. Toujours pour deux personnes, lui et moi. Je m'assis et attendis un peu avant de voir Nagato passer la porte. A chaque fois que je le voyais, il avait toujours ce sourire aux lèvres. Il s'installait en bout de table, près de moi, il passait sa main sur mon visage. Il me faisait encore un peu peur mais je m'y faisais à force, il n'était pas méchant avec moi. Ce n'était pas son intention et je le savais de plus en plus. Donc, je ne fuyais plus.

Il sourit encore, il était heureux que je me plie enfin à lui. Il se disait que j'avais sûrement comprit que de le fuir était vain. Il enlevait sa main et nous déjeunions en silence comme tous les matins depuis que je venais. Il n'y avait rien à dire en faite, c'était mieux ainsi je pense. Mais il restait sur ses gardes quand même, il avait toujours un corps qui veillait aux alentours. Ne jamais se relâcher et il le savait mieux que quiconque que ce serait une belle erreur de le faire.

Puis, il posait son regard sur moi, enfin, il avait un petit regard baladeur sur la poitrine devant lui. Mais il se disait en lui-même qu'il rêvait. Mais une idée lui venait en tête et je ne pourrais jamais la refuser celle-là :

\- Vu que tu as été sage, je veux bien que tu sortes mais accompagnée.

\- D'accord ; dis-je.

Il sourit, déjà une chose de faite. S'il commençait à faire ça, je serais bien obligée un jour de me jeter dans ses bras. Enfin, c'était déjà à moitié fait. Je crois que je commençais à éprouver des sentiments pour cet homme. Bien qu'il m'avait enfermée pendant des semaines et violée, il s'occupait bien de moi, limite il me traitait comme une princesse. En faite, c'est moi qui avais fait fausse route depuis le début. Je ne sais pas si c'était de la pure folie de penser ça mais j'y pensais vraiment. Mais il fallait mettre les choses à plat et maintenant :

\- Nagato…

\- Hm ?

Il se mit à sourire, c'était rare que je m'adressais à lui et surtout de moi-même :

\- Je me rends compte que j'ai fais une erreur en te fuyant. Je veux bien rester et t'aimer…

\- Mais il y a un « mais » n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je veux juste que tu libères Ruka. Si tu fais ça et que tu m'assures qu'elle n'a rien, alors je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de son sort ? Elle n'est rien pour toi.

\- Je t'en supplie, laisse-là partir. C'est la seule personne pour qui je m'inquiète en dehors de ces murs.

Il ne dit rien, ça l'embêtait de relâcher cette fille mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il perdrait des points et une chance non négligeable d'être avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il m'avait cherché pendant des années et avait eu du mal à arriver à un tel résultat, il ne fallait pas tout gâcher maintenant. Mais Ruka en savait de trop sur l'organisation, elle allait devoir passer entre ses mains pour un lavage de cerveau intégral. Et puis, il pourrait la relâcher ensuite sans craindre quoi que ce soit même si d'autres vinrent fouiller sa mémoire derrière.

Il accepta sans pour autant me dire ce qu'il avait derrière la tête mais ça me convenait. Après le déjeuner, je me levais mais il me tirait à lui. Il me regardait dans les yeux, je savais ce qu'il voulait. Je me baissais sur lui et l'embrassais. Il sourit et y répondit, il me serrait contre lui. Il était bien malgré sa fatigue et les douleurs qu'il ressentait. Mais ma présence lui faisait oublier ça, il voulait tellement que je reste pour toujours, que je sois sage. Si je restais déjà comme ça, il s'inquièterait moins de savoir si j'étais encore là et se concentrerait plus sur les projets de l'Akatsuki.

Obito n'avait pas tort dans un sens, ma présence ici le détournait un peu de ses objectifs. Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Les femmes rendaient faible et il le savait mais il y résistait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Les autres hommes pouvaient aimer alors pourquoi pas lui ? Mais il était un dieu alors il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Je l'embrassais encore, il passait sa main dans mes cheveux :

\- Si tu continues, je ne pourrais pas me retenir ; dit-il.

\- Parce que tu peux ressentir quelque chose sous la ceinture ?

\- Je peux marcher mais avec tout le poids de mes barres, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. De plus, mes jambes sont brulées. Bref, oui, je peux sentir quelque chose.

Il prit ma main et me prouvait que oui, il pouvait sentir les choses. Je sursautais quand je sentais son érection imposante. Il soupirait de plaisir quand il sentit ma main dessus même si le tissu du pantalon le gênait à ce moment même. Mais à cause de ce simple geste, il n'arrêterait pas là. Il me tirait plus contre lui et passait ses lèvres dans mon cou, je frissonnais. Il passait une main sous mon yukata pour aller entre mes jambes. Je sursautais de surprise et commençais à gémir :

\- Non Nagato, pas ici…

\- Chut, laisse toi aller, je te veux depuis trop longtemps pour que tu refuses maintenant.

Il continuait encore, je gémissais encore plus, il avait un moyen de me prendre sans quitter son fauteuil. Et il le ferait coûte que coûte, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça. Et il ne laisserait rien ni personne interrompre ce moment.

En ce même moment, Tobi avait mené deux ou trois recherches. Il voulait savoir quels liens il y avait entre moi et cette image sur le parchemin que Madara avait gardé avec lui. Plus il en saurait, mieux il saurait comment faire chanter son maître ainsi que d'autres personnes qui sait ? Il avait été jusqu'à Konoha en secret pour fouiller les archives ainsi qu'à Ame pour compléter ses recherches. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais il avait enfin tous les éléments qu'il voulait.

Il allait s'isoler dans un endroit connu de lui seul et commençait ses recherches plus en profondeur. A coté de lui, il y avait des feuilles blanches et de l'encre pour monter un peu son enquête sur papier. En bas de la feuille, il marquait mon nom, il ne savait pas que j'étais une Uchiwa. Quand Pain m'avait mise dans le bingo book, il n'avait pas mentionné mon hypothétique nom car il savait que d'autres s'intéresseraient de trop près à moi. De ses recherches, il savait déjà que je n'avais plus de famille mais il réussissait déjà à trouver le nom de mes parents sur mon extrait de naissance.

Il ne trouvait que le nom de jeune fille de ma mère : Sora. Il trouvait étonnant que mon père n'en ait pas sachant que c'était obligatoire. Ou alors on avait payé l'administration pour l'effacer. C'était courant à l'époque avant la prise de pouvoir de Pain. Maintenant, le dieu surveillait toutes les anomalies. Hanzô ne le faisait pas, il préférait protéger sa petite personne, le reste importait peu.

Il réussit à remonter jusqu'à mes grands-parents mais pas plus loin, il n'apprenait rien de plus. Tant qu'il n'avait pas ce foutu nom de famille, il ne saurait rien. Il vit aussi que ma grand-mère et mon oncle avait un cousin, le grand-père de Ruka. Pour lui, ils venaient du pays du feu, il avait leurs prénoms. Ça ne serait pas compliqué de regarder encore dans les archives pour voir si ces trois noms ne correspondaient pas à d'autres à la même époque.

Il cachait ses recherches pour que personne ne le devance, il prit juste sa petite feuille de note et repartit pour Konoha. Heureusement pour lui qu'il connaissait parfaitement les techniques de camouflages. Il retournait aux archives du village mais dans les archives publiques, il ne trouvait rien. Les papiers qu'ils avaient eus en main n'étaient que les papiers officiels. Il allait devoir fouiller dans les archives privées, plus difficiles d'accès car seul le Hokage ou les conseillers du village avaient le droit d'y entrer.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il se métamorphosait en la seule personne qu'il connaissait, Danzô. Personne ne poserait de question. Il approchait des portes des archives, le shinobi en poste lui ouvrit tellement facilement la porte. Il entrait, comme il s'y attendait, c'était surveillé par des caméras. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas entré comme ça sinon, Konoha aurait rapproché l'Akatsuki avec ses recherches et il ne voulait pas. Il voulait garder ça pour lui et éviter de mettre ses plans en périls.

Il réfléchissait où chercher, il se disait que s'ils étaient passés du pays du feu au pays de la pluie c'est qu'il y avait dû avoir quelque chose d'assez important pour les précipiter comme ça. Il se pointait devant le box des disparitions, enlèvements et meurtres. Il cherchait le plus loin en date possible vu l'âge qu'avait ma grand-mère. Ça le remontait dans les débuts de Konoha, il pouvait voir le sceau du premier Hokage. Il mit la main sur quelque chose d'important. Un rouleau avec le blason du clan Uchiwa.

Il était dans un plastique avec une feuille qui l'accompagnait, il la lu :

« Affaire non-résolue, le meurtre de Luna Uchiwa et la disparition de ses deux enfants. »

Il sortit doucement le rouleau et le dépliait. Il vit dessus la même femme que sur le parchemin de Madara. Il sourit, il savait qu'il avançait pas mal. Il commençait à le lire :

« Le corps de Luna Uchiwa, nom de jeune fille Kurama, épouse de Madara Uchiwa, à été retrouvé poignardée dans la chambre de ses enfants le 11 juin de l'année de Konoha. Le ou les meurtriers n'ont jamais été retrouvés. Ils auraient enlevés les deux enfants de la jeune femme : Mizuki et Hatsu Uchiwa ainsi que le neveu du couple : Atsuhiko Uchiwa, fils de Koyuki Kurama et d'Izuna Uchiwa.

Les recherches menées par le Hokage premier du nom, Hashirama Senju, n'ont rien données. L'affaire restera ouverte pendant le temps accordé.

Affaire classée sans suite pour faute de preuves. »

\- Maintenant, je sais tout et je sais qui tu es à présent.

Il remit le parchemin à sa place mais la porte s'ouvrit, le vrai Danzô était là. Il avait été averti que depuis quelques temps quelqu'un entrait et sortait dans le village. De plus, le shinobi à l'entrée de la salle était un ninja sensoriel. Il avait senti quelque chose de louche chez lui. Mais il s'en fichait, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il disparut avec l'aide de sa technique avant que quelqu'un ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Personne ne pouvait contrer une technique temporelle comme la sienne.

Maintenant il savait un peu pourquoi Pain me retenait auprès de lui. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons. Certes, le fait que j'étais une Uchiwa y faisait parce que je pouvais être une hypothétique menace pour lui. Mais surtout, c'est parce qu'il éprouvait de l'amour, le véritable amour à mon égard. Mais Tobi se fichait bien de ce que le dieu pouvait ressentir. Il avait maintenant de nouveaux projets en tête et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de les accomplir.


	7. Chapitre 7: Uchiwa

Danzô rageait, non seulement quelqu'un avait osé se faire passer pour lui, mais en plus il avait réussit à s'échapper comme un rien. Et tout ça sous ses yeux ! C'était le shinobi en garde de la salle qui avait donné l'alerte. Comme celle-ci était truffée de caméra, tout avait pu être filmé. Donc le vrai Danzô était encore dans la salle des archives à regarder exactement ce que cherchait l'intrus. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver, il avait fait sauter les scellés sur un rouleau.

Il le prit en main et l'ouvrit, dieu que cette affaire lui rappelait des choses. Ça restait vague car il était jeune quand c'était arrivé. Mais ça, il ne l'oublierait jamais, ce meurtre avait été une des causes du pétage de plombs de Madara à cette époque. Il ne pensait pas qu'un homme comme lui aurait littéralement explosé pour une femme. Lui, il n'en n'avait jamais eu et ça n'était pas plus mal se disait-il. Ça lui évitait ce genre de problème.

Un shinobi regardait par-dessus son épaule, intrigué par la beauté exceptionnelle qu'il voyait dans le portrait de cette femme. Elle devait en faire craquer plus d'un se disait-il. Maintenant, de leurs jours, ils ne trouvaient plus de femmes de ce genre. C'était vraiment dommage mais en même temps, à l'époque, les femmes devaient suivre des codes et des règles strictes. Choses qui n'existaient plus maintenant, les jeunes pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient :

\- Vous la connaissiez ?

\- Seulement de vue, à l'époque, mon clan venait tout juste de s'installer à Konoha. C'était vraiment une femme très belle mais soumise à son mari.

\- Qui était-il ?

\- Madara Uchiwa.

Le jeune se raidissait, pas étonnant qu'elle était soumise avec un homme comme lui. Personne n'aimait entendre son nom ici et personne ne l'aimait tout court. Il se demandait comment une femme avait pu un jour aimer une bête comme lui. Mais les gens étaient trop bornés pour voir que la bête n'était qu'une façade pour ne pas paraître faible. Il avait quand même un cœur et il aimait profondément sa famille. Oui, les gens aimaient bien les préjugés, c'était tellement facile de charger une personne avec ça.

Il remit le parchemin à sa place, il se demandait pourquoi l'intrus s'intéressait à une affaire aussi vieille. Tous les concernés étaient morts alors pourquoi ? Il allait devoir garder un œil sur certaines affaires même s'il devait veiller sur celles qui se passaient en dehors du pays du feu. Pourtant, en plusieurs années, il n'avait rien vu ni entendu là-dessus. Bref, il n'allait pas baisser sa vigilance de sitôt.

Au soir de cette affaire, j'étais dans ma chambre, toujours sous la surveillance d'un des corps que Nagato manipulait. J'étais entrain de lire, ça me passait un peu le temps. J'étais couchée à plat ventre sur le lit et lui, couché sur le coté, me regardant avec un grand sourire. Il aimait bien me regarder, me détailler quand je faisais n'importe quoi. Il apprenait à lire mes réactions qu'elles soient au niveau de mon visage ou de mon corps. C'était un bon entrainement pour lui, il devinait comme ça si les gens mentaient ou non.

Il passait en même temps une main distraite sur mon dos, partant de la nuque jusqu'aux fesses. Les premiers temps, je frissonnais quand il faisait ça mais plus maintenant, je m'y étais habituée. Mais ce soir, il était d'humeur joueuse, il jouait avec une de mes mèches de cheveux. Puis, il m'embrassait de temps à autre dans le cou. Je ne pouvais retenir un sourire, derrière cette carapace froide se cachait un homme doux et attentif.

Je refermais mon livre et le posais au pied du lit, parmi les autres qui s'empilaient de plus en plus. Il faudra qu'il installe une bibliothèque si ça continuait comme ça. Puis, il passait un bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer à lui, mon dos contre son torse. J'aimais bien, dans un sens je me sentais protégée. Il frottait doucement son pouce sur mon ventre, il se sentait un peu en paix :

\- Ça va être l'heure de dormir ; dit-il.

\- Oui, je sais.

Il sourit et m'embrassait encore dans le cou. La nuit, j'étais souvent seule, ça dépendait de ce qu'il faisait. Quand Nagato dormait, ses corps aussi comme ils ne recevaient plus de chakra de sa part. Mais il les logeait dans des cellules spéciales, qu'il m'avait dit. C'était pour les préservés car sans chakra, ils se décomposeraient très vite. Mais pour s'assurer de bien dormir, il m'endormait aussi. J'en avais prit l'habitude et ce n'était pas déplaisant.

Il m'embrassait une dernière fois avant de passer sa main sur mes yeux, je m'endormis instantanément. Il se levait du lit et me couvrit correctement avant de quitter la chambre. Il s'assurait de bien installer le sceau sur la porte avant de partir dans l'un des étages de la tour. Il entrait dans une des cellules avant que Nagato ne retire son emprise sur lui. Maintenant le dieu allait pouvoir se reposer correctement.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Dans la nuit, une ombre apparue dans le dernier étage de la tour. Furtive, elle approchait d'une des portes avant de composer des signes. Le sceau sur la porte s'enlevait et la porte pu s'ouvrir. Elle marchait lentement et sans bruit. Même si je dormais et que je ne risquais pas de me réveiller, la personne préférait se méfier. Pain était rusé et était capable de tout pour garder la chose la plus précieuse à son cœur dans une belle cage dorée.

L'ombre s'arrêtait devant le lit, le regard posé sur la forme fine couchée dedans. Obito comprenait maintenant pourquoi Pain avait succombé. Outre ma provenance du clan Uchiwa, il avait succombé au corps. Il était vrai que j'avais de la chance de posséder un corps potable. Les hommes puissants, pour la plupart, aimaient bien s'afficher avec de belles jeunes femmes. Mais il y avait dû y avoir bien d'autres raisons pour qu'il le fasse.

Maintenant qu'il savait presque tout sur moi, il allait pouvoir modifier deux ou trois points sur ses plans. Si Madara venait à vouloir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, il allait pouvoir m'utiliser pour faire pression sur lui. Bien qu'il savait que Luna n'était plus de ce monde, la ressemblance frappante allait le faire plier et il le savait. Oui, ça tombait vraiment à pique se disait-il.

Il se baissait pour me prendre dans ses bras, puis, nous sortions de la chambre avant de disparaître des lieux. Nous réapparûmes dans un lieu sombre et froid, une prison. Il longeait silencieusement les couloirs sous les yeux des quelques prisonniers qui y étaient. Il m'emmenait tout au fond, dans la dernière cellule. Elle était cachée à la vue des autres dans un renfoncement. Il ouvrit la grille et me déposait sur un matelas qu'il avait installé dans l'après-midi.

Il fallait bien qu'il prenne soin de sa prisonnière, en particulier celle qui doit faire plier Madara. Si je venais à disparaître tragiquement, ça serait embêtant. Il attachait des bracelets anti-chakra autour de mes poignets. Ça m'empêcherait de l'utiliser mais surtout d'éviter que je conduise Pain jusqu'ici. Il me recouvrit avant de sortir de la cellule en refermant la grille. Pour lui, tout était vraiment parfait.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin et ma première réaction en ouvrant les yeux fut :

\- Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

J'ouvrais les yeux et tombais nez à nez avec une grille de prison. Je me redressais et regardais autour de moi, oui, j'étais bien dans une prison. Pain était-il devenu fou ? Pourquoi il m'avait fait ça ? Qu'avais-je fait de mal pour être ici ? Je regardais mes poignets et vis les bracelets anti-chakra. J'essayais de les retirer mais c'était impossible. Je me levais et pris la grille à deux mains, je la secouais pour essayer de la faire céder. Mais ça aussi c'était impossible surtout quand on n'avait plus de chakra.

Mais je ne fus pas seule très longtemps, une ombre apparut devant moi, me faisant sursauter de surprise. Je le reconnus, c'était l'autre idiot que j'avais aidé à la rivière, je me demandais bien ce qu'il voulait. Il me regardait avec son seul œil visible et je sursautais en le voyant, c'était le même que le mien, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? :

\- Bonjour Mana, as-tu bien dormie ?

\- Pourquoi je suis ici ?

\- Tu es ici car je l'ai décidé. Tu es ma garantie que mes plans fonctionnent jusqu'au bout sans qu'on me les foute en l'air.

\- Je ne comprends pas, qu'ai-je à voir avec vos plans ? Je ne vous connais même pas et pourquoi vous avez le même œil que moi.

Il prenait appui contre le mur derrière lui, il ne comptait pas se perdre en explications. Il posait de nouveau son regard sur moi :

\- Nous sommes du même clan, le même sang coule dans nos veines. Tu es une Uchiwa et ton clan était situé dans le pays du feu avant qu'un des membres ne les extermines tous. Si tu es ici c'est pour un but précis que tu ne connaitras pas. Je te demanderais donc de te tenir à carreau sinon, je serais obliger de sévir.

Je ne disais rien, choquée par la nouvelle, j'étais une Uchiwa. Je savais très bien qui ils étaient mais je ne pensais vraiment pas venir d'un tel clan. Maintenant, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Pain m'avait dit à l'époque que je pouvais le nuire. Il se redressait et sortit un sac de toile qu'il posait au pied de la grille. Puis, il disparut des lieux, pensant avoir été assez clair. Je pris le sac et l'ouvris, c'était de quoi manger, je soupirais, j'espérais qu'on vienne me chercher et très vite.

Madara était encore dans sa pièce privée, il avait encore le regard sur le parchemin. Il était extrêmement pensif et il réfléchissait beaucoup. Il repensait à elle, aux fautes qu'il avait commises et se disait que s'il avait une deuxième chance, il la prendrait pour se racheter. Elle lui manquait terriblement et il aurait voulu qu'elle soit là pour voir le futur monde qu'il veut instaurer. Oh ! Elle aurait sûrement aimée se disait-il. Il aurait tout fait pour que ça en soit ainsi.

Si elle aurait voulut des cerisiers à perte de vue comme dans leur jeunesse, il l'aurait fait. Il aurait fait tout et n'importe quoi. Depuis qu'il était revenu dans ce monde, il se surprenait parfois à s'évader dans ce futur monde. Un monde sans guerre, sans politique ni quoique ce soit. Un monde ou elle serait là, ou son frère serait là également avec les enfants et tout le reste. Oui, il en rêvait chaque jour depuis des décennies. Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de concrétiser ça à sa façon, à sa vision des choses.

Il ne l'avait pas vu à sa mort, il aurait pensé qu'elle l'attendrait au bord du chemin pour l'accompagner. Mais elle n'y était pas à son plus grand désespoir. Sûrement qu'il avait commit bien trop d'erreur pour avoir ce luxe. Les dieux n'avaient pas été clément avec lui et il les comprenait très bien, il ne l'avait pas mérité. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, il levait son regard et vit son subordonné entrer. Il soupirait, il ne pouvait jamais être seul cinq petites minutes sans qu'il soit là.

Il refermait la porte et s'approchait de lui :

\- D'après mes hommes, il ne resterait plus que Hachibi et Kyûbi à capturer.

\- Bien, les plans vont bientôt pouvoirs être mit à plat. Et quand nous les auront tous, je me ferais une joie de les écraser.

\- Nous ne devrions pas attendre pour engager quelque chose. Ils ne céderont pas les deux derniers bijû, ils seront protégés et surveillés.

\- Nous suivrons mes plans un point c'est tout. Je n'ai pas mit autant de temps pour que tout soit gâché en cinq minutes.

Il serrait les poings, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Il allait le laisser faire jusqu'au jour ou il en aurait plus que marre. Alors, il fera pression sur lui et l'obligera bien sûr à contrarier ses plans.


	8. Chapitre 8: Quatre gonzesses et un fou

Nagato était l'homme le plus blessé et frustré de tous les hommes de la terre. Même Tobi ne le battrait pas là-dessus malgré ce que Madara lui avait dit. Comme tous les matins, il s'était réveillé, Konan était là comme à chaque fois. Elle l'aidait à tout ce qu'il devait faire avant qu'il aille déjeuner, heureusement qu'elle était là sinon, il serait bien embêté des fois. Mais ce matin-là, quelque chose n'allait pas et il le sentait.

Il ne sentait plus mon chakra.

Pendant que Konan l'aidait, il n'avait pas arrêté d'être stressé. Puis, dès que tout était fini, il envoyait un de ses pantins vers ma chambre. Et là, il paniqua. La porte était grande ouverte, le sceau avait été brisé. Il se disait que c'était impossible, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça et puis, je ne serais pas partie pas après tout ça. Il entrait dans la chambre et il n'y avait rien. Qui aurait pu faire ça ? Il ne ressentait aucun résidu de chakra, comme si j'étais partie avec un fantôme.

Il se mit à hurler de rage et de douleur, lui qui était si près du but ! Il avait perdu son petit bout de bonheur et ça il ne le tolérait pas ! Konan le regardait, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, surtout pour une femme :

\- Nagato, il faut te rendre à l'évidence, elle avait besoin de sa liberté…

\- Elle m'aimait ! Elle commençait à m'apprécier ! Elle me l'a dit elle-même !

\- Elle a peut-être dit ça pour que tu baisses ta garde.

\- Elle n'aurait pas pu sortir seule…

Il posait un regard dur et froid sur elle, il avait de sérieux doutes. Il pensait que la première fois, c'était elle mais comme elle était son ami, il n'avait pas cherché plus. Mais là, à ses dires, c'était bien trop gros pour ne pas qu'elle y soit impliquée :

\- Ne me dit pas que c'est toi Konan.

\- Je t'assure que non, tu m'as interdis de monter là-haut.

\- Et la première fois, ça ne t'avait pas dérangé.

Elle avalait sa salive, il l'avait grillé. Mais elle disait la vérité cette fois-ci, elle n'y était pour rien. Elle n'aurait pas retenté l'expérience une deuxième fois. Il était devenu plus méfiant, elle aurait eue peur de se faire prendre :

\- La première fois, c'était une gamine. Mais je te jure Nagato, cette nuit, ce n'était pas moi.

Il soupirait, les femmes étaient tellement compliquées. Mais il savait que je n'aurais jamais pu sortir seule, de plus, il m'avait endormi, jamais j'aurais pu me réveiller de ça. Il ne cessait de ruminer, il cherchait tout ceux qui aurait pu s'intéresser de près ou de loin à moi jusqu'à ce qu'une évidence lui saute aux yeux…. Tobi. Il avait tellement insisté pour savoir si j'étais toujours là, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute, tout était clair. Il était vraiment en colère et il allait bien le lui faire savoir.

Je tournais en rond dans ma cellule, je ne savais pas quoi faire et je n'arrivais toujours pas à sortir. Je regardais les deux cellules un peu plus loin, les deux seules qui étaient dans mon champ de vision. Je pouvais voir deux femmes dedans. Sûrement un peu plus jeunes que moi à peine. Il fallait absolument que je sorte d'ici. Je tapais encore dans la grille, ça faisait beaucoup de bruit :

\- Ça sert à rien ce que tu fais ; me disait la première fille.

\- Ouais, cette vipère à raison, tu t'épuises pour rien ; dit l'autre.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la vipère ! ; crachait la première.

Elles semblaient ne pas s'aimer ces deux là, la première était une petite rousse aux yeux verts fendus comme ceux des chats. La deuxième était à peine plus grande avec des yeux bleus profonds et les cheveux noirs bleutés. Elles commençaient à se disputer comme de vulgaires chiffonnières. Les femmes ont toujours été mauvaises entre elles et bien plus quand celles-ci étaient en prison. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se bouffer le nez :

\- Calmez-vous, vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour une histoire de grille.

Elles tournèrent un regard noir dans ma direction, heureusement qu'on était enfermées car j'ai cru sur le coup qu'elles m'auraient bouffées toute crue. Elles étaient hargneuses et ça se voyait ! Nous entendîmes la porte de la prison s'ouvrir, elles ne firent plus un bruit. Des pas se firent entendre, de là ou j'étais, je ne voyais rien. Puis, je vis un des membres de cette organisation se pointer devant la cellule de la brune. Il en fit entrer une autre dedans avant de refermer la grille et de repartir.

Je la reconnaissais, elle aussi s'était faite attraper ou alors Pain n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ce qu'il m'avait promit. Ruka se tenait loin de l'autre fille bien qu'elles se ressemblaient un peu toutes les deux. Je l'appelais, elle se retournait et mit ses mains contre la grille :

\- Mon dieu ! Mana, tu vas bien ?

\- Pour le moment, oui, ne t'en fait pas. Comment ça se fait que tu es ici ?

\- J'étais dans un autre secteur et puis, y à ce mec avec un masque qui a découvert qu'on était de la même famille. Alors il m'a fait emmener ici.

\- Tout comme nous ; disait la rousse.

On la regardait, je me demandais pourquoi on était là au final ? Ces deux filles ne devaient pas avoir les mêmes raisons. Mais au fond de moi, j'avais cette étrange impression de les connaître. Je ne saurais dire comment ni pourquoi car après tout, je ne les connaissais pas et rien ne nous reliait. Mais je pouvais presque prévoir leurs futures réactions à chacune :

\- Moi j'ai été faite prisonnière pour faire plier mon maître mais tel que je le connais, il ne s'abaissera pas à ça.

\- J'étais une nukenin du clan Uchiwa ; disait l'autre. L'autre timbré au masque à penser que je lui serais utile aussi un jour ou l'autre. Ça fait des mois que je suis là. Et vous ?

Je ne savais pas quoi dire et puis, ce que j'avais appris était si soudain :

\- Nous avons apprit des choses qui nous dépasse pour le moment. Mais on n'en sait pas plus du pourquoi nous sommes ici mais tout ce que je veux, c'est sortir de ce trou à rat.

\- Tout comme nous chérie mais vois-tu, c'est impossible. Avec notre force réduite, on n'arrivera jamais à casser cette maudite serrure et on n'a rien sur nous pour les crocheter…

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et on se taisait. Je les vis reculer dans le fond de leur cellule avant de voir notre bourreau. Il s'avançait vers ma grille et l'ouvrit. Il me fit signe de le suivre. Je sortis de là, il attachait mes mains et me tirait en dehors de la prison avant de longer un couloir sombre et désert. Il ouvrit une porte et me fit entrer, c'était une sorte de salle d'eau pour que je me lave. Il détachait mes mains :

\- Tu as dix minutes, au-delà de ce délais, habillée ou non, tu devras sortir. N'essais même pas de t'enfuir, je le saurais.

Puis, il quittait la pièce. Après avoir regardé si j'étais bien seule, je me déshabillais et allais me laver. En ramassant le savon, je vis quelque chose scintiller au sol. Je ramassais et vis que c'était une petite barrette à cheveux en métal. Elle m'avait l'air bien solide. Je la gardais et me lavais vite fait car le temps imparti allait arriver à échéance. Je me séchais et me rhabillais, je glissais la barrette dans ma bouche avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Il n'avait pas menti, dix minutes et pas une de plus. Il regardait la pièce avant de me rattacher les mains. Il voulait vérifier que je n'avais pas laissé de codes ou autres et non, il n'y avait rien. Il me tirait en dehors de la pièce pour me ramener dans ma cellule :

\- Vu comment les choses se profilent, tu ne resteras pas longtemps ici ; dit-il.

\- Hn.

Il refermait la grille et fit sa petite inspection chez les autres avant de repartir. Je retirais la barrette de ma bouche, le goût du métal était affreux. Je regardais les filles :

\- Qui sait crocheter une serrure avec ça ?

\- Je peux toujours essayer ; dit la rousse.

\- Je te l'envoi.

Je me mis aux barreaux de la cellule et envoyais la barrette. Elle tendit la main pour la rattraper mais elle rebondissait dessus et tombait au pied de la cellule dans une fissure. Gros moment de solitude. A ce moment-là, au fond de moi, je me sentais en colère et frustrée. Je ne devais pas être la seule car je vis l'autre fille devenir rouge de colère. Je n'aurais pas aimé être avec elle à ce moment-là. Elle se mit à crier très fort après la rousse :

\- Espèce d'incapable ! Cette chose était la clef de notre liberté et toi tu la perds !

\- Ça peut arriver à tout le monde !

Ruka se tenait loin d'elles, elle ne voulait pas être embarquée là-dedans :

\- Je te jure je vais t'arracher ton putain de bustier remonte-rien et je vais te le faire bouffer ; hurlait l'Uchiwa.

Un bustier ? Pourquoi on n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Et puis, elle aurait pu y penser elle aussi :

\- Eh ! Arrêtez toutes les deux, je crois que j'ai trouvée comment sortir d'ici.

Elles me regardaient et se lâchaient, elles devaient bien se demander ce que j'avais en tête. Mais l'évidence même était sous nos yeux depuis le début :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'y as pas pensé plus tôt, mais il y a des arcs de métal dans un bustier. Déchire-le et sors-en un.

\- Quoi ? Déchirer mon bustier à je ne sais combien de ryos ? Non mais c'est mort !

\- Tu veux sortir d'ici oui ou non ? Alors, dépêche-toi !

Elle pestait un bon coup avant de le retirer, heureusement qu'elle avait un haut dessous. Elle forçait dessus pour faire traverser le tissu le fameux arc de métal. Bon dieu, on était si proche du but. Elle le remit quand même et commençait son travail avec la serrure. Quand on entendait le claquement, il y eu un soupir général de soulagement. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cellule et n'attendit pas pour courir vers moi et s'occuper de la mienne :

\- Tu me dois un bustier ; murmurait-elle.

\- Tu me dois la liberté, n'en demande pas de trop non-plu.

Elle réussit à ouvrir ma grille et je pus enfin sortir de là. On passait devant les autres cellules, il y avait d'autres prisonniers. Une petite diversion ne ferait pas de mal et puis, il ne pourrait pas tous nous rattraper instantanément. Elle ouvrit les autres cellules et on les laissait partir devant nous. Ils tournaient à droite et nous, on allait à gauche. On allait sûrement trouver une sortie dans le coin. On arrivait dans un étage, c'était calme. On commençait à courir pour trouver plus vite une sortie.

Mais cet homme au masque apparut devant nous. On s'arrêtait et reculait :

\- Vous pensiez aller ou comme ça ?

\- Loin de toi, espèce de fêlé ! ; hurlait la rousse.

Elle se jetait sur lui pendant que je pris Ruka par le poignet, il fallait qu'on dégage et vite. Après tout, on avait chacune remplie notre part. On courait dans le sens opposé pendant que les deux étaient encore avec lui. On courait comme des cinglées, un peu comme quand on était dehors. Je sentais son chakra et tournais le regard, il nous avait rattrapées. Il attrapait Ruka par le T-shirt et l'aspirait avec son œil. Je me retrouvais seule, je courais encore.

Il tendit sa main pour m'attraper mais c'était trop tard. Je passais une porte et il se stoppait net. J'avais sentis un chakra puissant derrière, je pensais que c'était Pain. Tobi se mit à rager, je l'entendais derrière la porte. Pourquoi n'entrait-il tout simplement pas ? Je compris pourquoi. Je tournais mon regard dans la pièce, c'était sombre mais je pus voir deux pupilles incandescentes briller dans le noir.

Des sharingans. Je voulais reculer mais je me tapais la porte, je me disais que j'aurais été mieux dans ma cellule. Je vis le propriétaire se lever dans l'ombre, posant quelque chose sur une table. Puis, il avançait pour être un peu visible. Il était plutôt grand, il avait de longs cheveux noirs dont une mèche épaisse qui cachait son œil droit. Il posait son regard sur moi pour me dévisager, il ne mettait pas inconnu, on dirait l'homme qui hantait mes rêves depuis des années. Il avançait à toute allure vers moi. Je fermais les yeux de peur jusqu'à ce que je le sente me serrer dans ses bras puissants.

Je me demandais pourquoi il faisait ça ? Il me serrait plus comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose :

\- Je savais qu'on se reverrait mon amour. Tu m'as manqué, Luna.


	9. Chapitre 9: Cache-cache

Mon amour ? Je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait pu fumer pour me sortir ça, après tout, je ne le connaissais pas. Il passait une de ses mains dans mes dreadlocks, ça lui faisait bizarre, lui qui avait eu l'habitude de toucher des cheveux plus fins. Son cœur battait vite, il était si heureux ! Il me regardait avec un grand sourire, ça ne me rassurait pas quelque part :

\- Je savais que tu reviendrais pour moi. Pour me donner ma deuxième chance, promit mon amour, je te rendrais heureuse.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes.

Il perdit son sourire, ce n'est pas possible se disait-il, comment pouvais-je le renier ainsi ? Il savait qu'il avait fait beaucoup de mal mais à ce point là ? Non, il ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas comprendre. C'était pourtant bien la femme qu'il avait aimé, le même visage, le même regard améthyste, le même corps. Non, il ne se trompait pas mais il se demandait vraiment pourquoi je ne voulais pas le reconnaître.

Il passait sa main sur ma joue, je tournais la tête, je voulais partir de cette pièce, il me mettait mal à l'aise. Au fond de moi, je savais ce qu'il faisait était malsain, ça me prenait aux tripes. Savoir que quelqu'un du même sang que moi me touchait ainsi me répugnait. Même si je savais que les membres d'un même clan aimaient rester entre eux pour les gènes. Mais là, non, ça me donnait envie de vomir.

Dommage que j'avais ces bracelets aux poignets, j'aurais pu peut-être fuir. Je me retirais de lui, il posait son regard sur moi avec incompréhension. Je regardais la pièce ou j'étais, je vis un kunaï sur une petite table. Je marchais mine de rien, il me regardait encore. Dès que je mis la main dessus, il se précipitait sur moi pour essayer de me l'arracher. Il avait peur que je fasse n'importe quoi avec ça ou que je m'en prenne à lui avec.

Je tenais bon et reculais ma tête d'un coup sec en arrière. Mais il reculait sa tête à temps sinon, je lui aurais facilement cassé le nez. Je passais mon bras de libre autour de son cou et me penchais en avant pour le faire basculer devant moi. Il fut surprit, jamais sa Luna aurait osée lui faire ça et avec autant de colère. Il était tombé lourdement sur le dos, non, décidément quelque chose n'allait pas pour lui.

Je le lâchais et essayais de couper les bracelets avec le kunaï, mais rien n'y faisait, ça ne cédait pas. Il posait son regard sur ce que j'essayais de faire, il comprenait mieux pourquoi je voulais ce foutu kunaï. Il se demandait qui avait pu me mettre ces horreurs pareilles, mais à peine bougeait-il pour se relever, que je courus vers la porte. Je mis la main sur la poignée et ouvris la porte pour courir dans les couloirs. Tobi n'était plus là, il devait s'occuper des autres.

Madara s'élança lui aussi dans le couloir, pas question de me laisser partir. Je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais, il fallait que je sorte de ce guêpier. En arrivant près de la sortie, je ressentais encore un puissant chakra, pas de doute, c'était lui. Oui, cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment lui. Il avait dû se rendre compte que je n'étais pas très loin. J'arrivais dans un immense espace, la pièce naturelle de la grotte avant la sortie.

Madara n'était pas loin derrière moi, il tendit son bras dans l'intention d'attraper mon poignet mais il fut projeté vers l'arrière. Je m'arrêtais et me retournais, il était là :

\- Pain !

Il me regardait, je me jetais dans ses bras, je n'avais jamais autant été soulagée de toute ma vie. Il me serrait contre lui, soulagé de m'avoir retrouvée. Mais ça n'était pas du goût de Madara, d'où un autre homme se permettait de me toucher ? Il se relevait, il était furieux, son chakra faisait froid dans le dos tant qu'il était puissant. Je me serrais plus à Pain, il me faisait peur :

\- Pousse-toi de ma femme le rouquin !

\- De ta femme ? Il y a erreur je pense, c'est la mienne. Maintenant, je vois ce que Tobi trafiquait derrière mon dos.

\- Luna, mon amour, lâche-le et reviens vers moi.

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Luna ! Je suis Mana Uchiwa !

Uchiwa ? Non, c'était impossible ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Tobi avait dû lui faire un coup foireux dans le dos à lui aussi. Mais qu'importe, il me voulait et ça se voyait dans son regard. Pain se débarrassait de mes bracelets anti-chakra et me regardait :

\- Cours t'abriter quelque part, je saurais te trouver.

\- C'est du suicide, ce mec est puissant et…

\- Je sais, ne t'en fait pas, je le retiendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Il se penchait sur moi pour m'embrasser sous les yeux d'un Madara vraiment très en colère. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Je pouvais le sentir, leurs jauges de chakra étaient vraiment différentes. Il me lâchait et je courus jusqu'à passer la sortie. Il posait son regard sur Madara, il allait devoir se battre avec. Madara regardait ses yeux, alors c'était lui qui avait ses pupilles ? Il ne lui manquait que ça pour revenir à la vie et ainsi, il pourrait les récupérer.

Mais c'était mal connaître Pain. Il ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça. Une barre noire glissait de sa manche avant de la prendre en main. Les sharingans de Madara montaient un cran au-dessus, ils allaient voir qui des deux porteurs de pupilles était le plus puissant.

Je courais encore, j'étais entrée dans une forêt assez dense et elle était immense. Je ne savais pas du tout où je me trouvais mais il fallait que je continue. Je ne voyais pas le temps passer ni la distance que je parcourais. Je voyais juste le soleil tracer sa route mais il fallait bien que je m'arrête un moment ou un autre. Je trouvais une sorte de terrier assez grand pour que je puisse m'y glisser et m'asseoir un moment. Je devais être assez loin du repaire maintenant.

Je remontais mes genoux contre ma poitrine et serrais mes bras autour avant de poser ma tête dessus. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire, cette situation m'échappait. Tout ce que je voulais à présent, c'était rentrer, manger et me reposer. J'espérais que Pain s'en sortait malgré tout, dans le fond, ça me ferait mal s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je m'étais enfin attachée à lui alors ça serait bête qu'il arrive quelque chose maintenant. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais m'emporter avec mes pensées.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, la nuit était tombée, j'avais dû m'endormir. Mais bizarrement, je n'étais plus dans le terrier mais allongée dans un lit, bien couverte. Je me redressais et regardais autour de moi, je réalisais avec effrois que je n'étais pas à la tour. Je me demandais ce qui avait pu se passer et pourquoi je ne me souviens pas qu'on soit venu me chercher. Je me regardais, on m'avait changée, je portais un court kimono sûrement noir car il était assez sombre.

Je me levais doucement du lit, il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. J'allumais un lampion mais il éclairait très faiblement. J'étais dans une grande chambre avec beaucoup de meubles. Je vis une petite table, dessus, il y avait des dangos. Je n'y touchais pas, j'allais vers une porte. Je l'ouvris, j'arrivais dans une sorte de petit salon privatif. Ça y est, je sais ou je suis, j'étais revenue à mon point de départ.

Je n'essayais même pas d'ouvrir la porte principale sachant qu'elle devait être verrouillée. C'était tellement prévisible. Je regardais autour de moi, je vis sur une table un parchemin trainer. Je m'approchais et le pris en main avant de le regarder. Je sursautais, c'était une femme dessus, elle me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, alors c'était elle Luna ? Ma grand-mère lui ressemblait beaucoup. Je me demandais si on n'était pas de la même famille.

Je reposais le parchemin mais je sentais des mains agripper mes hanches. Mon dos fut plaqué contre un torse puissant avant qu'on ne m'embrasse dans le cou. Je me débattais mais il tenait bon, je ne voulais pas de ça. Je sentais quelque chose de dur contre mes fesses et je su ce que c'était, j'étais dégoûtée :

\- Ma Luna, tu m'as fait courir aujourd'hui.

\- Ou est Pain ?!

\- Oh, non mon amour, ne penses plus à lui. Je ne laisserais plus un seul homme prendre ma place.

\- Je ne suis pas votre amour !

\- Chut, ne complique pas les choses ; murmurait-il.

Il me prit par le poignet et me tirait jusqu'à la chambre avant de refermer la porte à clef. Je me reculais de lui, il posait son regard sur la petite table. Il était déçu, je n'avais pas touché aux dangos :

\- Je les avais préparés exprès pour toi, tu les as toujours aimés. Mais autant les garder pour tout à l'heure.

J'avalais ma salive, que voulait-il dire par tout à l'heure ? Je le su dès que je le vis se déshabiller et poser un regard d'envie sur moi. Lui qui avait attendu des années s'était dit que la première chose qu'il ferait s'il revoyait sa dulcinée était une longue nuit d'amour. Mais ça n'était pas tout à fait ce que je voulais mais il restait butté dans son obsession. Plus il avançait et plus je reculais, jusqu'à me taper le mur derrière moi.

Il souriait et vint se coller à moi avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il me donnait vraiment la gerbe, je ne pouvais pas. Je le poussais fortement et il reculait de quelques pas. Il était furieux que je le repousse ainsi mais il gardait encore son calme :

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix mon amour.

Je commençais à courir pour atteindre la porte mais il m'attrapait par la taille et me tirait jusque dans le lit. Il détachait mon obi avant de s'en servir pour attacher mes mains aux barreaux de la tête de lit. Je me débattais comme une furie pour ne pas qu'il le fasse. Il se mit à genoux entre mes jambes et m'obligeait à les serrer autour de sa taille. Il baissait la tête pour déposer un baiser sur mon sternum, ça allait trop loin ! :

\- J'ai toujours aimé ces petits jeux avec toi.

\- Espèce de sale pervers !

\- Non mon amour, plus pour longtemps car je compte bien te rafraichir la mémoire par tous les moyens.

Je criais de douleur, il était entré en moi à sec. C'était vraiment douloureux mais c'était sûrement sa façon de me punir dans un sens. Il commençait ses va et vient pendant que je pleurais, celui que je voulais, c'était Pain et non lui. Il plantait son regard dans mes yeux, il ne voulait pas que je pleure mais il n'avait pas le choix. Tout lui avait manqué et il y reprenait goût petit à petit. En premier par celle qu'il aimait, si seulement il savait qu'il se tapait son arrière petite-fille.

Je me sentais tellement mal d'être dans une telle position. Les minutes me semblaient être une éternité avant qu'il ne jouisse dans un gémissement non-retenu. Il posait son front contre le mien, me regardant encore dans les yeux. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait attendu ça, que son corps soit de nouveau collé comme ça. Ses sharingans m'effrayaient, ils n'étaient pas pareils que les miens :

\- Maintenant, tu vas dormir et quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras à nouveau toi.

Je n'avais même plus la force de me débattre, il m'embrassait une dernière fois en me regardant encore dans les yeux. Les sharingans se mirent à tournoyer et je perdis très vite connaissance, ma conscience m'échappant comme il l'avait souhaité. Maintenant, du moins à mon réveille, je ne serais plus que l'objet de ses désirs. Il l'avait voulut de tout son cœur et il ne laisserait plus personne se mettre sur son chemin.


	10. Chapitre 10: La dernière solution

Dernier chapitre en narration à la première personne

* * *

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, je savais que j'étais seule dans le lit. Je soupirais de soulagement, son sort n'avait pas fait effet. Il fallait maintenant que je trouve une solution pour me sortir de ce guêpier sans qu'il se doute que ça n'avait pas fonctionné. J'allais devoir me forcer à faire semblant de l'aimer. En faisant ça, je savais qu'il ne résisterait pas à me faire sortir d'ici et ça sera à ce moment là que je passerais à l'action.

Je me redressais, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Je posais mon regard dans cette direction et vis Madara entrer dans la chambre avec un plateau. Il avait un grand sourire, il refermait la porte et s'approchait de moi. Il posait le plateau pas loin avant de me baiser la joue :

\- Bonjour mon amour, bien dormi ?

Je le regardais, il espérait vraiment que ce soit elle, il ne doutait pas. Je devais jouer le jeu et lui souris tendrement :

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Merveilleusement bien.

Il se redressait avant de reprendre le plateau et me le déposer devant moi. Un vrai petit déjeuner comme chez Pain. Il essayait de se montrer doux et attentionné, il se forçait à donner ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire il y a des années. Je pris mes baguettes et commençais à manger, ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Il s'assit près de moi en faisant le tour du lit. Il ne relâchait pas son sourire. Je continuais de manger sans faire attention à lui.

Je sursautais quand je sentais sa main passer sur ma cuisse, il fallait que je reste zen. Il caressait doucement ma cuisse en se penchant à mon oreille :

\- J'ai tout fait moi-même mon amour, tout ce que tu aimes.

\- C'est très… gentil, merci.

Que les mots m'étouffent ! Je n'en pensais pas un seul ! Je ne l'aimais pas ! Mais il fallait que je reste impassible face à lui, il se penchait encore pour embrasser mon cou. Je tremblais, il prenait ça pour de l'excitation et du plaisir. Il commençait à me faire un suçon mais je bougeais un peu dans l'espoir qu'il me lâche. Il retirait ses lèvres et me regardait, sharingans activés. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à faire et vite.

Je pris un truc sur mon plateau avec mes baguettes et lui tendis avec un grand faux sourire de la mort qui tue :

\- Tu en veux ? Je ne mangerais pas tout.

Il sourit encore et mangeait au bout de mes baguettes comme un couple le ferait en temps normal. Il finissait ce que j'avais laissé, je me levais mais j'étais encore nue. Je tirais un drap pour m'envelopper dedans, puis, je cherchais la salle de bain. Il se relevait et m'y conduisait, je fermais la porte à clef pour être sûre d'être seule. Je retirais le drap et m'approchais de la baignoire, l'eau avait été déjà tirée et elle était bien chaude.

Je me glissais dedans, j'étais bien pour une fois. Je fermais les yeux pour enfin me détendre. J'étais si bien que je n'entendais pas la poignée de la porte être forcée. Madara entrait doucement dans la pièce à pas de velours. Il pensait que je le laisserais entrer avec moi mais il fut frustré quand je lui ai fermé la porte au nez. Il s'était déjà déshabillé, il était prévoyant. Il avançait vers la baignoire et entrait doucement dans l'eau.

J'ouvris les yeux et le vis, je repliais mes jambes sur moi-même pour me cacher. Il se mit à sourire et avançait vers moi pour se coller contre mon corps. Je voulais qu'il se dégage de moi mais si je faisais le moindre geste, il allait s'apercevoir de la supercherie :

\- Voyons mon amour, tu n'étais pas aussi pudique avant, tu aimais plutôt ça.

Il se penchait à mon cou pour l'embrasser et le mordiller. Je lâchais un cri de surprise, j'avais horreur de ça. Je sentais sa main se glisser vers mes cuisses pour les écarter. J'avais beau les fermer, il ne la retirait pas. Je sentais ses doigts là ou il ne fallait pas et je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement. Il se mit à sourire contre ma peau et continuait son petit manège. Mon corps tremblait de plaisir alors que dans ma tête, c'était le chaos intégral.

Mes mains étaient toujours plaquées contre son torse pour maintenir une distance entre nous deux. Mais il y mettait son poids pour que la distance se réduise. Je pouvais sentir son entrejambes tendu frôler ma peau. Je fis une grimace de dégoût, je ne voulais pas faire ça, pas avec lui et pas encore une fois. Mais fut interrompu dans son action, ça toquait à la porte de la pièce principale. Il grognait et se retirait de moi avant de sortir de l'eau et de se sécher.

Il enfilait un pantalon avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Je soupirais, il fallait que je sorte de là et vite. Je scrutais la pièce et vis une bouche d'aération. Alléluia, il y a un dieu sur terre. Je sortis vite fait de la baignoire et me séchais. Je vis qu'il avait posé des vêtements pour moi sur le lavabo. Je les enfilais vite fait et regardais s'il était dans les parages avant de monter sur un tabouret pour retirer la plaque d'aération.

Je me hissais dedans et commençais à ramper, j'allais sûrement trouver une sortie dans le coin. J'entendais parler, c'était la voix de Madara et celle de Tobi. Je m'arrêtais, je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'entendent ramper au-dessus de leurs têtes. Je les écoutais parler, ça avait l'air sérieux :

\- La fille que tu as, ce n'est pas celle que tu crois ; dit Tobi.

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est elle, j'en suis certain.

\- Elle s'appelle Mana Uchiwa, j'ai mené des recherches à Konoha pour savoir ses origines. Lis ça.

Je n'entendis plus aucun bruit, juste ma respiration. Puis, ils reprirent :

\- C'est mon arrière petite-fille…

\- Oui, pas étonnant qu'elle ressemble tellement à ta dulcinée. Voilà pourquoi tu l'as vu dans les bras de Pain.

\- Donc mon sort n'a pas pu fonctionner. Et bien, je vais adopter une solution radicale même si ça me fait mal au cœur. Mais au moins, ça ne bloquera plus mes plans.

Puis, j'entendis une porte se refermer, il fallait que je dégage de là et vite avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Je rampais encore jusqu'à voir une grille sous moi, je regardais à travers. C'était les cellules de la prison juste en dessous. Je voyais Ruka, il fallait que je la sorte de là même si j'étais juste au niveau du temps. Je soulevais la grille :

\- Ruka, au-dessus.

Elle levait la tête et sourit, les deux autres étaient avec elle. Elles se faisaient la courte échelle pour attraper ma main et monter une par une dans le conduit. Je priais pour qu'il ne cède pas avec le poids. On commençait à ramper de nouveau pour se sortir de ce boyau d'acier. On arrivait au bout et on enlevait la plaque pour voir qu'on se retrouvait à des mètres en hauteur. Comment allait-on pouvoir descendre une telle hauteur ?

Je débarrassais déjà les filles de leurs bracelets anti-chakra ça nous aiderait peut-être. On se mit à réfléchir à une solution pour descendre de là jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un bruit dans le conduit. Je me penchais sur le bord du conduit et vis un petit rebord caché juste en dessous. Je fis passer ma cousine en lui tenant la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'accroche bien en dessous. Les deux autres en firent de même, j'allais y aller mais le bruit derrière moi se fit de plus en plus proche.

Je tournais mon regard vers l'arrière du conduit et vis Madara apparaître dans un coin à quatre pattes. Il semblait agacé, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire ça :

\- Reviens mon amour, on va parler tous les deux.

\- Non, je te!

Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit les filles sous le conduit mais je ne voulais pas me retrouver entre ses griffes. Je n'eue plus qu'une solution qui s'offrait à moi et ça n'était pas la plus facile à mes yeux mais bon, on était peu de chose sur terre :

\- Adieu Ruka, prends soin de toi.

\- Ne fais pas ça Mana ! ; hurlait-elle en dessous.

La brune la fit taire, il ne fallait pas ruiner tous ces efforts même si elle savait à quel point c'était difficile. Je sentais la main de Madara se rapprocher dans mon dos mais avant qu'il ne puisse m'attraper, je sautais dans le vide, sans avoir quoique ce soit en dessous pour me rattraper. C'était le vide intégral. Je me disais qu'en faisant ça, je ruinais un peu leur plan et j'en souriais. Après tout, c'est bien ce qui m'attendait après une vie de merde.

Madara hurlait de rage, il ne voulait pas en arriver là. Et il ne pouvait pas me rattraper dans ma chute, je tombais sous leurs yeux. Je fermais les yeux et souris encore puis, ce fut le noir total.

\- Pas de trace de son corps… ; dit Ruka après qu'elles soient descendues de leur perchoir.

\- Tu sais, il peut être dans une crevasse, les flancs en regorge. On ne la retrouvera pas ; dit la brune.

Elle se mit à pleurer, elle aurait au moins voulue retrouver le corps de sa cousine pour au moins l'enterrer dignement. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace au sol, l'autre avait sûrement raison. La nuit commençait à tomber et la rousse les pressait. Cette saloperie au masque avait sans doute lancé des recherches pour les reprendre et il ne fallait pas trainer. Même si c'était malheureux pour Ruka cette histoire.

Les trois filles se mirent en marche pour s'éloigner un maximum de la zone, elles ne se reposeraient que quand elles estimeront être en sécurité. Au bout de quelques heures de marche, elles s'arrêtaient dans la forêt pour se reposer. Elles s'assirent près d'un arbre, Ruka pleurait encore en silence. La brune la regardait :

\- Tu sais, la mort n'est jamais une chose facile mais dis-toi que grâce à elle, tu es en liberté.

\- Elle méritait mieux que ça tu sais. On a passé des années sur les routes à fuir. Elle me protégeait tout le temps et jamais elle ne me laissait derrière elle. C'est moi qui aurait dû mourir, pas elle.

La brune passait sa main sur sa joue pour la consoler après tout, elles étaient de la même famille sans le savoir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'estime toute seule :

\- On ferait mieux de se reposer, demain sera sûrement une longue journée ; dit la rousse.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Ruka s'installait correctement avant de fermer les yeux, comme avant se disait-elle avant de s'endormir.

Madara marchait le long d'un chemin de nuit. Sur son épaule, il portait quelque chose enroulé dans une sorte de drap. Il y avait quelques tâches sombres dessus. Son regard était pensif, même si ce n'était pas Luna, il ressentait un profond mal-être au fond de lui. Il venait quand même de perdre quelque chose d'important dans sa vie. Il ressentait cette même mélancolie quand il avait perdu son frère. Il y tenait vraiment à sa famille.

Il marchait encore un peu avant de prendre un sombre sentier. Il se rappelait bien des lieux, comme si c'était hier. Il avançait calmement dans le noir, faisant attention sur quoi il marchait. Il avançait sur un bon kilomètre avant de s'arrêter devant un majestueux chêne. Il avait prit de la taille se disait-il, depuis le temps qu'il n'y était pas venu ici. Il déposait ce qu'il avait sur l'épaule au sol et retirait le drap qui l'enroulait.

Il posait ses yeux sur mon visage, la lune éclairait un peu l'endroit. Il passait sa main sur ma joue avant de me baiser le front :

\- Bonne nuit Mana, tu ne seras pas morte pour rien.

Il balayait les feuilles mortes qui s'étaient accumulées au pied de l'arbre pour y découvrir une plaque de pierre dessous. Elle était restée intacte avec le temps….

_Ci-git Luna Uchiwa, dormant dans sa dernière demeure_


	11. Chapitre 11: Bon retour

L'obscurité l'oppressait, c'était bien pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle qui avait été dans un monde de lumière se retrouvait à présent plongée dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Aurait-elle fait trop de mauvaises choses pour se retrouver dans un monde qu'elle qualifiait d'enfer ? Elle bougeait un peu les bras, quelque chose de dur était autour d'elle, oui, elle était vraiment compressée. Elle mit les mains devant elle et la planche tombait, laissant passer une douce lumière.

Elle plissait les yeux et avançait pour sortir de là. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était enfermée dans un cercueil. Avait-elle été enterrée vivante ? Pourtant le monde ou elle était lui paraissait si doux et le temps une éternité. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans une tombe au milieu de semble t-il un bois. Elle regardait ses mains, de drôles de fissures les traversaient, que se passait-il ? Elle ne savait même pas ou elle était.

Elle entendit un bruit et levait la tête, une ombre était dissimulée sous un arbre. Elle avançait doucement avant qu'elle n'apparaisse sous la lumière de la lune. Elle le reconnue, ça ne pouvait être que lui après tout. Madara la regardait avec un beau sourire et s'approchait lentement d'elle. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être encore en vie, si ? Le cœur de la jeune femme était pourtant figé pour l'éternité dans sa poitrine.

Il lui prit la main avec douceur et la tirait à lui. Il passait ses bras autour d'elle et lui caressait les cheveux. Ce moment aurait dû être plaisant mais la jeune femme était en plein stresse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle ne savait pas si elle était en enfer pour voir ça. Pourtant, il avait les yeux si noirs. Il se penchait sur elle avant d'embrasser ses lèvres, elle lui avait tellement manquée. Puis, il penchait sa tête vers l'oreille de la jeune femme :

\- Bon retour, ma Luna.

Puis, elle s'évanouit, le choc était trop pesant pour elle. Voilà une éternité qu'elle l'avait attendue, elle avait crue au bout d'un moment qu'il l'avait abandonnée. Dans toute cette clarté, elle s'était retrouvée seule bien malgré elle. Il regardait le visage de sa belle à la lueur de la lune, oui, il l'avait bel et bien dans ses bras. Elle n'était ni son imagination ni son sosie parfait. Il passait sa main sur sa joue de porcelaine avant de la porter dans ses bras et de quitter les lieux.

Le lendemain matin, elle ouvrit les yeux, une douce lumière éclairait la chambre. Elle sentait la chaleur d'une couette épaisse sur elle et sa tête enfoncée dans un oreiller des plus moelleux. Elle regardait à coté d'elle, Madara n'était pas là. Elle se redressait et se rendit compte qu'elle avait été habillée autrement et sûrement lavée. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, elle levait le regard pour voir Madara avec un plateau dans les mains.

Elle fit un mince sourire, il lui répondait au centuple. Elle était la seule à qui il faisait de si beaux sourires. Les autres généralement avaient le droit à sa face de pierre tombale tueuse. Il refermait la porte et s'approchait d'elle, il posait le plateau sur ses genoux il passait une main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme afin de l'embrasser. Elle y répondit et il continuait avec beaucoup de douceur, comme elle lui avait manquée.

Ils se séparaient quelques instants après, il lui sourit encore avant de rapprocher son plateau. Elle regardait ce qu'il y avait dedans et sourit :

\- Tu n'as pas oublié ; dit-elle.

\- Non mon amour, je n'ai rien oublié pour toi. Mange pendant que c'est chaud.

Elle se saisit de ses baguettes et commençait à manger sous l'œil attentif de Madara. Maintenant, il voyait bien la différence entre elle et Mana. Les mêmes gestes mais pas les mêmes intentions derrière. Elle continuait de manger, il était tellement attentif avec elle comme s'il voulait se rattraper de ses erreurs pensait-elle. Elle n'avait pas oubliée quand il l'avait laissé et qu'elle était morte à cause de son absence. Mais elle se souvenait à quel point il avait souffert en la retrouvant dans cette chambre.

La chambre de ses enfants…

Elle lâchait les baguettes et plaquait une main contre sa bouche. Il la regardait, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas :

\- Luna, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Les enfants…

Il la serrait contre lui et lui caressait les cheveux. Il avait oublié ce détail, encore une chose qui la différenciait de l'autre. Elle se souvenait d'eux comme si c'était hier mais tout ça s'était passé il y a bien plus longtemps que ça. Et il n'oserait pas lui avouer pour Mana, ce qu'il avait fait. Il enlevait le plateau du lit et la serrait plus contre lui :

\- J'ai été tellement bête ; disait-elle.

\- Non, c'est moi qui aie été idiot. Je vous ai laissé alors que la paix n'était pas si stable que ça. Je m'en suis voulu toute ma vie, je veux qu'on recommence tous les deux. Je veux me racheter et je veux te rendre heureuse.

Il soulevait le menton de sa femme pour l'embrasser encore. La douleur au fond de lui était encore présente mais maintenant, il allait tout faire pour la faire disparaître. Avec elle à ses cotés, il ne pouvait plus flancher. Elle serait son élan final pour construire ce nouveau monde qu'il espérait depuis tant d'années. Il ferait un monde qui lui plairait et dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. Et il savait très bien ce qui lui plairait.

Il continuait encore de l'embrasser, il ne voulait pas se retirer. Il avait attendu de la voir pendant des années et pas question de la laisser lui échapper. Leurs baisers devinrent plus chaud et il ne pu s'empêcher de passer une main sur la taille de la jeune femme. Elle frissonnait à son contact, elle passait une main dans les cheveux du ténébreux. Elle n'était pas prête maintenant de se lever vu comment c'était partit.

Il la couchait sur le dos et se mit à califourchon sur elle pour la dominer. Il allait lui faire changer les idées et enfin prendre son pied. Elle passait doucement ses mains sous son haut et il se mit à frissonner à son tour. Il aimait qu'on le touche comme ça, il n'avait jamais aimé les femmes trop passives, il avait l'impression de baiser un morceau de viande sur un étalage de boucherie. Il retirait son haut pour la laisser le toucher à loisir.

Il passait ses mains sur le tissu de kimono avant de détacher son obi pour découvrir sa peau nue dessous. Il écartait les pans et commençait à embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il l'entendait soupirer de plaisir et continuait. Il passait de temps à autre sa langue sur des endroits jugés de stratégiques. Il n'avait rien oublié. Il descendit une de ses mains entre ses cuisses et l'entendit gémir lorsqu'il passait son doigt.

Un doux frisson le traversait encore, c'était si bon de l'entendre. Il continuait encore pendant qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Il voulait que leurs retrouvailles soient mémorables. Il la sentait serrer les cuisses, le plaisir la consumait et il le savait. Il sourit avant de retirer sa main, il glissait doucement le long du corps de sa douce pour passer sa langue là ou il avait eu sa main quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle se cambrait sous lui, il était toujours aussi habile.

Il lui caressait les cuisses avec douceur, ça sera meilleur quand ils seront de nouveau vivant. Sans cœur qui bat, l'excitation n'était pas la même. Il se retirait lentement d'elle avant de retirer son pantalon. Elle se mit à rougir et tournait la tête sur le coté, oui, ça c'était sa Luna. Il se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser encore pendant qu'il se calait entre ses jambes. Elle passait ses bras autour de son cou avant qu'il n'entre en elle dans un coup de rein.

Madara n'oublierait jamais ce moment-là, non seulement il avait retrouvé la femme qu'il aimait mais en plus, il avait plus lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait encore. Jamais de son vivant, il n'aurait cru ça possible et pourtant… Quand il la tenait dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'était endormie juste après leur acte, il se sentait bien plus vivant que n'importe qui. Rien ni personne ne pourrait lui reprendre ça, personne ne pourrait la toucher, il le jurait sur la tête de n'importe qui.

Ruka en avait marre, voilà trois jours que les trois filles marchaient sans trouver leur chemin. Elle ne se souvenait pas que ce fût aussi dur de faire de la route. Sûrement parce qu'elle n'a aucune attache particulière avec les deux femmes. En ce moment, elles devaient d'après elles, se situer près du pays du feu. Cette proximité n'enchantait pas tout le monde. Leiko, l'Uchiwa déserteuse, ne voulait pas y remettre les pieds.

Quant à Hana, la rousse au caractère de chien, elle voulait aussi éviter le pays. Ayant des liens assez étroits avec Orochimaru, elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour elle d'aller y mettre les pieds. Il n'y avait qu'à Ruka que ça convenait, elle était certes une déserteuse mais au moins on l'écouterait peut-être là-bas. Elle en avait marre de fuir, de courir. Elle pouvait le faire quand Mana était encore là, mais maintenant, ça ne la motivait plus.

Chacune d'entre elles à un moment ou un autre allaient prendre des chemins différents. Ruka irait sûrement à Konoha pour y trouver un abri et peut-être un soutien à sa désertion. Leiko continuerait sa route en ermite, vivant de missions et autres. Hana retrouverait son maître et continuerait à le servir comme avant. Il fallait bien ça maintenant qu'elle était libre, mais le destin allait s'acharner encore une fois.

Pendant qu'elles étaient encore sur un chemin, une ombre apparue devant elles. C'était Pain, Ruka le reconnaissait très bien. Elle fit un pas en arrière en activant ses sharingans. Il la regardait sans une once d'émotion sur le visage :

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Mana voulait te protéger.

\- On était cousines.

\- Etait ? Ou est-elle ?

Elle ne dit rien, il la regardait encore avant de se rendre à la seule évidence. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il n'aurait pas osé faire ça ? Il fallait qu'il en soit sûr :

\- Ou est Mana ?

\- Elle est morte ! Vous et votre organisation, vous n'êtes que des ordures !

Il n'en revenait pas, il l'avait vraiment fait. Il restait immobile, Nagato avait le cœur complètement broyé. Il venait de perdre la seule femme qu'il aimait. Il se mit à hurler de rage, il se maudissait d'être coincé dans cette foutue machine ! Il se redressait brusquement, Ruka venait de mettre un coup à son Tendo. Il reprit ses esprits, une barre glissait de la manche de Pain. Les trois filles se jetaient sur lui, elles n'avaient eue que ce choix-là car reculer face à lui s'avérait impossible.

Mais Pain allait être intraitable, sa colère était trop grande. Il transperçait les trois filles à une vitesse folle. Même avec le sharingans, elles n'avaient pas eue le temps de voir quoique ce soit. Elles s'effondraient à ses pieds, à l'agonie. Il leurs en voulait, elles étaient trois, elles auraient pu aider Mana mais il ne savait pas la vérité. Mais il allait éliminer en même temps des nuisances pour lui. Il arrivait près de la première en levant sa barre au-dessus d'elle.

Elle n'eue même pas le temps de se rendre compte de quoique ce soit avant que cette barre ne traverse son cœur. Elle expirait pratiquement sur le coup. Il se dirigeait ensuite vers Leiko et Ruka pour en faire de même mais quand il levait le bras, il fut bloqué dans son mouvement. Des feuilles de papiers le bloquaient, Konan apparut derrière lui :

\- Ne fait pas ça Pain.

\- Elles ne l'ont pas aidée, elles méritent de mourir.

\- Elle s'est jetée délibérément en voulant échapper à Madara, elles n'y sont pour rien. N'oublie pas la promesse que tu lui as faite.

Il s'en souvenait, il lui avait promit de ne pas faire de mal à Ruka. Mais lui, il souffrait tellement, rien ne la ramènera :

\- Fais ce que tu veux mais ça ne l'a ramènera pas.

Les papiers se retiraient de son bras et elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue. Il lâchait sa barre et regardait Ruka, oui, il lui avait promit ça. Et puis, elles pourraient lui être utiles. Il prit les deux jeunes femmes avant de disparaître lui-aussi.


	12. Chapitre 12: Tout ce que tu voudras

Madara était sans conteste l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il avait ramené la femme qu'il aimait, son plan allait se concrétiser et il pourrait enfin offrir le meilleur des mondes. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait en tête pour le moment. Dans le fond, il avait un bon cœur mais personne ne comprenait ses plans pas même ses subordonnés. Eux, ils trouvaient chacun leur intérêt dans l'organisation mais la paix, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

Ils récupéraient les bijû juste pour le pouvoir mais ils ne connaissaient pas les vrais motifs de cette traque. Pain était un des seuls à se douter des plans des deux Uchiwa mais lui, il avait sa vision différente de la paix. Vivre dans la réalité en déclarant des guerres pour tout remettre d'aplomb. Alors que Madara voulait la paix mais par l'illusion et seuls les bijû pouvaient lui donner assez de puissance pour réaliser ça.

Maintenant que les deux maîtres de guerre se tenaient tête, l'issue de tout ça restait incertaine. Mais pour Madara, c'était tout tracé, sans la puissance des bijû, Pain ne gagnerait jamais contre lui. Mais sa vengeance serait sûrement bien plus terrible que ses plans. Madara lui avait tout enlevé, la femme qu'il aimait, son organisation et ses hommes. Mais il possédait encore un atout qui n'était pas négligeable, ses rinnegans.

Si Madara redevenait vivant, il ne posséderait pas ces yeux et il serait bien obligé d'aller les chercher et c'est ce qu'attendait Pain. Sur son terrain, il serait gagnant et il l'espérait. Mais Madara était puissant, il le lui avait déjà prouvé lors de leur dernier combat. Pain allait avoir besoin d'aide extérieur même si ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais trouver un ennemi commun à Madara serait la meilleure des solutions.

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis que Luna avait revue le monde réel pour la première fois depuis des décennies. Au début, elle n'était pas sortie de la chambre de Madara. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, elle avait juste ouvert la porte et longée le premier couloir sans aller plus loin. Quand il n'était pas là, elle ne voulait pas sortir seule. Mais elle en avait marre de rester enfermée, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'extérieur.

Et puis, elle avait décidée de franchir le pas, elle n'irait sûrement pas très loin se disait-elle. Elle sortit dans le couloir et le longeait comme à chaque fois et puis, elle suivait tout simplement son instinct. Elle marchait dans le dédale du repaire, il faisait sombre et elle se demandait à un moment si elle ne finirait pas par se perdre. Et puis, elle vit une lumière assez vive, celle du soleil. Elle avançait vers cette douce lumière et franchissait le seuil de la grotte.

Elle dû plisser les yeux face à la forte lumière du soleil mais ils s'habituaient peu à peu. Elle pouvait voir un ciel bleu sans nuages, une rivière pas loin et une immense forêt. Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, elle revoyait enfin un paysage qu'elle avait connue. Enfin, ce n'était sûrement pas le même endroit mais ça y ressemblait. Elle commençait à avancer un peu jusqu'à la rivière. Elle s'assit au bord et y appréciait le calme ambiant.

Elle posait son regard sur l'eau, ça lui rappelait pas mal de souvenirs. Elle repensait à quand ils étaient gamins, ils se retrouvaient tous à chaque fois au bord de la rivière. Mais cette époque était révolue. Ils avaient grandis, ils étaient même tous morts. Elle donnerait beaucoup pour revenir en arrière, surtout pour revoir ses enfants. Ils lui manquaient, après tout, elle ne les aura jamais vus grandir. Oui, beaucoup de choses lui manquaient dans ce bas-monde.

Elle se penchait au-dessus de l'eau, elle était si claire qu'elle pouvait se voir presque parfaitement dedans. Mais elle haïssait ce qu'elle y voyait. Ses yeux, ses beaux yeux étaient entourés de ce noir qu'elle détestait. Ça lui rappelait combien elle n'était qu'éphémère. Et puis, toutes ces fissures et ce cœur qui ne battait plus dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas une vie ça, d'ailleurs, elle la détestait la vie tout court pour lui avoir tout arraché.

Elle serrait les poings, tout ça la dégoûtait. Elle posait encore son regard sur son reflet, elle vit une nouvelle tête près d'elle, celle de Madara. Elle se relevait et le regardait, il se mit à sourire et l'embrassait. Elle y répondit mais son esprit était toujours ailleurs, il voyait bien qu'elle était tracassée par quelque chose :

\- Ça ne va pas ? ; demandait-il.

\- Si, enfin, c'est compliqué.

\- Dis-moi tout, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Je sais mais, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé.

Il ne dit rien, il savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi heureuse que lui. Le temps avait réussit à lui faire oublier beaucoup de choses mais pas elle. Elle était morte en ayant vu ses enfants se faire enlever sous ses yeux. Elle était morte avec le souvenir de sa sœur encore ancré en elle. Elle n'avait rien oubliée de tout ça et lui, il avait réussit à les cacher au fond de sa mémoire. Mais il n'avait jamais pu entièrement enfouir sa faute.

S'il n'était pas parti ce jour-là à cause de cet idiot de Tobirama, il aurait pu profiter de sa présence plus longtemps. Il aurait vu ses enfants grandir et sûrement connaître ses petits enfants. Mais non, il n'avait pas pu connaître tout ça entre sa fuite de Konoha après s'être fait passé pour mort. Pourtant ce jour-là, il avait regretté un peu de ne pas l'être. Mais sa vengeance l'avait poussé à survivre et à concevoir ce plan qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

Maintenant qu'il avait tout planifié, il ne laisserait personne lui marcher dessus.

Il posait son regard sur elle et relevait le menton de la jeune femme pour qu'elle le regarde :

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ses sharingans se mirent à tournoyer légèrement et elle atterrissait avec lui dans un monde tout blanc. Il n'y avait rien autour d'eux, elle se demandait ce qu'il avait à lui montrer. Elle le regardait avec incompréhension :

\- Quand la guerre sera déclarée, je la gagnerais ; dit-il avec tellement de sûreté, et j'ai dans le but d'installer la paix éternelle dans ce monde. Il n'y a encore rien car je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que je voulais.

\- Donc tu comptes faire un monde ou les gens vivraient en paix mais sans le savoir ?

\- Si, ils le sauront mais je ferais en sorte qu'ils se tiennent bien. Je dirigerais ce monde, je n'ai pas pu le faire avant mais maintenant, ça sera mon tour et tu auras tout mon ange. Je peux faire ceci.

Il se concentrait et une forêt apparue avec une rivière mais elle reconnaissait les lieux. Comme si c'était hier. Mais il y avait de la neige, ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Elle regardait de nouveau Madara et vit qu'il était encore plus jeune et habillé comme avant. Elle s'approchait de la rivière et se regardait dedans, elle aussi avait rajeunit et elle portait aussi ses vêtements de shinobi. Elle les touchait, c'était comme si tout était vrai.

Elle se retournait pour le regarder encore, il se mit à sourire comme un ange :

\- Ce coup-ci, personne ne viendra te chercher ; dit-il en souriant.

Oh que oui ! Elle le savait pertinemment à part si c'était lui qui le souhaitait. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue, si seulement tout ça pouvait être vrai. Elle s'approchait de lui et mit ses mains sur les hanches de son mari. Il mit ses mains sur les joues de Luna et l'embrassait comme à leur première fois. Il ne voulait que du bon pour elle et ce souvenir en faisait partit. La neige commençait à tomber comme ce jour-là. Il n'avait rien oublié.

Elle sourit encore sachant que oui, cette fois-ci, ils n'allaient pas être interrompus par les hommes de son clan qui l'avaient cherchée pendant des heures. Il lui prit la main et le décor changeait à nouveau. Ce n'était plus la neige qu'il y avait mais un grand soleil. Elle regardait de nouveau autour d'elle, ils étaient dans le village qui appartenait aux Uchiwa. Elle pouvait y reconnaître la maison ou ils avaient vécus avant de partir pour Konoha.

Tout était exactement comme avant. Elle pouvait voir les habitants en activité, certains les saluer comme avant :

\- Imagine tout ce que je peux créer. Je peux créer tout ce que tu voudras, autant les paysages que les personnes. On pourrait vivre comme avant sans la guerre, dans ce havre de paix qui était le notre. Il faut juste que tu patientes un peu mon amour et tout ça sera de nouveau notre réalité.

\- Mais dans le fond, je saurais encore que ce n'est qu'une illusion.

\- Une illusion qui fera un bien fou.

A part ça, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions pour la paix. Même s'il devait y en avoir une vraie, il connaissait que trop bien le système shinobi. Beaucoup ne seraient pas d'avis avec cette paix et trouveraient une occasion un jour ou l'autre pour re-déclarer une guerre et tout serait réduit à néant. Dans ce monde, il contrôlerait tout et il n'y aurait que la paix et pas une once de haine pour enrayer tout ça.

Pour la faire adhérer encore plus à son plan, il fit apparaître sa petite sœur qui était partie bien trop tôt à cause de la mort d'Izuna. Même son frère serait là et les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Ça serait aussi l'occasion pour lui de retrouver tous les êtres chers qu'il avait perdus. Luna s'approchait de sa sœur sous le regard de Madara avant de la serrer contre elle. Elle pouvait la toucher, tout était si réel. Elle aimerait tellement ça :

\- Tu pourrais même revoir les enfants si tu le désires, quand nous aurons de nouveau nos corps en vie, on pourra recommencer comme avant. Je sais que tu le désires ardemment, tu ne peux pas me cacher ça.

\- Mais tu es un shinobi. Tu as toujours connu la guerre et tu as toujours aimé te battre. Ta paix ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverais bien de l'occupation, tout ce que je veux, c'est ce monde avec toi. Pendant des années j'ai cherché une solution pour cette paix et aussi pour me racheter.

\- Je sais et je souhaite que tu sois aussi en paix avec ta conscience.

Sa conscience ? Il se sentait en paix enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il était rongé par le remord mais il était trop fier pour l'avouer même à sa propre femme. Tout disparaissait et ils se retrouvaient de nouveau dans le monde réel. Il lui en avait déjà montré pas mal et il espérait vraiment qu'elle le suivrait là-dessus. Si elle refusait, il serait certainement très déçu et il aurait été obligé de lui forcer la main. Bien qu'il l'aime, il ne pouvait pas se détourner de ça maintenant.

Plus loin, on observait le couple. Il y avait deux ninjas qui arboraient le bandeau de Konoha en cache. Ils avaient prit soin de masquer leur chakra pour ne pas être repérés. Ils étaient en communication radio avec un QG d'espionnage de Konoha :

\- Nous avons localisé le repaire, les rumeurs sont fondées. Madara Uchiwa à bien été ramené à la vie.

\- « Ne faites rien, restez juste à votre poste le temps que le QG réfléchisse à une stratégie ».

\- Bien, terminé.

Ils continuaient de regarder, le couple était encore en visuel. La mission allait être simple si ce n'était que de l'observation. Mais non, ça aurait vraiment été trop simple. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière eux, ils se retournèrent et virent Luna. Ils avaient été prit dans une illusion, elle les avait sentit depuis le début :

\- Vous devez savoir que mon mari à horreur qu'on se tienne dans son dos.

\- Il faut la neutraliser !

Mais ils n'en n'eurent pas le temps, une lame traversait chacun des corps en plein cœur. Madara avait horreur qu'on se tienne dans son dos pour une bonne raison qu'était celle-ci. Les deux corps eurent des soubresauts avant qu'ils ne meurent. Il les lâchait comme de vulgaires torchons et prit la main de Luna avant de la lui baiser :

\- Que ferais-je sans tes capacités ?

\- Tu te débrouillerais très bien, je sais que tu les as sentis avant moi.

Il se mit à sourire, elle avait encore raison.


	13. Chapter 13: Tout pour manipuler

Obito tournait en rond, faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Depuis que Madara avait fait revenir cette femme, rien n'allait plus pour lui. Ses plans ne se passaient pas comme prévu à cause de ça. Il voulait devancer Madara sur beaucoup de choses et il cherchait un moyen d'éloigner Luna de lui. Mais il avait beau réfléchir, rien ne se présentait à lui et ça le frustrait. La plus grosse chance de sa vie allait lui passer sous le nez à cause d'une femme.

De colère, il renversait la table ou était tous ses papiers. C'était vraiment inconcevable pour lui qu'une simple femme lui fasse ça. Il posait son regard sur ce tas de papier et il vit une issue de secours inespérée. Il prit une des feuille et se mit à sourire même à rire. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser plus tôt ? C'était vraiment une aubaine, il allait en profiter et Madara sera obligé de s'éloigner de ses plans. Il sortit de la pièce avec son nouveau plan.

Le lendemain, Luna et Madara trainaient encore au lit à une heure avancée du matin. L'homme ne pensait plus à ses plans, du moins quand elle était près de lui. Il était tellement euphorique que rien ne pouvait le perturber. Il était collé contre le corps de sa bien-aimée, il l'embrassait souvent, mordillait sa peau par jeu. Et elle, elle le prenait bien, elle en profitait. La mort les avait séparés bien trop tôt.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et plongeait sous les draps. Madara posait son regard sur la bosse qu'elle faisait dans les draps, c'était puéril mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'assit en posant son dos contre la tête de lit. Il vit la jeune femme se déplacer entre ses jambes écartées, elle ressortit sa tête de là-dessous avant de passer ses mains sur son torse. Il frissonnait un peu avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse.

Il y répondait comme à chaque fois, profitant de la sentir contre lui. Pendant près de soixante ans, sa présence lui avait manquée. Il serait prêt à tout pour la garder plus longtemps contre lui. Quand il leurs redonnerait la vie, ils pourront recommencer une nouvelle vie. Il lui donnerait tout, il resterait tendre avec elle mais toujours aussi impitoyable avec les autres. Il était comme ça et jamais personne ne pourrait le changer.

Son sursaut le sorti de sa rêverie et un petit gémissement sortit de ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir la main de la jeune femme sur son entrejambe. Tout compte fait dormir nu n'avait jamais été une mauvaise idée se disait-il. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle lui ferait ça maintenant. Elle lui faisait de petits va et viens qu'il appréciait mais il ne viendrait pas de suite et pas comme ça. Quand il faisait ça au levé, ça durait plus longtemps à son grand plaisir.

Elle le regardait malicieusement avant de replonger sous les draps. Il sentait toujours ses doigts sur son objet de plaisir avant de sursauter de nouveau. Il pouvait sentir sa langue passer dessus par moment avant qu'elle ne le prenne entier. Il ne la voyait pas mais c'était vraiment excitant, quand il soulèverait le drap, ça le serait encore plus. Il passait une de ses mains sous le drap pour toucher les cheveux de son aimée.

Il crispait sa main sur sa tête, c'était tellement bon se disait-il. Il appuyait sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et fermant les yeux. Il se sentait horriblement bien, il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui faire ça. Il l'avait toujours aimée et ça n'avait jamais été pour rien. Il serrait plus sa main et elle l'enfonçait plus, lui arrachant un soupire de bien être. C'était une vraie torture, il voulait la prendre maintenant qu'elle avait jouée avec lui, il ne voulait pas venir comme ça.

Il ouvrit les yeux et soulevait le drap pour voir la tête de la jeune femme entre ses jambes. Maintenant, c'était lui qui allait jouer. Il n'hésitait pas à la tirer par les cheveux pour qu'elle s'enlève avant d'amener sa tête à lui. Il l'embrassait à pleine bouche avant de la mettre à califourchon. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait d'humeur soumit mais c'est lui mènerait la danse quand même. Il la fit descendre sur lui et il soupirait encore et se sentant en elle.

Il plaquait ses mains sur chaque coté de la taille de Luna avant de la faire bouger au rythme qu'il voulait. La jeune femme ne restait pas inactive pour autant en bougeant ses hanches. Il pouvait voir le plaisir sur son visage, ça avait toujours été le cas à part ces deux fameuses fois ou il l'avait prise sans qu'elle le veuille. Il l'embrassait pendant qu'elle s'accrochait aux barreaux du lit pour donner plus de puissance à ses coups de hanches. Il pouvait l'entendre gémir silencieusement.

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit si silencieuse, au diable si les autres les entendaient entrain de baiser. Lui, il voulait qu'elle hurle son plaisir. C'était surtout pour son égo, plus sa femme crierait, plus il se sentait supérieur sur le sexe. Et puis, il ne volerait pas sa réputation d'homme puissant. Il passait une main derrière la tête de la jeune femme et serrait ses doigts sur ses cheveux pour tirer un peu sa tête en arrière :

\- Arrête de te retenir.

\- J'ai pas envie qu'on nous entende ; gémissait-elle.

\- Rien à faire.

Et il ne se fit pas prier, il la retirait de lui avant de l'obliger à se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui. Il la prit sans ménagement, il avait encore un peu de temps avant qu'il ne vienne. Il l'entendait enfin gémir plus fort, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Heureusement qu'elle ne le voyait pas, ça lui aurait sans doute coupé ses envies. Il mettait encore ses coups de reins, il était presqu'au bord de la délivrance quand il entendait qu'on toquait à la porte de son salon privé.

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas être tranquille se disait-il, qu'importe qui c'était, ça attendra comme tout le monde. Il continuait ses va et viens, Luna était déjà dans la jouissance et il ne tardait qu'il y arrive lui aussi. Mais ça insistait encore à la porte, il dû se forcer pour venir assez vite. La jeune femme s'écroulait sur le ventre, il vint l'embrasser dans le cou :

\- Désolé chérie, y en a qui ne peuvent pas attendre.

Il se relevait et passait un pantalon avant de quitter la chambre en furie, il avait horreur qu'on le dérange pendant qu'il était entrain de se faire du bien. Il se dirigeait vers la porte et l'ouvrit brutalement, il vit sans surprise Obito juste derrière :

\- Et bien, on dirait que je dérange ; dit-il avec un ton sarcastique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Une escouade de Konoha se dirige par ici….

\- Et c'était une raison pour me déranger ? Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ?

\- Ils sont nombreux et je doute qu'une heure suffise.

Il rageait au fond de lui mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser des hommes de Konoha foutre ses plans en l'air. Il lui disait qu'il arrivait rapidement. Le jeune Uchiwa repartit avec un grand sourire derrière son masque. Madara refermait la porte avant de revenir dans la chambre ou il pouvait voir sa douce encore allongée dans le lit. Il soupirait avant d'enfiler quelques vêtements. Elle posait son regard sur lui :

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Oui, une escouade de Konoha vient par là et il faut que je m'en occupe.

Il finissait de s'habiller avant de s'approcher d'elle pour lui voler un baiser fougueux. Il était dégoûté de partir comme ça mais il n'avait pas le choix :

\- Si tu sors, ne t'éloigne pas de trop du repaire. Je reviens le plus vite possible.

Elle lui sourit avant qu'il ne se relève et quitte la chambre avec ses armes. Elle prenait un peu son temps avant de se lever elle-aussi. Elle avait le temps, il gérait tout, elle n'avait rien à faire pour le moment. Elle se dirigeait dans la salle d'eau et se fit couler un bain chaud. Même sous l'Edo Tensei, elle se disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se priver. Ce n'était pas parce que son corps était mort qu'elle s'empêcherait de profiter des meilleures choses de la vie.

Après s'être lavée, elle s'habillait d'un kimono comme elle en avait l'habitude mais maintenant, elle préférait mettre un pantalon dessous. Elle ajustait ses cheveux avec ses élastiques avant de quitter la chambre. C'était calme, tous les autres étaient encore en mission, elle était seule ici. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie avant d'être toucher par les rayons du soleil déjà assez haut dans le ciel. Elle s'étirait un peu avant de se décider à marcher.

Elle longeait a rivière qui passait près de là avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Les lieux étaient assez lumineux et calmes. Elle pouvait juste entendre le son de ses pas sur la terre sèche et les chants aigus des oiseaux cachés dans les arbres. Elle était vraiment bien ici, si Madara devait les mettre dans cette illusion, elle aimerait bien retrouver toute cette nature. Quand ils étaient tous en guerre, ils n'avaient pas tous le temps de profiter de ça.

Elle marchait encore un peu avant de tomber sur une clairière lumineuse, envahie de champs de fleurs. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs et elles étaient vraiment très belles. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, si elle en ramenait quelques-unes ça égaillerait un peu la noirceur de leurs appartements privatifs. Elle s'avançait dans ce champ immense, il semblait interminable tant qu'il prenait de la place sur l'horizon.

Elle avançait un peu avant de se coucher parmi les fleurs, elle avait le temps de les cueillir après tout.

Elle posait son regard améthyste sur le ciel bleu au-dessus d'elle. Cette couleur lui rappelait celle du regard de sa petite sœur. Elle avait de si beaux yeux, les siens aussi étaient pas mal mais elle avait toujours préférée ceux de sa sœur. Elle avait eue une chance immense d'hériter ceux de leur père. Elle se souvenait qu'elle l'avait longtemps jalousé pour ça. Les yeux bleus, ça faisait craquer les garçons et dieu seul sait à quel point ça avait été vrai.

Avec ses yeux violets, Luna avait souvent été petite confondue avec le fameux clan Hyûga. Mais tout ça avait été démentit. Quoique son père s'était longtemps posé la question si sa femme n'avait pas été voir ailleurs. Mais sa mère avait déjà les yeux de cette couleur et elle n'était pas une Hyûga. Ça lui aurait plus d'avoir de tels yeux, mais elle possédait bien plus. Son genjutsu. Et celui-là, plus personne ne pourrait l'utiliser à part si d'autres Kurama avaient encore vécus jusque là.

Mais elle avait cessé de l'utiliser, elle ne voulait pas sombrer dans la folie.

Elle fermait les yeux et pensait encore à sa sœur. Mine de rien, elle avait été heureuse, Izuna avait été l'homme parfait pour elle. C'était dommage qu'il est disparut aussi tragiquement, cette perte lui avait arrachée la seule famille qui lui restait. Sa sœur était tout pour elle et elle s'était retrouvée comme Madara, sans famille. La seule chose qui l'avait aidé à tenir avait été les enfants et bien sûr Madara malgré qu'il n'ait pas été là pour la protéger.

Elle lui avait pardonnée ça, il valait mieux qu'il parte sinon, il aurait fait beaucoup de mal et il l'aurait regretté. Mais il avait bien souffert après, sa mort et la disparition des enfants avaient fini de le convaincre. Elle soupirait, elle espérait maintenant un monde meilleur pour eux.

De l'autre coté du champ, un regard était posé sur elle depuis quelques minutes. Elle n'avait pas sentie cette présence qui l'observait. L'homme la regardait encore avant de se décider de l'approcher enfin. Elle n'entendait pas ses pas silencieux se diriger vers elle, elle était trop bien pour s'en préoccuper. Il avançait encore jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette ne couvre le soleil qui éclairait le visage de la jeune femme. Il se penchait légèrement pour la regarder et ne pu cacher son sourire.

Voyant l'ombre sous ses paupières, Luna ouvrit les yeux et vit l'homme. Mais elle ne pu que se figer face à lui, comment avait-il pu revenir ? :

\- Bonjour Luna.

\- Tajima….


	14. Chapter 14: Recommencement

Elle l'avait reconnue se disait-il, lui qui pensait que la jeune femme l'aurait oublié après sa mort. Et bien ce n'était pas le cas mais Luna n'était pas ravie de le voir. Ils avaient été mariés certes, mais elle avait refait sa vie avec Madara depuis et ça, il ne l'accepterait pas. Elle connaissait bien le tempérament fou de l'homme pour avoir subit ses coups il y a des décennies. Elle n'avait qu'une peur à présent, que tout recommence comme avant.

Elle se redressait avant de se relever pour lui faire face. Il voulait l'embrasser mais elle se reculait de lui, pas question qu'il la touche. Ils n'étaient plus unis par les liens du mariage depuis sa mort, elle n'avait plus d'obligations envers lui. Mais ça lui déplaisait à lui, depuis quand le fuyait-elle ? Il fronçait les sourcils, il n'avait pas changé lui non plus. Il essayait encore de l'attraper mais la jeune femme se montrait fugace :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !? ; criait-il.

\- Nous ne sommes plus unis par le mariage, je n'ai plus d'obligations envers toi.

\- Je m'en fiche, tu resteras ma femme quoiqu'il arrive !

\- Pourquoi tu es ici ?! Qui t'as ramené à la vie ?

Il ne répondit pas, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il se souvenait juste de s'être réveillé dans son cercueil alors qu'il avait été plongé dans le noir total pendant très longtemps. Il n'avait pas trouvé la paix après la mort, lui non plus n'avait pas atteint l'Eden éternel. Il pensait qu'il avait été condamné à ça par les dieux, vivre une éternité dans la noirceur la plus totale. En même temps avec tout ce qu'il avait fait, ça ne l'aurait même pas étonné.

Mais quelle cruelle punition qu'il avait là. On l'avait ramené dans un monde nouveau pour lui et devant la femme qu'il avait aimée. Le plus cruel pour lui était qu'elle le rejette alors qu'il commençait avant de mourir à tout faire pour elle. Et surtout, elle avait commencée à l'aimer comme il se devait. Mais là, c'était comme s'ils étaient deux étrangers, il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer après sa mort brutale.

Oh ! Il ne doutait pas que Madara en avait profité pour la reprendre et en même temps prendre sa place. Bien que ce fusse à l'époque une place au vote, il ne doutait pas que tous aient votés pour lui. Il était fort, il faisait peur et c'était surtout un bon combattant et un fin stratège. S'il savait seulement à quel point les stratégies de son fils étaient à mal aujourd'hui ? Même Luna doutait en silence sur l'avancement de son plan.

Il posait son regard sur elle, elle n'avait pas changée, à croire qu'elle avait gardée sa beauté jusqu'à la fin de ses jours se disait-il :

\- Tu as dû vivre longtemps après moi hargneuse comme tu étais.

\- Détrompe-toi, je n'avais qu'une vingtaines d'années. Assassinée par mon propre clan, j'en ai appris des choses d'où mon refus envers toi.

\- Mais voyons, nous avions signé un pacte, je ne vois pas où était le problème.

\- Mon père s'était allié aux Senju bien avant ton pacte. Il m'a vendue à toi pour pouvoir te descendre, c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, c'était de sacrés renards mais je m'en fiche. Je t'ai retrouvé et c'est ça l'important. Je me doute que Madara n'est pas loin mais tant pis pour lui.

Elle comprenait qu'il n'allait pas la laisser partir comme ça, il était bien trop possessif même après toutes ces années. Mais elle était seule et l'attaquer serait sûrement une grosse erreur, elle savait qu'il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne le repaire très vite, là-bas, Madara pourrait la protéger. Elle misait le tout pour le tout et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Il serrait les poings, il ne la laisserait pas le fuir comme ça.

Il se mit à son tour à courir derrière elle, maintenant qu'il était sous l'Edo Tensei, ses réserves de chakra étaient inépuisables et illimitées. Il aurait bien eu besoin de ça à l'époque, ça l'aurait grandement aidé à combattre Butsuma. Si seulement il savait que c'était un Senju qui avait mit au point cette technique, il en serait sur le cul. Mais en tout cas, c'était vraiment ingénieux d'avoir fait ça malgré le risque qu'il pouvait disparaitre à tout moment.

Il continuait à courir derrière elle, ils entraient dans le bois, il se demandait bien ou elle allait comme ça. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il savait une chose, il ne la laisserait pas arriver au bout. Et puis, il était bien plus rapide qu'elle, plus il la poursuivait, plus il gagnait des mètres. Au bout d'un moment, il ne fut qu'à un cheveu d'elle et c'était bien l'expression qui allait avec le geste. Il tendait le bras et attrapait Luna par la queue de cheval de cette dernière.

Elle serrait les dents quand il la tirait à lui brutalement, qui disait qu'ils ne souffraient pas eux non plus ? Il la plaquait contre un arbre et se mit à l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il attendait ça et il n'allait pas s'en priver. La jeune femme avait beau se débattre, il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il se mit à sourire en la voyant comme ça :

\- Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, pas toi ma chérie ?

\- Rien de bon en tout cas !

\- Te voir comme ça, ça me donnerait bien envie de recommencer !

Elle avait raison, il n'avait pas changé. Il allait vouloir tout recommencer avec elle et elle avait peur ! Si elle devait aller dans le monde de rêve de Madara, elle espérait au fond d'elle que Tajima n'y soit jamais. Elle avait commencée à l'aimer mais seulement un peu avant sa mort, certes, elle avait pleurée pour lui mais ce souvenir lui paraissait si lointain. Madara avait réussi à lui faire oublier ça, la jeune femme n'éprouvait plus rien pour Tajima.

Elle se débattait sous son étreinte, elle voulait rejoindre Madara mais il l'en empêchait. Pas question qu'elle le fuit et pas question qu'elle se retrouve dans les bras d'un autre homme que lui. Même si leur mariage avait été arrangé et qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments, il ne la laisserait pas partir. Il recommencerait sûrement comme avant, il la dresserait de nouveau pour qu'elle lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Mais il n'en n'aurait sûrement pas le temps.

Une escouade de Konoha passait dans le coin et ils repéraient les deux Edo Tensei. Ils reconnurent Luna, c'était une de ceux qu'ils voulaient attraper pour savoir ce que mijotait l'Akatsuki. Danzô avait fait part d'une partie de sa découverte après le passage de Tobi dans les archives. Il n'avait eu aucun doute, s'il s'était intéressé si près à cette histoire, il devait il y avoir une bonne raison derrière. Et en voyant une femme morte depuis des dizaines d'années, les hommes surent qu'elle faisait bien partie du plan « Œil de lune ».

Ils se séparèrent en deux équipes pour mettre leur plan à exécution. La première descendit vers Luna et Tajima et ils lancèrent des kunaï dans leur direction. Les projectiles traversaient inévitablement leurs cibles. Tajima lâchait Luna et se tournait vers leurs agresseurs, la blessure qu'il avait eu se refermait aussi sec. Il se mit à sourire en voyant qu'il était quasi intouchable. Il se jetait sur eux pendant que Luna en profitait pour fuir, ils tombaient à pic se disait-elle.

Elle se mit à courir loin d'eux, elle avait une chance de revenir au repaire avant qu'il ne la suive mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme elle le voudrait. Elle courait encore quand elle aperçue deux hommes de Konoha devant elle. Elle s'arrêtait, il ne fallait pas qu'ils l'arrêtent maintenant. Elle commençait à composer ses mudras quand elle sentit un coup dans le dos. Elle se retournait pour mettre un coup mais elle ne pu bouger. Elle se retrouvait complètement paralysée.

Les techniques avaient beaucoup évoluées ces dernières années et elle en faisait les frais. Un sceau apparut dans son dos et se propageait sur elle, elle ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement. Les deux hommes devant elle approchaient :

\- Luna Uchiwa, vous êtes mise en état d'arrestation par mandat du Hokage cinquième du nom. Vous allez être emmenée avec nous pour subir un interrogatoire à Konoha.

\- Eh bien, faites donc messieurs mais je pense que c'est une grosse erreur de votre part.

\- Veuillez garder le silence pendant le transfert ; dit-il d'une voix sèche et froide.

Elle se tut, de toute façon, elle n'avait rien à leur dire. L'autre derrière elle, prit ses précautions pour l'emmener sans qu'elle n'échappe à leur control ou qu'on les suive grâce à elle. Il lui bandait les yeux avant qu'un autre la prenne facilement sur l'une de ses épaules. Elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire, elle sentait qu'ils bougeaient à nouveau. Elle soupirait, ils faisaient vraiment une très grosse erreur en l'emmenant avec eux car à cause de ça, ça allait sûrement décider Madara à changer de plan.

Elle se laissait portée sans rouspéter, ça ne servait à rien après tout. Elle entendait au bout d'un moment des gens parler et qu'elle entrait dans un bâtiment. L'air n'était pas le même que dehors et elle attendait encore sagement. Elle entendait une lourde porte s'ouvrir et ils entrèrent dans une pièce très calme. Puis, on l'enlevait de l'épaule du shinobi avant de l'installer sur une chaise semble t-il.

Elle sentait qu'on l'attachait avec du métal. Mais ça devait être aussi scellé avec des sceaux pour éviter qu'elle fuit. Après avoir tout vérifié, un des shinobis lui retirait son bandeau. Ses yeux lui faisaient un peu mal et elle dû attendre quelques instants avant qu'ils ne s'habituent à la forte lumière de la pièce. Elle regardait autour d'elle, c'était une immense salle avec des gens habillés presque tous de blanc.

Il y avait une sorte de bulle d'eau immense à quelques mètres d'elle. C'était une bulle de détection qui était installée autour du village pour détecter les intrusions. Elle ne pensait pas que le village s'équiperait de ça un jour. Comme quoi les Hokage ne surpasseraient jamais les premiers. La porte en face d'elle s'ouvrit, elle levait le regard et vit un homme assez âgé entrer avec deux hommes masqués de La Racine. Il posait son regard sur elle avant d'approcher :

\- Luna Uchiwa, si j'avais su que je vous verrais un jour de si près.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Danzô Shimura, je vous ai connu il y a très longtemps maintenant. Mais vous vous doutez bien pourquoi vous êtes ici n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous espérez que je vende mon mari ? Malheureusement, je vais devoir opposer une résistance à vos questions.

\- Nous avons des moyens radicaux pour vous faire plier, plus vous résisterez, plus vous allez souffrir. Et avec votre régénération, le calvaire sera continu.

Elle ne répondait pas, ça ne servait à rien. Un de ses hommes approchait et se mit en face d'elle. Il tendit le bras dans l'intention de poser sa main sur sa tête mais la porte de la salle s'ouvrit violemment. Tous tournaient le regard vers celle-ci et virent une femme blonde à forte poitrine entrer dans la salle avec un homme. Il avait la tête couverte et une cicatrice qui traversait son visage :

\- Danzô, espèce de vieux renard, sors d'ici ! ; hurlait la blonde.

\- Je suis ici pour interroger la prisonnière, Tsunade.

\- C'est une prisonnière de Konoha ! Et je pense encore en être l'Hokage et que c'est moi qui décide qui doit l'interroger ! Maintenant, dehors !

Il n'eut pas le choix, il dû sortir avec ses hommes avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui. Tsunade marchait vers Luna avec cet homme et la regardait. Alors, c'était donc elle la femme de Madara ? Elle ne la pensait pas si jeune, du moins, au niveau de sa réincarnation. Mais elle connaissait l'affaire. Jamais elle ne laisserait Danzô s'occuper de ça, du moins, pour le bien de Konoha. Maintenant, ça allait être une affaire de femmes.


	15. Chapitre 15: Souvenirs

Les deux femmes se jaugeaient du regard pendant quelques longues secondes. Elles se détaillaient mutuellement. L'une était encore en vie et l'autre n'était qu'un substitue de cadavre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle, tout le monde observait les deux femmes aussi extraordinaires l'une que l'autre. De plus, elles avaient toutes les deux malgré elle, quelque chose bien en commun, du moins, une personne en particulier.

Tsunade prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait un physique d'une jeune fille de vingt ans qu'elle ne s'épuisait pas moins à rester immobile debout. Son dos la faisait souffrir en ce moment et sa forte poitrine n'arrangeait pas toujours les choses. Comparé à celle qui lui faisait face, elle se disait qu'elle aurait voulu en avoir moins que ça. De plus, tout le monde ne regardait que ça chez elle et ça l'agaçait.

Bref, ça n'était pas l'heure de penser à ça se disait-elle. Elle avait bien plus important à faire et cette chose importante se tenait devant elle. Luna Uchiwa, elle ne connaissait que son dossier depuis peu. Elle avait apprit pas mal de choses qui la reliait à elle, elle était bien jeune lorsqu'elle avait été tuée. Même pas la vingtaine, c'était assez dramatique sachant que ce fut une des choses qui avait poussé Madara à fuir Konoha pour toujours et se rebeller plus tard.

Il fallait qu'elle retienne ce qu'elle avait lue, c'était son seul moyen de pression pour qu'elle avoue les plan de Madara. Elle savait de sources sûres à quel point elle était attachée à son mari, même après la mort. Elle regardait de nouveau la « jeune » femme dans les yeux :

\- Commençons par les présentations, je suis Tsunade, cinquième Hokage de Konoha.

\- Cinquième ? Ça fait beaucoup en moins d'une centaine d'années.

\- Il y a eu des complications pour certains d'entres eux dont le deuxième et le quatrième.

\- Tobirama Senju était le deuxième, c'est à cause de lui en partie que je suis morte ; dit-elle froidement. Je suis ravie que ce connard est trouvé la mort tôt.

La godaime ne disait rien à sa remarque. Elle avait très peu de souvenir de Tobirama, il était mort quand elle était très jeune. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui et cette femme en face d'elle en savait sûrement bien plus. Vu dont la façon qu'elle en parlait, elle devait sûrement très bien le connaitre même. Dans un sens, ça ne l'étonnait pas, ils avaient vécus à la même époque. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de débattre là-dessus :

\- Je vais aller droit au but, je sais que tu as revue ton mari. Je sais également qu'il prépare quelque chose contre Konoha si ça n'est pas plus.

\- Et donc, je vais te dire comme à l'autre, je ne trahirais pas mon mari.

\- Tu protèges un monstre…

\- Non, vous aimez bien tourner les choses à votre sauce. Madara n'est pas mauvais, il a toujours prôné un monde paix. Il veut stopper les guerres, arrêter toute la misère du monde et faire que les gens se comprennent mutuellement. L'homme à toujours aimé se battre, c'est dans sa nature mais le pouvoir les rend fous.

\- Le pouvoir rend Madara fou aussi, ce n'est qu'une utopie tout ça. Il dit qu'il veut rendre les hommes libres et heureux ? Sans maître ? Mais réveille-toi Luna, pour faire ce monde, il faudra bien quelqu'un à sa tête et Madara ne fera pas mieux que les dirigeants.

L'Uchiwa serrait les poings, personne n'avait changé de politique et d'opinons depuis tout ce temps. Pour eux, Madara n'est qu'un monstre et ça le resterait ainsi. Mais il n'était devenu ce qu'il était de lui-même. Ce monde l'avait façonné ainsi, c'est de la faute à ce monde s'il est aussi mauvais aujourd'hui. Mais avec elle, il s'était grandement adouci, il mènerait ses plans jusqu'au bout quoiqu'il arrive. Après tout, c'était après la mort de Luna que cette idée s'est concrétisée dans son esprit. Si elle avait vécue, il n'aurait sûrement pas fait tout ça aujourd'hui.

Elle aimait Madara malgré quelques moments ou ça avait été très dur pour eux deux. Dans un sens, il avait dû la forcer pour qu'elle l'aime à nouveau et ça avait été plutôt très compliqué au début. Il n'avait pas su être doux et il s'en voulait encore aujourd'hui. Mais à cause de Tajima, il avait été obligé de faire comprendre à Luna jusqu'ou il irait pour qu'elle se jette à nouveau dans ses bras. Même s'il avait fallu qu'il la brusque jusqu'à la mutiler. Mais elle préférait oublier ça et garder le meilleur.

Tsunade savait qu'elle ne plierait pas à sa demande. Du moins, peut-être pas maintenant. Elle allait encore lui parler un peu et elle aviserait par la suite. Mais une chose était sûre, elle ne quitterait pas cette pièce sans informations. Qu'elles soient données de gré ou de force :

\- Je sais que tu as très bien connue mon grand-père.

\- J'ai connue pas mal de monde, c'est quoi son nom ?

\- Hashirama Senju.

Elle se mit à sourire, oui, elle l'avait bien connue :

\- J'aurais pu être ta grand-mère si Madara n'aurait pas été si accroché à moi. Mais Hashirama m'a longtemps courut après avant de se résigner. C'était mon meilleur ami.

\- Malgré qu'il était avec Mito, il t'a souvent couverte et aidée. Je pense que dans le fond, il n'avait pas oublié mais il ne l'a jamais dit.

\- J'en suis sûre, c'était un homme très sentimental bien que torturé lui-aussi mais il a su prendre le bon chemin.

\- Et tout ça, ça ne te fait pas regretter de ne pas être restée avec lui ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Rester avec lui ? Elle n'aurait pas pu, déjà, on l'avait ramenée à Madara de force. Et puis, il n'y avait qu'elle qui aurait pu convaincre Madara de faire la paix avec lui. Du moins, elle avait essayée et il a fallut qu'Hashirama le matte un peu pour que ça se réalise. Luna était le garde-fou de Madara, elle serait partie avec Hashirama, elle savait que Madara aurait tout détruit.

Ça servait à quoi au fond de lui faire rappeler un passé aussi dérisoire ?

Elles ne continuèrent pas plus sur cette discussion. Ça ne servait vraiment à rien, ça ne décidait toujours pas Luna à parler. Elle se relevait et regardait Ibiki, maintenant, ça allait être à lui de faire le travail. Ils n'avaient jamais testés leur technique sur un Edo Tensei, ils allaient bien voir si ça allait marcher. Il se mit devant Luna et tendit sa main avant de la poser sur son front. Il se concentrait pour aller fouiller sa mémoire. Mais une mauvaise surprise se montrait à lui.

Il se disait que c'était une sorte de genjutsu mais non, il était bel et bien dans la mémoire d'une autre personne que Luna. Il se rendait compte qu'il voyait les souvenirs du corps que la jeune femme se servait depuis son incarnation. Ça le frustrait mais pas plus que ça, il voyait ce qu'il avait à voir mais pas tout. Il n'avait aucune information sur le plan exact de Madara. Il retirait sa main et se tournait vers Tsunade.

Il se penchait à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots et la femme se redressait. Cette information allait sûrement l'aider à déstabiliser Luna par sa nature. L'Uchiwa relevait sa tête vers eux, elle attendait qu'on lui dise quelque chose :

\- Connais-tu le rituel exact de l'Edo Tensei ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas, mais en quoi ça regarde nos affaires ?

\- Il faut le corps d'une personne et les tissus de celle qui est morte pour faire ça. Madara a dû se rendre sur ta tombe pour tes tissus mais sais-tu ce qu'il a fait ?

Elle fit non de la tête, ou voulait-elle en venir ? :

\- Madara a utilisé le corps de votre dernière descendante pour te ramener. Il a tué la dernière de votre lignée.

\- C'est faux ! Je ne te crois pas ! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça !

\- Et pourtant c'est la vérité….

Elles furent interrompues, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Un Anbu entrait et s'approchait de Tsunade. Il lui murmurait lui aussi quelque chose avant de se redresser. Elle posait son regard sur Luna, puis, sur Ibiki :

\- Emmène-là, je l'interrogerais plus tard.

\- Bien.

Puis, elle quittait la salle pour longer un couloir. Elle sortit des lieux ou plusieurs Anbu l'attendaient, un tel rassemblement était inhabituel. Mais elle savait pourquoi elle. Ils marchaient jusqu'à la sortie du village, à quelques mètres de là, il y avait un homme avec deux femmes. Lui, il portait le manteau si reconnaissable de L'Akatsuki. Tsunade le regardait, pourquoi était-il ici ? Il allait sûrement répondre à toutes ses questions.

Madara revenait de sa sortie, il maudissait Obito de l'avoir dérangé pour si peu ! Il n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver sa douce. Il voulait encore la tenir contre lui, c'était devenu sa drogue. Il arrivait devant le repaire et entrait avec hâte. Il marchait rapidement vers ses appartements, il espérait au fond de lui qu'elle soit encore dans leur lit. Et il espérait encore plus qu'elle soit encore dévêtue et endormie. Oui, il se l'avouait, il aimait ça.

Il entrait en douce dans son salon privé, il retirait son manteau et le posait sur le fauteuil avant de se diriger à pas de loup vers la porte de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans le lit. Il se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau et rien. Elle était sûrement dehors se disait-il. Il ressortit de ses appartements et se dirigeait vers l'extérieur mais il ne la voyait pas. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, il ne ressentait son chakra nulle part. Il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas s'éloigner.

Obito le voyait, il arrivait seulement mais intentionnellement. Il savait que Madara cherchait sa précieuse Luna. Mais il se doutait bien que son plan se soit déroulé comme il le fallait. Cette femme était un vrai poison. Sans elle, Madara se serait mit sérieusement à la chasse aux bijû mais non. Bien que dans le fond, ils n'en n'avaient pas réellement besoin. Il avait bien une autre solution mais jamais elle n'avait été testée jusque là.

Il regardait Madara, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un homme aussi sûr que lui se mettrait à paniquer ainsi. Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui lui avait apprit avant de mourir de ne jamais s'accrocher à qui que ce soit. Le maître des Uchiwa était tombé dans le piège de ses propres préceptes. Obito allait en rajouter une couche pour bien l'enfoncer :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je ne sens plus le chakra de Luna.

\- Sûrement qu'elle est partie se jeter dans les bras d'un autre. Les femmes, elles n'ont jamais été fidèles dans le fond.

Madara serrait les poings, comment pouvait-il dire ça de Luna ? Il ne la connaissait pas mais cette réflexion le ramenait à de vieux souvenirs. Dans un sens, elle l'avait déjà fait avec Hashirama. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas maintenant, pas après ce qu'il avait enduré pour elle. Ça serait vraiment trop cruel de sa part, s'il la voyait avec un autre, il serait capable de lui faire du mal encore une fois. Il ne le voulait pas mais son amour propre l'y pousserait.

Il retournait dans le repaire sous le regard satisfait d'Obito. Dans son for intérieur, il se sentait victorieux. Madara allait faire le boulot à sa place. Il le voyait revenir peu de temps après avec sa longue faux et son gunbai. Madara ne lui adressait aucun regard et partit des lieux à toute vitesse. S'il mettait la main sur Luna avec un autre, ça allait barder. Ça lui occupait tout l'esprit, s'il n'avait pas été un homme aussi dur, il se serait effondré.

Il traversait les bois mais il sentait un chakra qui lui était très familier. Non, c'était impossible qu'il soit ici lui aussi. Elle n'aurait pas osée faire ça quand même ? Il allait plus vite et atterrissait dans une clairière ou une ombre se tenait devant lui à quelques mètres. Non, il ne s'était pas trompé :

\- Toi.


	16. Chapitre 16: Un allié inattendu

\- Quelle surprise de taille… ; fit Tsunade. Pain, le chef de l'Akatsuki en personne se déplace jusqu'ici sans nous attaquer. Que veux-tu ?

\- Comme tu l'as si bien soulignée, je ne viens pas ici pour entamer une rixe. Je viens te proposer quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Elle restait quand même sur ses gardes, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire confiance à l'ennemi. Surtout quand celui-ci avait mit le village à sac et qu'il s'en était sortit in-extremis de la mort. Pain n'avait jamais oublié ce jour-là mais à cette époque il obéissait aveuglément à Tobi mais maintenant, tout ça c'était terminé. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait en tête que se venger de Tobi et accessoirement de Madara. Et surtout, récupérer son groupe qui avait été détourné de sa version d'origine.

Puis, la Godaime posait son regard sur les deux filles. Elle en reconnue une sur les deux, Leiko Uchiwa. Elle avait désertée le village mais elle n'avait jamais été la plus recherchée. La deuxième, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans le coin. Ibiki se penchait sur elle pour lui expliquer ce qu'il savait sur elle. Elle l'écoutait attentivement avant de regarder à nouveau la jeune femme. Alors, elle serait Uchiwa elle aussi ? Mais elle, elle n'avait rien fait.

On lui conseillait de passer au moins des bracelets à Pain, pour limiter les dégâts au cas où. Mais le jeune homme avait été honnête mais la confiance était dure à obtenir. D'autres ninjas avaient fait le tour du village et n'avaient rencontrés aucuns autres membres de l'organisation. Deux Anbu se dirigeaient vers lui, il ne fit aucun geste brusque, surtout quand on lui mit ces bracelets anti-chakra. Même si ce corps recevait du chakra par les barres noires, les bracelets pouvaient contrôler l'influx de chakra qu'il recevait.

Mais ce fut une grosse erreur, le corps de Pain tombait raide. Sans une bonne dose de chakra, Nagato ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Ruka regardait Tsunade, elle avait eue l'occasion de parler avec Pain. Elle avait relevé certains secrets de ses manipulations et elle savait que ces bracelets ne servaient à rien :

\- Ce corps est un corps manipulé à distance au chakra. Vos bracelets n'ont fait que couper cette source de chakra et il faut vraiment qu'il vous parle. C'est vraiment très important, s'il vous plait.

\- Je ne sais même pas si je peux lui faire confiance.

\- Croyez-moi, il est vraiment venu vous proposez quelque chose d'intéressant.

Elle soupirait, elle n'aurait aucune raison de mentir se disait-elle. Pain avait vraiment parlé de ses vœux à la jeune femme. Même Konan avait été d'accord avec lui, depuis le début, elle n'avait pas confiance en Tobi et aujourd'hui, elle en avait la preuve. Il n'avait pas hésité à jouer double-jeu dans le dos de Pain alors que de base, l'Akatsuki leur appartenait. Tsunade fit signe à un des membres de l'Anbu de retirer les bracelets.

Il hésitait mais il devait obéir. Il se baissait et retirait les bracelets de Pain. Le corps du dieu se redressait et regardait Tsunade :

\- Merci.

\- Allons discuter.

Elle leurs fit signe de la suivre. Ils entrèrent dans le village. Certaines personnes se cachaient chez eux, d'autres regardaient le groupe avec un sentiment de colère. Mais aucun d'eux n'osaient dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Face à un homme comme Pain, il ne valait mieux pas. Ils avançaient encore, deux membres de l'Anbu étaient entrain d'emmener Luna vers la prison. Ils croisèrent le groupe, Pain posait son regard sur elle et s'arrêtait.

Il pensait que c'était Mana, elle était pareille en tout point. Sauf qu'il voyait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un Edo Tensei. Madara l'avait-il ramenée à la vie ? Et puis, comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici dans une telle situation ? Ruka regardait elle aussi, elle pensait elle aussi que c'était sa cousine. Elle courait vers elle :

\- Mana!

La jeune femme tournait son regard vers elle, pourquoi l'avoir appelée ainsi ? Puis, elle se figeait. Ces yeux, ces cheveux, ce visage…. Elle ressemblait tellement à Koyuki. Non, c'était impossible qu'elle soit ici, elle devait se tromper. Un Anbu empêchait Ruka d'aller plus loin, Luna commençait à se débattre elle aussi mais elle fut très vite tirée en direction de la prison. Tsunade regardait la jeune Uchiwa qui se débattait avec l'Anbu :

\- Ce n'est pas Mana.

\- Si ! C'est ma cousine ! Elle est revenue !

\- C'est compliqué, allons dans mon bureau, je vais tout vous expliquer.

Ruka se résignait, elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Ils suivaient Tsunade jusqu'à son bureau. Shizune les regardait arriver, elle était sidérée de voir qu'elle avait accepté un membre de l'Akatsuki ici. De plus, elle avait une dent contre lui en particulier. Elle se demandait encore comment il avait pu s'en tirer ? Naruto l'avait salement amoché quand il était venu ici. Mais ils avaient bien comprit depuis le temps que ce n'était qu'un corps manipulé. Le possesseur avait dû prendre une retraite quelques temps pour se refaire une santé.*

Tsunade s'installait derrière son bureau et invitait ses hôtes à prendre place. Ils s'installèrent à part Pain qui préférait rester debout. C'est vraiment très calme mais elle savait qu'ils voulaient des explications avant de commencer les négociations. Elle ouvrit un dossier, elle aimerait que cette histoire prenne fin très vite :

\- La femme que vous avez vu tout à l'heure se nomme Luna Uchiwa. Ce n'était pas une Uchiwa de base mais une Kurama. Durant sa jeunesse, avant la construction de Konoha, son père l'a donnée en épouse à Tajima Uchiwa, le père de Madara. Par la suite elle fut remariée à ce dernier. Il y a eue la guerre entre Uchiwa et Senju et cette issue, le village fut créé. Hashirama Senju, mon grand-père, fut premier Hokage. Il voulait mettre Madara comme le second mais ce fut refusé. Pendant qu'il était partit quelques jours en dehors du village, Luna fut assassinée et ses deux enfants et celui de sa sœur furent enlevés. Plus personnes n'eu de nouvelles d'eux. Après Madara a voulu se venger et il est mort. Ibiki voulait interroger Luna tout à l'heure et il est tombé sur la mémoire de Mana comme Madara s'est servie de son corps pour la ramener. Nous ne connaissons pas les plans de Madara et c'est assez inquiétant.

\- Alors, elle était sa descendante et il n'a pas hésité à l'utiliser pour ramener sa femme.

\- C'est ça, du moins au début il pensait que c'était elle. Mais il a dû se rendre compte que non mais je ne pense pas qu'il est voulu sa mort.

Elle refermait le dossier et le rangeait à sa place. Maintenant, cette histoire était définitivement close pour la forme. Maintenant, ils allaient attaquer les négociations :

\- Alors, que veux-tu ? ; demandait-elle.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à éradiquer Tobi et Madara. Mon groupe d'origine à trop dévier de ses objectifs premiers. Si ces deux filles sont là, c'est d'une promesse que j'ai faite à Mana. Je pense qu'elles seront mieux ici enfin, surtout Ruka qui n'a plus personne.

\- Donc, tu veux de l'aide… Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas seul ? Tu as bien réussi à détruire ce village sans aide.

\- Tu ne connais pas Madara, il est puissant, bien plus que moi. Et avec Tobi, c'est limite impossible que je le fasse seul.

Elle soupirait, vaincre Madara serait mission quasi impossible à part s'ils se penchent sur une tactique. Elle savait bien que Madara était puissant, le paysage portait encore les stigmates de son combat avec Hashirama. Mais elle savait quelle était sa seule faiblesse et elle n'aurait pas de scrupule à s'en servir. Après tout, les morts n'avaient pas leurs places ici.

Madara regardait encore l'ombre qui se dressait devant lui. Oui, il le connaissait même trop bien. Celui qui l'avait élevé et celui qui lui avait volé celle qu'il aimait délibérément. Il ne pensait jamais le croiser un jour, il se demandait même pourquoi il était ici. Mais ce fut en le voyant qu'il su à quel point on ne lui voulait pas que du bien. Ses plans ne devaient pas plaire à tout le monde on dirait. S'il avait su, il s'en serait débarrassé de suite :

\- C'est toi qui m'as prit ma femme ; dit-il froidement.

\- Ta femme ? C'est la mienne il me semble ; dit Tajima.

\- Les liens du mariage ne tiennent plus après la mort et c'est moi qu'elle aime !

Rien que de le voir lui foutait la gerbe, il le détestait, si ça n'était pas plus d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était qu'un faible obstacle et d'ici peu, il n'existerait plus car il était décidé à tuer l'invocateur. Tant pis, il allait devoir se passer de lui. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un idiot trop pressé. Il regardait encore son paternel, il était pressé aussi qu'il disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute de sa vie. Il avait une occasion en or de recommencer la sienne :

\- De toute façon, tu vas très vite disparaitre.

\- Ça, je le sais. Tout comme je sais que je ne la reverrais jamais et toi non plus.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Elle a été emmenée par des hommes avec un bandeau à la gravure d'une feuille. Tu ne pourras jamais rien faire tout seul.

\- Oh ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, j'ai tout calculé pour réussir et je pourrais enfin instaurer un monde de paix.

Tajima se serait bien moqué de lui mais personne n'aurait fait mieux. Madara n'avait plus rien à lui dire et disparut de sa vue pour atterrir au repaire. Il était à la recherche de sa cible à abattre. Il marchait dans le repaire et sentit le chakra d'Obito. Il avançait dans cette direction avant d'entrer dans la pièce ou il était. Le jeune Uchiwa était entrain de se reposer, dès qu'il entendit Madara entrer, il levait son regard sur lui. L'aîné approchait calmement jusqu'à s'asseoir en face de lui.

Il posait son regard de braise sur le plus jeune et il su qu'il était en colère. Il n'en savait jamais la raison, mais celle-ci allait lui couter très cher :

\- J'ai croisé mon père, tu peux peut-être me donner une explication ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Et Luna a été enlevée par des hommes de Konoha, ça aussi c'est un hasard peut-être ?

Il ne dit rien, il savait dans le fond qu'il risquait sa peau. Madara se relevait, il avait toutes les réponses qu'il lui fallait. D'un geste rapide, il se saisissait de sa faux et mit un coup avant qu'il ne puisse se dématérialiser. Obito écarquillait les yeux, il se sentait affreusement mal. Une plaie béante s'ouvrit sur son abdomen et il s'effondrait au sol. Madara le regardait de haut :

\- Ta copine te manquait il me semble ? Ça tombe à pic n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu… tu n'y arriveras jamais…. Sans moi…

Il se mit à cracher du sang, il ne se pensait pas aussi vulnérable. Il avait commit l'erreur de trop qui n'avait pas été invisible aux yeux de Madara. Le fourbe pensait-il :

\- J'avais déjà réfléchis à une autre option au cas où si ce cas se produisait. J'ai trouvé un plan très simple si jamais celui-ci venait à capoter. Ça ne sert à rien que je te le partage puisque tu vas mourir.

\- Tu appelles ça de… l'amour ? ; disait-il tout en ayant comprit ce qu'il tramait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi de l'amour ? De toute façon, tu vas mourir.

Il collait sa lame contre la gorge du plus jeune avant de lui couper la tête d'un coup sec. Sur ce geste, il se sentait libéré. Maintenant, ses plans allaient pouvoir enfin prendre forme.

* * *

* : Comme je l'ai soulignée avant de commencer la fiction, j'ai détestée la quatrième guerre. Je reprends à l'Arc de Pain et fais comme si Naruto n'avait pas retrouvé le vrai corps. Shizune et certains doivent leur retour à la vie par une autre technique que le cycle de la réincarnation des âmes. On a vu que pour Gaara, la vieille Chiyo avait sacrifiée sa vie pour lui rendre la sienne, et bien là c'est pareil.


	17. Chapter 17: La fin de deux fantômes

voilà la fin de cette triologie! une fin alternative pour faire plaisir à tout le monde! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis jusqu'ici! Merci de tout coeur!

* * *

Les heures passaient et Luna était encore enfermée dans son cachot. Elle trouvait le temps long et ennuyeux, elle manquait de compagnie. Elle soupirait longuement avant de s'asseoir, elle voulait tellement sortir d'ici et rejoindre Madara. Il lui manquait tellement, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il viendrait mais aussi, qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Elle savait qu'il était capable de tout pour mener ses plans jusqu'au bout.

Elle était prête à le suivre jusqu'au bout, qu'importe les sacrifices qu'il fallait pour ça. Bien que sa présence tienne du fait qu'il avait utilisé leur dernière descendante, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Chacun d'eux aurait tout fait pour se retrouver et vivre une seconde fois cote à cote. Oui, ça avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Ils avaient une nouvelle occasion d'être ensemble et sûrement pour longtemps, il ne fallait pas gâcher cette chance.

Elle entendit la porte de la prison s'ouvrir, elle se redressait et posait son regard devant elle. Elle vit une ombre longer le mur et puis, elle vit cet homme de tout à l'heure. Il portait le même manteau que ce Tobi, était-il venu la chercher ? Mais en se souvenant bien, c'était impossible, elle l'avait vu avec la Hokage. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il lui voulait. Il s'assit face à la grille de sa cellule et la regardait fixement.

Pain avait un pincement au cœur en la regardant, il avait vraiment pensé que c'était Mana. Elle lui manquait terriblement, il était tellement triste dans le fond de l'avoir perdue. C'était la seule femme dont il était tombé amoureux et jamais il ne pourrait aimer autant. Elle lui ressemblait parfaitement, c'était hallucinant comme la génétique faisait bien son travail. Mais il ne cessait de penser que le corps de sa bien-aimée était sous cette carcasse d'Edo Tensei.

Ils se regardaient encore sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé. Ils se jaugeaient pendant un certains temps :

\- Pourquoi as-tu trahi mon mari ? ; demandait-elle, ignorante de la situation.

\- C'est plutôt lui et son larbin qui m'ont trahi. Je suis le véritable chef de l'Akatsuki. Ils ont profité de moi jusqu'au bout.

\- Ah. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt, tout ça sera fini.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle se mit à sourire, lui dire ce qui allait réellement se passer serait trop facile. Ils auraient le temps d'échafauder un plan contre Madara et ils ne seront plus jamais réunis. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Pain se doutait que Madara aurait besoin du Gedo Mazo pour accomplir une partie de son plan. Et il savait déjà comment il allait le réduire à néant. Mais allait-il réussir à temps ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus que ça, la porte de la prison s'ouvrit à nouveau. Pain se relevait et vit deux hommes entrer dont Ibiki, le chef de la section des interrogations. Ils semblaient pressés, ils arrivaient devant la porte de la cellule et entrèrent dedans. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait. Ils attachaient les mains de Luna avant de la faire sortir, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ils avaient tout neutralisé chez elle.

Pain les suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur, mais il fut arrêté devant une porte, il n'avait pas la permission d'y mettre les pieds. Ils menèrent Luna au milieu d'une salle et la firent asseoir à nouveau sur une chaise. Ils l'attachèrent dans le but de l'interroger mais cette fois-ci, ça se passerait autrement. Ils trouveraient bien un moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau une bonne fois pour toute. Mais c'était vraiment mal connaitre la jeune femme.

Tsunade était dans son bureau, il y avait encore plus de papier sur celui-ci qu'il y a quelques heures en arrière. Elle avait été aux archives interdites, elle avait ressortit tous les rouleaux gardés secret de son grand-père ainsi que de son oncle Tobirama. Elle savait que ce dernier travaillait à l'élaboration de pas mal de techniques et qu'il avait beaucoup observé les Uchiwa pour percer les secrets de leur dojutsu.

Avec l'aide de Shizune, elles s'étaient penchées sur ce foutoir à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait mettre fin à la folie de Madara. Au bout d'une heure de recherche infructueuse, la terre se mit à trembler brutalement. Tsunade regardait par sa fenêtre et vit au loin ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Les civils commençaient à paniquer, le Susanoo de Madara se rapprochait de plus en plus de Konoha, il était prêt à attaquer.

Tsunade ne s'était jamais préparée à ça, il avait été plus rapide qu'eux. Elle n'avait même pas eue le temps nécessaire pour prévenir les autres pays. Elle allait manquer de renfort et ils arriveraient trop tard. Et le plus dangereux était qu'elle ne connaissait rien des plans de Madara. Elle était prise au piège et elle allait perdre l'héritage de son grand-père à cause d'un revenant ! Ils étaient foutus, jamais ils n'arriveraient à vaincre un tel monstre !

Ça toquait urgemment à son bureau, elle criait d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et un Anbu entrait dans la pièce :

\- Tsunade-sama, les civils vont être conduits à l'abri. Que prévoyez-vous ?

\- Que tous nos effectifs se mettent à l'attaque. Nous n'avons plus le choix.

Il acquiesçait, oui, ça sentait la fin à plein nez. Elle avait perdue, elle le sentait au fond d'elle et s'en était rageant. L'Anbu sortit de la pièce, elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Shizune continuait de chercher malgré la situation et la panique qui animait les lieux. Tsunade cognait dans le tas de livres et de rouleaux et tout tombait parterre. Elle rageait ! Cette situation était intenable. Shizune posait son regard sur ce bordel jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette la main sur quelque chose de cruciale.

Elle ouvrit le rouleau et commençait à le lire et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle avait trouvée ce qu'elles cherchaient depuis le début :

\- Tsunade-sama ! J'ai trouvé ! Mon dieu, on peut réussir !

La blonde regardait à son tour le parchemin, oui, c'était fort probable si Madara se laissait prendre au piège. Il n'y résisterait pas. L'amour pouvait rendre aveugle mais le plus fort des hommes.

Madara avançait progressivement sur Konoha, il avait commencé son attaque de loin. Il avait submergé le village de ses innombrables boules de feux dont il avait le secret. Il voulait la fin de ce village maudit, il voulait son monde de rêves et il était prêt à tout pour y parvenir. Mais avant, il avait besoin de sa chère et tendre épouse. Oui, elle serait l'une des clefs ultimes pour arriver à son terme. Quand il l'aurait retrouvée, il lui rendrait la totalité de ses pouvoirs.

Il continuait son avancée jusqu'à ce que ses premiers adversaires se dressent devant lui. Ils commençaient à attaquer mais son Susanoo était une armure imparable, ils allaient tous se casser les dents dessus. Il se mit à sourire comme un fou et commençait à les exterminer les uns derrière les autres. Ses pouvoirs étaient sans limites et il en profitait. Il regrettait qu'Hashirama ne soit pas ici pour voir à quel point il était devenu puissant.

Il arrivait aux portes du village, Ibiki se dressait devant lui. Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre, il avait le devoir de le ralentir, le temps que Tsunade fasse ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il composait ses mudras, en espérant que ça tienne jusque là :

\- Invocation ! La vierge de fer !

Madara se stoppait, la terre s'était mise à trembler fortement. Sous ses pieds, un trou de fit et deux mâchoires creuses se rabattaient sur lui, le laissant dans l'obscurité. La vierge de fer d'Ibiki avait la forme d'un chat de la chance, c'était comme une poupée russe. Des chaînes s'enroulaient autour de cette vierge de fer et commençait à s'enfoncer dans le sol. Il croyait que son invocation était plus puissante que le Susanoo de Madara.

Mais non, la statue de métal explosait en mille morceau et le Susanoo en ressortit intacte. Madara avait activé son sharingan ultime, cette fois-ci, ça n'allait pas être la même chose. D'un coup de sabre de chakra, il propulsait Ibiki au loin sans qu'il ne s'en relève après. Il était proche de son but ultime, il pouvait sentir la présence de Luna, elle n'était pas loin. Pain apparut derrière lui et n'attendit pas lui non plus de composer ses mudras :

\- Répulsion céleste !

Le Susanoo fut propulsé à son tour, Madara en avait été surprit. Il se redressait, il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec lui. Il allait devoir user de son Senjutsu. Il composait ses mudras, il ne le laisserait pas l'avoir. Pain courait vers lui dans l'intention de lui remettre une couche. Mais Nagato n'avait pas été prudent en envoyant qu'un seul de ses pantins ici. Et il allait payer son erreur. Madara avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Pain allait lui mettre un coup quand il agrippait son Gunbai, le coup de Pain fut immédiatement arrêté. Madara se mit à sourire :

\- Uchihagaeshi !

Le gunbai s'illuminait et revoyait l'attaque de Pain contre lui. Le roux fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres de là :

\- Ne me gênes pas gamin. Je t'arracherais les yeux après, dire que j'aurais dû le faire avant. Ça va encore être une perte de temps.

Il marchait ensuite dans le village à la recherche de Luna, il la sentait de plus en plus proche. D'autres l'attaquait, il réactivait son Susanoo et les envoyait valsés comme il se devait. Personne ne l'empêcherait d'aller la chercher et dès qu'il l'aurait, son plan se mettra en place comme prévu. Il approchait du bâtiment ou elle était. Il se mit à sourire et mit un grand coup dans les fondations. Un trou se formait dans la bâtisse et il y entrait.

Il commençait à avancer dans les innombrables couloirs, combattant cette fois-ci au taijutsu ses assaillants. Il n'avait en rien perdu de son talent. Puis, il défonçait la porte de la salle, il vit Tsunade plus loin avec sa Luna. Elle semblait évanouie et ça le mettait en colère. Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Il posait son regard assassin sur Tsunade, elle reculait, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à lui.

Il détachait Luna avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Celle-ci luttait inconsciemment pour se réveiller, le prévenir. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Pourtant, elle y mettait toutes ses forces mais elle dû vite abandonner. Peut-être que ça n'était pas leur destin d'avoir ce monde de rêves ensemble. Il allait encore souffrir mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle l'aurait aimé et aidé jusqu'au bout de son possible à elle.

Tsunade attendait le moment fatidique, celle de la défaite de Madara. L'homme prit le chemin inverse et sortit de là. Il prit la forme ultime de son Susanoo, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Trouver le vrai porteur de ses rinnegans et de les lui reprendre. Ensuite, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il regardait sa douce épouse, quand elle se réveillerait, elle accomplirait la dernière partie de son plan et ensuite, ils serraient enfin heureux pour l'éternité.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher sur elle et de l'embrasser. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il était tombé dans le piège tant attendu. Tsunade lui avait posé un sceau sur la langue. Un sceau puissant qui se déclencherait au chakra de Madara. Ses larmes coulaient, ils avaient perdu. Madara se redressait et la regardait, il vit une série de sceaux noirs se propager sur elle et sur lui. Il en perdait son chakra ainsi que le reste de sa puissance.

Son Susanoo disparut, les laissant tomber tous les deux au sol quelques mètres plus bas. Luna était sur lui et lui, il avait les yeux fixé sur le ciel. Il avait encore échoué si près du but, du but ultime. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et elle non plus. Il ne pensait pas qu'un tel sceau pouvait exister, il avait dû être caché longuement et interdit à toutes utilisations. Il aurait voulu qu'un tel pouvoir ne se retrouve jamais entre leurs mains.

Tsunade arrivait près d'eux, ainsi que Pain et quelques Anbu. La blonde regardait le couple, dire qu'ils s'aimaient malgré ça :

\- Madara et Luna, vous allez retourner là d'où vous venez.

\- On se reverra ; dit-il.

\- Sûrement mais pas dans le même monde.

Il serrait Luna une dernière fois contre lui. Tsunade composait ses mudras et abattit ses mains sur les deux corps. Ils commençaient tous les deux à se transformer en un amas de poussière. Puis, ils disparurent, laissant voir les corps utilisés pour leurs incarnations en dessous. Pain se penchait et prit celui de Mana qui malgré les apparences était encore intact. Il serrait son corps contre lui et levait le regard plus loin.

Il pu voir deux silhouettes fantomatiques se tenir la main, Madara et Luna allaient pouvoir faire leur chemin ensemble maintenant. Trois autres petites silhouettes blanches les rejoignirent, les trois enfants avaient attendus eux aussi qu'ils les rejoignent. Maintenant, ils pouvaient partir en paix tous. Ils seraient sûrement mieux là-haut avec des êtres qui leurs étaient chers. Pain en était persuadé et ça serait de même pour sa chère Mana.

Il se relevait et les silhouettes disparurent enfin pour toujours :

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? ; demandait Tsunade.

\- Je pense que je serais occupé, j'ai une vie à reprendre en main.

Elle acquiesçait, il était plus que temps oui. Il regardait encore le corps de Mana, oh ! Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait en faire. Il l'avait voulu, il la garderait sûrement encore longtemps près de lui. Au moins, jusqu'à sa mort et peut-être la retrouverait-il là-haut qui sait ?


	18. Chapter 18: A world of dreams

Les heures passaient et Luna était encore enfermée dans son cachot. Elle trouvait le temps long et ennuyeux, elle manquait de compagnie. Elle soupirait longuement avant de s'asseoir, elle voulait tellement sortir d'ici et rejoindre Madara. Il lui manquait tellement, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il viendrait mais aussi, qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Elle savait qu'il était capable de tout pour mener ses plans jusqu'au bout.

Elle était prête à le suivre jusqu'au bout, qu'importe les sacrifices qu'il fallait pour ça. Bien que sa présence tienne du fait qu'il avait utilisé leur dernière descendante, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Chacun d'eux aurait tout fait pour se retrouver et vivre une seconde fois cote à cote. Oui, ça avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Ils avaient une nouvelle occasion d'être ensemble et sûrement pour longtemps, il ne fallait pas gâcher cette chance.

Elle entendit la porte de la prison s'ouvrir, elle se redressait et posait son regard devant elle. Elle vit une ombre longer le mur et puis, elle vit cet homme de tout à l'heure. Il portait le même manteau que ce Tobi, était-il venu la chercher ? Mais en se souvenant bien, c'était impossible, elle l'avait vu avec la Hokage. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il lui voulait. Il s'assit face à la grille de sa cellule et la regardait fixement.

Pain avait un pincement au cœur en la regardant, il avait vraiment pensé que c'était Mana. Elle lui manquait terriblement, il était tellement triste dans le fond de l'avoir perdue. C'était la seule femme dont il était tombé amoureux et jamais il ne pourrait aimer autant. Elle lui ressemblait parfaitement, c'était hallucinant comme la génétique faisait bien son travail. Mais il ne cessait de penser que le corps de sa bien-aimée était sous cette carcasse d'Edo Tensei.

Ils se regardaient encore sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé. Ils se jaugeaient pendant un certains temps :

\- Pourquoi as-tu trahi mon mari ? ; demandait-elle, ignorante de la situation.

\- C'est plutôt lui et son larbin qui m'ont trahi. Je suis le véritable chef de l'Akatsuki. Ils ont profité de moi jusqu'au bout.

\- Ah. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt, tout ça sera fini.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle se mit à sourire, lui dire ce qui allait réellement se passer serait trop facile. Ils auraient le temps d'échafauder un plan contre Madara et ils ne seront plus jamais réunis. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Pain se doutait que Madara aurait besoin du Gedo Mazo pour accomplir une partie de son plan. Et il savait déjà comment il allait le réduire à néant. Mais allait-il réussir à temps ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus que ça, la porte de la prison s'ouvrit à nouveau. Pain se relevait et vit deux hommes entrer dont Ibiki, le chef de la section des interrogations. Ils semblaient pressés, ils arrivaient devant la porte de la cellule et entrèrent dedans. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait. Ils attachaient les mains de Luna avant de la faire sortir, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ils avaient tout neutralisé chez elle.

Pain les suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur, mais il fut arrêté devant une porte, il n'avait pas la permission d'y mettre les pieds. Ils menèrent Luna au milieu d'une salle et la firent asseoir à nouveau sur une chaise. Ils l'attachèrent dans le but de l'interroger mais cette fois-ci, ça se passerait autrement. Ils trouveraient bien un moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau une bonne fois pour toute. Mais c'était vraiment mal connaitre la jeune femme.

Tsunade était dans son bureau, il y avait encore plus de papier sur celui-ci qu'il y a quelques heures en arrière. Elle avait été aux archives interdites, elle avait ressortit tous les rouleaux gardés secret de son grand-père ainsi que de son oncle Tobirama. Elle savait que ce dernier travaillait à l'élaboration de pas mal de techniques et qu'il avait beaucoup observé les Uchiwa pour percer les secrets de leur dojutsu.

Avec l'aide de Shizune, elles s'étaient penchées sur ce foutoir à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait mettre fin à la folie de Madara. Au bout d'une heure de recherche infructueuse, la terre se mit à trembler brutalement. Tsunade regardait par sa fenêtre et vit au loin ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Les civils commençaient à paniquer, le Susanoo de Madara se rapprochait de plus en plus de Konoha, il était prêt à attaquer.

Tsunade ne s'était jamais préparée à ça, il avait été plus rapide qu'eux. Elle n'avait même pas eue le temps nécessaire pour prévenir les autres pays. Elle allait manquer de renfort et ils arriveraient trop tard. Et le plus dangereux était qu'elle ne connaissait rien des plans de Madara. Elle était prise au piège et elle allait perdre l'héritage de son grand-père à cause d'un revenant ! Ils étaient foutus, jamais ils n'arriveraient à vaincre un tel monstre !

Ça toquait urgemment à son bureau, elle criait d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et un Anbu entrait dans la pièce :

\- Tsunade-sama, les civils vont être conduits à l'abri. Que prévoyez-vous ?

\- Que tous nos effectifs se mettent à l'attaque. Nous n'avons plus le choix.

Il acquiesçait, oui, ça sentait la fin à plein nez. Elle avait perdue, elle le sentait au fond d'elle et s'en était rageant. L'Anbu sortit de la pièce, elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Shizune continuait de chercher malgré la situation et la panique qui animait les lieux. Tsunade cognait dans le tas de livres et de rouleaux et tout tombait parterre. Elle rageait ! Cette situation était intenable. Shizune posait son regard sur ce bordel jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette la main sur quelque chose de cruciale.

Elle ouvrit le rouleau et commençait à le lire et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle avait trouvée ce qu'elles cherchaient depuis le début :

\- Tsunade-sama ! J'ai trouvé ! Mon dieu, on peut réussir !

La blonde regardait à son tour le parchemin, oui, c'était fort probable si Madara se laissait prendre au piège. Il n'y résisterait pas. L'amour pouvait rendre aveugle mais le plus fort des hommes.

Madara avançait progressivement sur Konoha, il avait commencé son attaque de loin. Il avait submergé le village de ses innombrables boules de feux dont il avait le secret. Il voulait la fin de ce village maudit, il voulait son monde de rêves et il était prêt à tout pour y parvenir. Mais avant, il avait besoin de sa chère et tendre épouse. Oui, elle serait l'une des clefs ultimes pour arriver à son terme. Quand il l'aurait retrouvée, il lui rendrait la totalité de ses pouvoirs.

Il continuait son avancée jusqu'à ce que ses premiers adversaires se dressent devant lui. Ils commençaient à attaquer mais son Susanoo était une armure imparable, ils allaient tous se casser les dents dessus. Il se mit à sourire comme un fou et commençait à les exterminer les uns derrière les autres. Ses pouvoirs étaient sans limites et il en profitait. Il regrettait qu'Hashirama ne soit pas ici pour voir à quel point il était devenu puissant.

Il arrivait aux portes du village, Ibiki se dressait devant lui. Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre, il avait le devoir de le ralentir, le temps que Tsunade fasse ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il composait ses mudras, en espérant que ça tienne jusque là :

\- Invocation ! La vierge de fer !

Madara se stoppait, la terre s'était mise à trembler fortement. Sous ses pieds, un trou de fit et deux mâchoires creuses se rabattaient sur lui, le laissant dans l'obscurité. La vierge de fer d'Ibiki avait la forme d'un chat de la chance, c'était comme une poupée russe. Des chaînes s'enroulaient autour de cette vierge de fer et commençait à s'enfoncer dans le sol. Il croyait que son invocation était plus puissante que le Susanoo de Madara.

Mais non, la statue de métal explosait en mille morceau et le Susanoo en ressortit intacte. Madara avait activé son sharingan ultime, cette fois-ci, ça n'allait pas être la même chose. D'un coup de sabre de chakra, il propulsait Ibiki au loin sans qu'il ne s'en relève après. Il était proche de son but ultime, il pouvait sentir la présence de Luna, elle n'était pas loin. Pain apparut derrière lui et n'attendit pas lui non plus de composer ses mudras :

\- Répulsion céleste !

Le Susanoo fut propulsé à son tour, Madara en avait été surprit. Il se redressait, il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec lui. Il allait devoir user de son Senjutsu. Il composait ses mudras, il ne le laisserait pas l'avoir. Pain courait vers lui dans l'intention de lui remettre une couche. Mais Nagato n'avait pas été prudent en envoyant qu'un seul de ses pantins ici. Et il allait payer son erreur. Madara avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Pain allait lui mettre un coup quand il agrippait son Gunbai, le coup de Pain fut immédiatement arrêté. Madara se mit à sourire :

\- Uchihagaeshi !

Le gunbai s'illuminait et revoyait l'attaque de Pain contre lui. Le roux fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres de là :

\- Ne me gênes pas gamin. Je t'arracherais les yeux après, dire que j'aurais dû le faire avant. Ça va encore être une perte de temps.

Il marchait ensuite dans le village à la recherche de Luna, il la sentait de plus en plus proche. D'autres l'attaquait, il réactivait son Susanoo et les envoyait valsés comme il se devait. Personne ne l'empêcherait d'aller la chercher et dès qu'il l'aurait, son plan se mettra en place comme prévu. Il approchait du bâtiment ou elle était. Il se mit à sourire et mit un grand coup dans les fondations. Un trou se formait dans la bâtisse et il y entrait.

Il commençait à avancer dans les innombrables couloirs, combattant cette fois-ci au taijutsu ses assaillants. Il n'avait en rien perdu de son talent. Puis, il défonçait la porte de la salle, il vit Tsunade plus loin avec sa Luna. Elle semblait évanouie et ça le mettait en colère. Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Il posait son regard assassin sur Tsunade, elle reculait, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à lui.

Il détachait Luna avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Celle-ci luttait inconsciemment pour se réveiller, le prévenir. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Pourtant, elle y mettait toutes ses forces mais elle dû vite abandonner. Peut-être que ça n'était pas leur destin d'avoir ce monde de rêves ensemble. Il allait encore souffrir mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle l'aurait aimé et aidé jusqu'au bout de son possible à elle.

Tsunade attendait le moment fatidique, celle de la défaite de Madara. L'homme prit le chemin inverse et sortit de là. Il prit la forme ultime de son Susanoo, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Trouver le vrai porteur de ses rinnegans et de les lui reprendre. Ensuite, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il regardait sa douce épouse, quand elle se réveillerait, elle accomplirait la dernière partie de son plan et ensuite, ils seraient enfin heureux pour l'éternité.

**Fin alternative II**

Il allait se pencher pour l'embrasser mais la jeune femme trouvait une dernière fois la force de lutter et d'ouvrir enfin les yeux. Il était temps, elle le repoussait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle tire la langue. Cette chienne de Senju avait osée faire ça… Sa colère prit de l'ampleur et une partie du village fut encore rasée. Il composait ses mudras pour invoquer Zetsu, puis, l'homme noir se glissait dans le sol pour disparaitre.

Pain se relevait de son coup et les vit tous les deux dans le Susanoo. Maintenant qu'il avait Luna, il allait sûrement invoquer le Gedo Mazo et il pourrait essayer de le détruire. Madara fit disparaitre son Susanoo et composait ses mudras pour l'invoquer. C'était le moment se disait Pain. Il composait lui de même ses mudras et courait dans leur direction. Luna et Madara le regardaient approcher mais au dernier moment, il se stoppait.

Son attaque disparut et son corps tombait de nouveau au sol, sans vie ce coup-ci. Madara sourit, il avait gagné. Zetsu apparut près de lui en lui tendant les fameux rinnegans. Il les prit, même mort, il pouvait s'en servir à sa guise. Il retirait ses propres yeux d'Edo Tensei avant de les lâcher. Ils se réduisaient en poussière. Il pu enfin mettre ses vrais yeux, ses rinnegans à lui. Maintenant, tout allait se faire.

Il composait encore des signes et mit sa main sur le front de Luna qui récupérait la totalité de ses biens et le sceau sur sa langue se brisait. Il lui prit la main et ils montèrent au sommet du Gedo Mazo. La nuit était tombée et la lune éclairait de mille feux les alentours et elle était pleine, comme il l'avait prévu. D'autres essayaient de s'attaquer à l'immense statue mais Zetsu les en empêchaient. C'était la fin pour eux :

\- Même sans Kyûbi et Hashibi, nous avons assez de puissance. Ça va être à toi mon ange. Plus personne n'est en mesure de nous arrêter. L'attaque surprise restera décidément la meilleure des choses !

Luna se tournait vers la lune, ça passerait par là se disait-elle. Madara composait ses derniers mudras, ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la statue et il mit ses mains sur les deux côtés de la tête de sa bien-aimée. Elle sentait une puissance phénoménale la traverser :

\- Aller Luna, montre-moi à quel point ton genjutsu vaut bien plus que celui des Uchiwa.

Elle composait ses mudras en regardant l'astre lunaire, oui, maintenant, ils allaient être en paix :

\- Genjutsu, le monde des milles esprits divins !

La lune virait au rouge sang, éclairant le monde de sa lumière. Une lumière qui allait changer cette terre à jamais.

Quand Nagato ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouvait allongé sous un arbre. Le soleil brillait et le ciel était d'un bleu clair rare. Il n'était plus à Ame se disait-il. Etait-il mort ? Un visage souriant se penchait au-dessus de lui. Il la reconnu, Mana lui souriait comme un ange, oui, il était sûrement au paradis :

\- Bonjour mon amour ; disait-elle.

\- Bonjour mon ange.

Il se redressait, il n'avait plus toutes ces barres pour le gêner et ses jambes étaient guéries. Il se mit à sourire et serrait celle qu'il aimait contre lui, heureux de la toucher à nouveau. Il pu voir au loin Yahiko et Konan, ensemble et heureux comme avant. Il serrait encore la jeune femme contre lui, il savait que maintenant, il ne serait plus envahi par la haine et qu'il pourrait vivre heureux auprès de ceux qu'il aimait.

Madara et Luna étaient en haut d'une colline mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Leurs enfants chéris y étaient aussi, ramenés à l'âge ou ils les connaissaient encore. Bien que ce ne fût qu'une illusion, Madara voyait bien le bonheur de sa femme. Bientôt, il créerait le reste et ainsi il reverrait son frère et sa compagne. Chacun verrait son monde de bonheur comme il le souhaitait. Lui, il aurait la même vision du monde que sa chère Luna.

Maintenant, le rêve pouvait commencer et peut-être ne jamais se terminer.

Fin


	19. Réponses Auteur à Lecteurs

**Myhime :**

Bonjour à toi, je te remercie d'avoir partagée ton avis qui me fait plaisir bien que je sois une sacrée (bon d'accord) une mauvaise enthousiaste. Comme tout le monde je pense !

Je vais répondre point par point à ton commentaire qui est loin d'être inutile !

Tout d'abord, c'est ma première fiction longue que je fais donc j'ai beaucoup de lacunes de débutant. De plus, je me demandais, dois-je me farcir une troisième partie ? Bon, j'ai commencée mais j'ai un petit peu de regret, je trouve qu'elle est horrible cette suite. De plus, j'ai une sacrée angoisse de la page blanche qui m'a prise et j'avais peur justement d'abandonner cette fiction.

Ma manière de conter est très particulière je l'avoue, je crois que je suis une des seules auteurs à le faire mais j'ai appris à n'écrire que comme ça pratiquement (sûrement la faute d'avoir lu de mauvais récits étant plus jeune). Je voulais faire une narration en « je » tout en restant omnisciente sur le reste.

J'avoue, mon héroïne à une personnalité très « has been » mais dans le fond je me demande si je ne me laisse pas souvent envahir par la mienne et c'est dérangeant je l'avoue. Mais pour l'histoire, Mana est certes une Uchiha mais elle ne sait pas se servir de son sharingan. Elle a un sacrée caractère mais tu connais sûrement Pain, le sien est encore pire donc pas le choix, faut savoir s'écraser. Après c'est mon point de vu mais je ne suis pas contre celui des autres. De plus, je vais faire un gros spoil mais Mana est censé être la « réincarnation » de Luna, car au premier chapitre j'ai bien précisée que les âmes n'étaient jamais condamnées à errer. Donc, on retrouve le même caractère et la même poisse légendaire chez les deux femmes.

Le coup de la cousine inutile est pas mal lol. Mais ce n'est que le début, elle va bientôt trouver son utilité. Mais j'avoue que c'est horrible, ça commence très mal.

Je connais Sylencia de réputation et c'est pour ça que j'ai dédiée ma fiction De l'autre coté du miroir pour elle. Car faut pas se voiler la face, c'est grâce à elle principalement que j'ai décidée de retravailler mon écriture.

Sinon, merci de m'avoir commentée, très peu le font et je trouve ça dommage. Je préfère qu'on me guide plutôt que de me laisser écrire de la merde, pardon du mot !

Bisous

**Myhime:**

Pour répondre à ton deuxième commentaire, non, Mana n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il se trame autour d'elle. En faite, je fais ce point de vue omniscient juste pour le lecteur même si j'avoue que c'est encore compliqué! Merci de dire que mon histoire est bonne car je commençais à croire le contraire, même moi en ce moment j'ai dû mal à écrire la suite de celle-ci ( je suis plus concentrée sur la fiction De l'autre coté du miroir et la nouvelle que je vais bientôt mettre qui se nomme Les chroniques de Tajima Uchiwa). Mais je me devais de te répondre, c'est un rôle important après tout de donner des réponses!


End file.
